Clases de Amor
by H.Battosai
Summary: Ukyo esta decidida a darles unas clases a Ryoga para que consigua tener una cita a derechas. Pero sin que se sepa, Ranma también acude a sus clases... [10 capítulos] Completada. Reviews!
1. Lección 0 Prólogo

Clases para Amar 

Lección 0º 

Prólogo 

- Achus!! - Estornudó Ryoga, mientras entraba en Nerima. La nieve dejo hace rato de caer, pero el frío en el ambiente todavía se sentía. Además los pies se le helaban mientras caminaba por las nevadas calles. Pero eso no le va a retroceder en su nuevo intento por conquistar a Akane. Aunque, otra vez, su timidez e inseguridad, ademas del revoloteo constante de Ranma entre su enamorada y él, conllevaron a otro intento fallido. Y eso es lo que realmente enfureció a Ryoga. 

- ¡Porqué siempre se mete donde no le llaman! - Gritó Ryoga, dando un puñetazo a la pared y destruyendo una parte de ella. La furia quemaba su ki, y prefería descargarse contra un muro que contra una persona. 

- Esto Ryoga... ¿Podrías dejar de atizar a mi restaurante? - comento Ukyo, mientras barría y observaba al chico perdido. Ryoga le dio un ataque de cólera y, despegando su mano de la pared, dio media vuelta y se fue. 

- ¡Déjame en paz! - gritó, mientras se marchaba. Ukyo observó el boquete que le había causado el puñetazo de Ryoga y se enfadó más de lo que estaba después del despreciable grito. 

- Será estúpido... - dijo mientras guardaba su escoba. 

Ryoga seguía caminando mientras intentaba calmarse. Pero no lo conseguía. Miró a sus alrededores, y se encontró en un descampado. El lugar perfecto para descansar. Estaba enfrente del parque de Nerima. Parque, que al parecer, estaba en preparación de una feria. Ryoga armó su tienda y se tumbó en la nieve. Realmente si Ranma no se hubiera entrometido, todo habría salido a pedir de boca. Llevaba como siempre un regalo para Akane, y una carta para ella. Esta estaba escondida en el regalo, así, cuando lo abriera, la leería. Así se citarían por la noche en el parque, donde le confesaría su amor (además que no podría negar su cita con él). Pero ese engendro travestido de Ranma, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que molestar, y en una de sus pequeñas trifulcas, la carta que le había dado a Akane había acabado destrozada, al igual que el regalo. Esto le enfureció más, pero la pelea no conllevo más que otra derrota ante Ranma. Y así derrotado y con otro buen plan al garete, Ryoga caminaba por Nerima. 

- Vaya P-chan, ¿Todavía sigues enfadado por eso? - Se escuchó por la espalda de Ryoga. Ranma había seguido a su compañero de trifulca, y la cara de furia que mostraba no le gustaba mucho. Puede que esta vez se hubiese pasado. 

- Cállate travestido, ¿Por qué no te vas con una de tus amiguitas y me dejas en paz? - respondió Ryoga sin darse la vuelta. Esto tocó mucho la moral de Ranma. 

- Por lo menos tengo éxito con la mujeres... - 

- Para que, si no te aclaras con ninguna - 

- Pero de seguro que cuando lo haga no seré tan cobarde como para no decirlo (NdA: Si, seguro ¬¬...) - 

- Mira maldito des.... Achus!! - Ryoga, ates de acabar la frase, estornudo varias veces, y sorbió por la nariz. Ranma lo miraba divertido mientras empezaba a nevar. 

- Hay pequeño P-chan... Hay que saber cuidarse... - Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ryoga se puso de pié, y señalando a Ranma grito 

- Escúchame Saotome! Dentro de poco, me declararé a Akane, y tus días de gloria acabarán! Nada detendrá mi am... Achus!! - Ryoga se sonó con una pañoleta - Deja que me recupere y verás... - 

- Lo que tu digas, tu estornudo es imparable... - Ryoga tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Ranma, y alzó el puño en pos a un golpe. 

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Te estaba buscando! - se oyó. La voz femenina llamo la atención a los dos "amigos". Pronto apareció Ukyo y tomo a Ryoga de la mano. Le dio con su espátula y le dejó inconsciente. 

- Vaya Ran-chan, no te había visto, Haber si te pasos por mi restaurante mas frecuentemente cariño - dijo mientras se marchaba arrastrando a Ryoga. Ranma se quedo solo en el descampado, mientras empezaba a nevar de nuevo. 

- Creo que nadie se esperaba esa salida... - murmuró el chico de la trenza. 

Ryoga se despertó en un sofá de un sala que no reconocía (NdA: No reconozco este techo ...). Miró curioso el lugar, hasta que un okonamiyaki le cayo en la cara. 

- ¡Me cago en...! - Ryoga blasfemo un momento antes de ver a Ukyo en la parrilla. 

- ¿Ya te has despertado Ryoga?- Preguntó Ukyo. Ryoga no estaba con muy buen humor que digamos. Esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro. 

- No, en realidad sigo dormido, solo que me entra un lapsus de conciencia cada cierto tiempo... - añadió sarcásticamente Ryoga. Ukyo lo miró enojada durante un momento. 

- Podrías darme las gracias, por lo menos - dijo la chica, mientras seguía en su preparación de comida. A Ryoga esto ya le parecía demasiado. 

- ¿Gracias? ¿gracias? O si es verdad, gracias por haberme pegado y dejarme inconsciente en medio de la calle, mientras Ranma se reía de mí. No se lo que llegaría hacer sin ti. Ahora todo esta solucionado, ya no tengo problemas en mi vida, y vuelo en un mar de gracia y simpatía. ¡Ahora vivo en un país de fantasía eterna donde es imposible ser infeliz...! - gritaba Ryoga por toda la sala. 

- Parece que no tienes un buen día... - respondió Ukyo. 

- ¿En serio? Fíjate tu que no me había dado cuenta. Gracias de nuev... Achus!! - Ryoga estornudó mientras Ukyo ya se cansaba de tanto sarcasmo. Puede que no tuviera el mejor de sus días, pero tampoco es para descargarse con ella. Ukyo empezaba a sentirse mal por todo eso, e incluso ese enfado incomún de Ryoga llegaba ha hacerla sentir culpable. Ryoga notó su expresión de cara, y el sentimiento empezó a ser reciproco. 

- Lo siento Ukyo... No quería enzarzarme contigo - Ryoga, al darse cuenta de su error, intento pedir perdón, pero Ukyo actuó como si no le importara. 

- Déjalo, supongo que es normal estar así con otro plan fracasado... - 

- ¿Oíste la conversación entre Ranma y yo? - 

- No hay que ser muy lista que te ha salido el tiro por la culata... otra vez - 

- Bueno yo... - 

- Si es que no haces nada a derechas... - 

- Pero... - 

- Ni siquiera puedes mantener una conversación con Akane sin que te salga sangre por la nariz... - 

- ... - 

- Además que tus planes no son más que una estúpida forma de aprovechar la situación. Si por ti fuera, mirarías de lejos a Akane por el resto de tu vida... - 

- ¡Bueno ya esta bien! - Gritó Ryoga mientras entendía que era la forma de Ukyo de contraatacar - ¡No he venido aquí a que me des sermones! - 

- De hecho, no has venido aquí Ryoga, te traje yo - respondió Ukyo, que dejaba su parrilla mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal. Ryoga se puso en posición de combate al ver la amenazadora mirada de Ukyo. 

- ¿Y que quieres? - preguntó el chico, mientras Ukyo se sentaba y sonreía. 

- Te voy hacer una oferta que no podrás rechazar... - dijo la cocinera mientras sonreía. 

Ranma volvía al Dojo con una cara de circunstancia muy notable, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. 

- "¿Que querrá Ukyo del cerdo de Ryoga?" - pensaba mientras entraba al Dojo y se quitaba los zapatos. 

- ¿Ya te has disculpado con Ryoga? - Akane, que era la encargada de obligar a Ranma a seguir a Ryoga, esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria. 

- Algo así... - 

- ¿Algo así? ¡A saber que le has dicho, idiota! ¡No sabes consolar más que a las mujeres! - 

- ¡Cállate pesada! ¡¿Hoy también vas a salirme con tus celos?! ¡¿He ido a verle como querías no?! - 

- Oh vaya, ¿estas celoso Ranma? - Contraatacó Akane, con una mirada de risa que no se le podía aguantar. 

- ¿Celosa de una pechos planos como tú? ¡Antes muerto que sentir algo por una marimacho! - 

- ¡¿Que has dicho?! - Y Akane, furiosa, saco su mazo y mando a Ranma al estrellato. Cansada, y dándose cuenta de con esta el récord estaba ya imbatible (Menos de un minuto de "conversación" y mazo que te pego), Akane suspiró. 

- Esto no avanza... - dijo, mientras volvía a su habitación, a seguir esperando a su prometido. 

Ranma se tocaba la barbilla mientras caminaba por las calles. No había dejado aún de nevar. Y esta vez, como tantas, se había pasado. 

- Esto no avanza... - suspiró mientras se quejaba de su mala suerte. Era obvio que desde que se conocieron, Akane y él llevaban una relación de amor-odio muy intensa. Aunque últimamente el amor solía estar mas presente, el odio ganaba finalmente la partida. Pero parece que ese era el único punto a donde podrían llegar. ¿Tan inquebrantable era la barrera del orgullo? Aunque, como Akane era una persona que nunca sabía por donde te iba a salir, para Ranma se le hacía muy difícil idear un plan para cortejarla debidamente, o por lo menos, crearse unos paso a seguir (NdA: Con que dejara de insultarla iría como la seda, digo yo). Y si era obvio algo en Nerima, era la desesperación de todo el mundo por que Ranma se aclarase, sobre todo Akane. Y eso sumado a que Ranma no deseaba seguir con esa situación ni un día más, el supuso que era cuestión de tiempo. Pero como le dijo una vez Mousse en una de sus discusiones "La partida se acaba, tienes un full en la mano, y sigues decidido a no jugar". 

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero todo el mundo sabe mis cartas, y yo no se las de nadie! - gritaba Ranma en desesperación por el lío mental que tenía. Las farolas se empezaban a encender, y los niños que miraban a Ranma gritar se marchaban a su casa diciendo "Déjalo, esta borracho". La noche empezaba a caer en Nerima, y no dejaba de nevar. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Ranma vio que había llegado a Uchan's, y curiosamente estaba todo cerrado. Al ver una luz encendida, Ranma se dispuso a entrar, y ver si Ryoga seguía allí. Pero al ver la entretenía conversación que llevaban sus amigos, se le ocurrió que mejor sería espiar. 

- ¡¿Qué?! - 

- Con las indicaciones que te diga no puede salir mal. Unas semanas entrenando y todo saldrá a pedir de boca - Contestó Ukyo al grito de Ryoga. 

- No creo que sea buena idea... - 

- Vamos, no existe chica en el mundo que no caiga con mi método - persuadía Ukyo a su compañero. Ranma empezó a interesarse por la conversación más de lo habitual, y seguía espiando por la ventana. 

- Te daré la teoría todas las tardes, y practicaremos... - Ryoga no necesitaba preguntar que era lo que ganaba Ukyo con esto 

- ¿Segura que saldrá bien? - 

- Confía en el CLASES PARA AMAR DE UCHAN. Para cortejar a una mujer no hay mejor consejo que el de una chica. Después de esto podrás ligarte a la chica que quieras - Ryoga algo sumiso, acepto la proposición, mientras Ukyo, saltando e alegría le explicaba los planes de estudio. Ranma que hasta ahora no había perdido atención de la conversación, dio media vuelta, y se dirigió al Dojo. Mientras la frase de Ukyo no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza: "No existe chica en el mundo que no caiga con mi método" 

Fin del prólogo. 

NdA: Hola, Batto al habla! Ryoga/Ukyo & Ranma/Akane son las parejas que más me gustan en Ranma ½. Así que no me hice de rogar y comencé este fic dedicados a ellos (Shampoo y Mousse también me suelen gustar, pero los trato más complicadamente). Con este prólogo esta bastante claro como seguirá el fic, por eso trataré que bajo este contexto, se convierta en una sit-com (comedia de situación) original y amena, e intentaré introducir todos los personajes posibles. Y aun así quiero que no se alargue mucho. Así que puedo empezar a pegarme un tiro porque creo que este barco tiene el timón roto, el capitán muerto, y el horizonte bastante desesperanzador. En fin, nos veremos en el primer capítulo, y espero reviews de apoyo. 

H.Battosai 


	2. Lección 1 Aclarar los sentimientos

Clases para Amar 

Lección 1.- 

Aclarar los sentimientos 

Ryoga bajaba de su habitación y se dirigía al baño. Ukyo le tentó a quedarse porque perderían tiempo hiendolo a buscar todos los días, sin contar las veces que se perdería y el tiempo que tardaría en volver. Y dado que más encima le esta haciendo un favor, ya podía dejar de dar problemas y quedarse. Y echar una mano en el restaurante. 

- "Que manera más vil de contratarme gratis..." - refunfuñaba Ryoga mientras seguía buscando el baño. También es verdad que iba a vivir de gorra, y no le importaría ayudar, pero una cosa es pedirlo y otra obligarle. Cuando lo encontró, se quedó mirándose al espejo un momento. Tenía los ojos caídos y la nariz roja y moquillenta. Se había pasado la noche estornudando, ya era claro que estaba resfriado. Todo por culpa de Ranma. Pero si esto salía bien, le haría pagar todo lo pasado, y con creces. Volvió a estornudar, y se lavó la cara. 

Ranma por su parte seguía durmiendo, hasta que como siempre, Akane le vino a despertar para ir a clase. Tambaleándose, de dirigió al baño, donde se miro los ojos. Estaban hinchados, dado que se quedo hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en lo que escucho en el Uchan´s. Si lo que decía Ukyo era cierto, incluso la mismísima Akane "odioaloshombres" caería a sus pies, o como mínimo, aceptaría su proposición. Por eso, decidió que sería buena idea ir a las lecciones de Ukyo. Pero obviamente, Ukyo no se le enseñaría a ligarse a otra, y menos sabiendo que es Akane. 

- "Será mejor aprender de incógnito" - dijo mientras se cepillaba los dientes y hacia oídos sordos a los gritos de Akane para que le dejara entrar. 

Ukyo, al ver el baño desocupado, entro con su ropa en el brazo. Se desvistió y miró un espejo empañado, gracias probablemente, al baño que se dio Ryoga antes de perderse por la casa. Con una toalla, limpió el espejo, para mirarse en él. Desnuda, se veía bien. Vestida, era servicial y atenta. En la lucha, fuerte y resistente. Y en el amor, decidida y leal. Aún por esas, si único amor no le correspondía correctamente. 

- "Ranma siempre a sido indeciso y tardón para sus cosas" - decía ella , mientras abría el grifo. Ahora, si todo salía bien , y Ryoga se declaraba y obtenía el amor de Akane, Ranma se dará cuenta de que es su turno, y forzará la declaración hacia ella. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la prometida guapa ¿no?. 

Akane, estaba desesperada. Cuando Ranma salió del baño, ella había ido a buscar la ropa, pero Nabiki se le adelantó. Puede que Nabiki no hubiera tardado mucho, pero estaban a punto de llegar tarde a clase, y ella no se había vestido. Miró el espejo, lleno de pasta de dientes y jabón. Parecía el de una discoteca más que el de una casa decente. Todas las mañanas era un guerra a contrarreloj para llegar lo antes posible. He incluso, una guerra haber quien terminaba antes. Pero siempre que o Ranma o ella terminaban antes, esperaban a su respectivo compañero. No hay duda que es una muestra de afecto, aunque se pasen el camino discutiendo. Sin embargo, esa no es la única muestra de afecto que se intercambian. Sus sonrisas dedicadas a su prometido, la inquebrantable decisión de saber donde esta a cada momento por parte de él, sus inconfesable celos mutuos, o simplemente el preocuparse por el otro; son pequeños detalles, que puede que a él se le pasen, pero ella las tiene muy presente. Puede que se haga falsas esperanzas, pero saben que esas acciones tienen un gran significado en su corazón. 

- "Ya podría espabilarse y decirlo de una vez. No me da la gana estar al borde de la muerte para tener que oírlo" - dijo Akane, recordando las palabras "Te amo" que escucho de Ranma en la batalla en Jusenkyo. 

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Yo me marcho! - gritaba Ukyo por el salón, esperando ver aparecer al chico. Vestía su ropa masculina con la que acudía al instituto, y llevaba una nota en la mano. Pero al ver que Ryoga no aparecía, se desesperó. 

- ¡Ryoga! - gritó de nuevo. Pero al ver que seguía sin aparecer, dejo la nota en la mea del recibidor - ¡Te dejo la nota de lo que tienes que hacer en la mesa! ¡Sigue las instrucciones! - volvió a gritar mientras salía del restaurante. A los pocos minutos, Ryoga apareció con un perro mordiéndole la cabeza, un brazo humeante, y una niña que gritaba todo el rato "Tu solo tienes que hacer lo que te digo, todo saldrá bien". Miró la nota que le había dejado Ukyo. 

- "Ryoga, antes de nada, ten en cuenta tres cosas antes de salir. 

1º. No vayas por la calle de atrás. El perro de los Yamada sufre de una extraño caso en el que cree que todos las personas con pañuelos en la cabeza son comunistas, y le da por atacar a la cabeza. 

2º. En el irremediable caso que tengas que pasar por ahí, cuando emprendas la huida del perro, no se te ocurra saltar la verja que hay en esa calle. Esta electrocutada, porque el señor Yamaguchi una vez sufrió el ataque del perro, y le tiene un miedo impresionante. 

3º. Sin embargo, si eres tan estúpido como para hacer esto, bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptes la ayuda de una chica de diez años que vive en esa calle. Es Yukino Makimura, y sueña con conquistar el mundo. Si aceptases su ayuda, te atosigaría con su macabro plan para conquistar Nerima, y no podrás quitártela de encima en unas horas." 

- Nunca me acostumbraría a vivir aquí - dijo Ryoga mientras tiraba por la ventana al perro, se curaba el brazo electrocutado, he intentaba ignorar a la niña que se le colgaba de donde fuera mientras enumeraba las fases de su trabajado plan. Ryoga siguió leyendo las intrucciones. 

- "Ahora va lo que tienes que hacer 

1º Ponte el traje de camarero. 

2º Abre el local a las 10:30 

3º Atiende los clientes con los Okonamiyakis preparados que he dejado. 

4º El dinero lo pones en la caja registradora 

5º Cierra a las 3:00. Yo llegaré a las 4:00 y abriremos de nuevo. 

Con esto tendré el doble de ganancias y pagarás tu estancia. Respecto a lo nuestro, te lo explicaré después." 

- Será negrera... Me va a tratar como un esclavo. No pienso hacer semejante cosa. - 

- "No podrás escaquearte, porque ya he puesto en todo en vecindario propaganda de que abrimos a las 10:30. La ultima vez que Konantsu se escaqueó del trabajo, los vecinos hambrientos le lincharon, así que no te lo aconsejo" - Ryoga termino de leer la carta algo defraudado. Esa mañana sería un infierno. 

Akane y Ranma habían llegado tarde como siempre, y como siempre, cargaban cubos de agua en el pasillo. Akane esperaba una discusión matinal, pero Ranma estaba más pensativo de lo normal Y por lo que había estado espiando ayer, Akane sabia que se durmió muy tarde pensando en el tejado. Algo extraño le pasaba. A su vez, Ranma pensaba como salir todas las tardes sin levantar sospechas. Si Akane le siguiera y se enterara de que iba al Uchan's a espiar métodos de conquista, no sabia si le odiaría por utilizarlas con ella, le odiaría por mentirle, o le odiaría por ir al Uchan's. El caso es que le odiaría, y eso no puede ser. De repente, Ukyo abrió la ventana de la clase y miro a la pareja. 

- Vaya pensaba que no estabais aquí. Como no se os oía gritar - Dijo sonriendo. 

- ¿Y la profesora? - Pregunto Akane 

- Se ha ido a perseguir a Happosai, que esta haciendo de las suyas en el vestuario femenino - Todos esperaban que Ranma saliera corriendo a por el viejo pervertido. Pero seguía parado mirando el techo. 

- Oye Ranma... - dijo Akane. Ranma enseguida volvió a la realidad y miro a las chicas. 

- ¿Que pasa? - 

- ¿No has oído lo que he dicho? - Ukyo se sorprendió de la aparente ausencia de Ranma. El chico de la trenza se quedo pensando unos segundos, hasta que calló en la cuenta. 

- ¿Lo de Happosai? Es verdad, ahora voy... - Ranma dejó los cubos de agua, y se perdió corriendo en los pasillos. Akane se quedo perpleja, todo era demasiado extraño. 

- ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa Ukyo? - Preguntó Akane a su amiga. Ukyo negó con la cabeza lentamente, igual de sorprendida que Akane. 

- Vamos a ver... - Dijo Ukyo, que se le encendió una chispa de idea, y empujando a Akane siguieron a Ranma. 

En la azotea, Ukyo y Akane miraban como abajo, Ranma perseguía a Happosai, que a su vez era perseguido por la profesora, y a la vez por muchas chicas. Todo parecía un corre que te pillo, donde Happosai no parecía querer salir del juego. Ukyo miro como Akane se apenaba por la actuación infantil de Ranma. Los suspiros se hacían notar, pero Ukyo siguió con su plan. 

- Oye Akane, hace meses de lo de la boda fallida. ¿No ha cambiado Ranma en nada? - 

- ¿Cambiado? - 

- Ya sabes... Esta mas atento, con las ideas mas claras, que tienda a estar con alguna de sus prometidas... - Ukyo explicaba lo mejor que podía para que Akane le diera la información que necesitaba. 

- Pues... No, todo sigue igual... Aunque no creo que yo sea la mejor para decirlo. Quizás tuvieras que preguntarle a alguien externo a todo este embrollo - Señaló Akane. Ukyo tomo nota. Akane ya se sentía parte del conflicto amoroso de Ranma, así que consecuentemente, se sentía como uno de las elecciones que Ranma pudiera seguir. Y el afecto de Akane a su prometido, era un punto de desventaja para Ryoga y el plan. 

- ¿Y los demás? - 

- Ya he dicho que sigue todo igual... - 

- Bueno, las dos sabemos que Ranma no es tu única elección... - Ukyo dio un golpe directo. Pero Akane también sabía recibir, así que no se preocupo por asustarla con la conversación. 

- Si te refieres a Kuno... No estoy por la labor... - 

- ¿Y Mousse? - 

- ¿Ese que tiene que ver en esto? - Ukyo tomo nueva nota sobre la expresión "Que tiene que ver Mousse". 

- Bueno... ¿Y Ryoga? - una indirecta que Ukyo esperaba que encajara sin levantar sospecha. Akane pensó un poco. 

- Es un gran amigo... Es amable, gentil, atento - Un soplo de aire helado corrió por la terraza - Pero es solo eso, un amigo. 

- "Gentil, atento y ¿amable?" - pensó Ukyo, enlazándolo con la discusión que tuvo con Ryoga anoche - "¿Estaremos hablando de la misma persona?" - Aun así sumo un punto a Ryoga por la gran estima que le tenía Akane. No estaba todo perdido. Ukyo ya tenía los datos suficientes como para contemplar un panorama bastante esperanzador para el plan, que no parecía ser una perdida de tiempo. Ya no necesitaba hablar más del tema, como empezaba a hacer frío, las dos chicas decidieron bajar, mientras Ranma y Happosai eran azotados en el patio. 

Fin de las Clases. Ranma y Akane volvían como siempre a casa. Ranma esta cansado de tanta pelea, y solo quería llegar a echarse en el futón, o donde fuera. Pero recordó que hoy Ukyo empezaba sus famosas clases, y podría decir algún consejo importante. Pero aún no tenía plan para huir. Podía perderse por hoy en el camino a casa, e ir sin ser visto hasta el Uchan's. Era la mejor estrategia por ahora. 

- ¿Ranma no vas a pasar? - Pregunto Akane en la puerta del Dojo Tendo. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado. A Ranma por poco se le cae la cabeza. El plan se le había ido al traste. 

- No voy a estar esperando todo el día... - Dijo Akane, cansada de sujetar la puerta. Ranma asintió y entro. El comportamiento de su prometido, cada vez le intrigaba más a Akane. No se habían gritado desde la mañana. Ni siquiera mantenían una conversación de más de tres frases. Aunque no le gustara, prefería discutir con él a verlo tan callado. De repente, Ranma alegró al cara, y subió corriendo las escaleras, saludando a quien se encontraba. Para Akane todo era muy extraño. Ranma entró aprisa a la habitación de Nabiki. 

- Serán 4.000 yenes - dijo Nabiki nada más ver a Ranma. Este se sorprendió. 

- ¿Como? - 

- Es barato porque me haces un favor a mi también - 

- ¿Que? - Ranma no sabia que diantres le pasaba a Nabiki. Si todavía no a dicho nada. 

- Pretendes que te haga un encargo todos los días para poder escaquearte sin sospechas a el Uchan's, donde espiaras las clases que Ukyo, para poder tener una cita en condiciones con Akane ¿no? Son 4.000 yens - Ranma no cabía de su asombro - Es barato ¿verdad?. Además por ser mi cuñado, lo haré todo el tiempo que necesites - 

- Pero como... - 

- Saberlo todo es mi vocación, no se de que te sorprendes... - Finalizo Nabiki alzando la mano. Leía un libro mientras esperaba recibir su dinero. Ranma se lo dio sin vacilar. 

- OK, pero sobretodo que no se entere Akane... - dijo Ranma dándole el dinero. Nabiki lo contó y sonrió. 

- No te preocupes, yo también salgo ganando si vas todos los días a hacerme recados - A cambio Ranma recibió una nota con montón de cosas anotadas. 

- Oye, se supone que es solo una actuación... - se quejo el muchacho. 

- ¿No crees que Akane sospecharía verte volver de un recado sin nada que traerme? - Ranma refunfuño, y agarró la nota. Por lo menos ya tenía excusa. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, leyendo los extraños mandatos que Nabiki le hacía. 

- "¿Recopilar los carretes de las cámaras de fotos de la zona? ¿Qué narices es esto?" - se preguntaba Ranma mientras se ponía sus zapatos para salir. 

- ¡Ranma! ¿A donde vas? - Akane estaba en el recibidor mirando como Ranma emprendía la fuga. 

- Nabiki me ha pedido unas cosas... - Dijo Ranma mientras enseñaba el papel, y abría la puerta. 

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Akane no obtuvo respuesta del ya desaparecido Ranma, que no quiso enredarse más en la conversación. Akane sin embargo, ya empezó a aclarar sus sospechas. 

Ukyo volvía al Uchan's ya segura de su estrategia. Había estado en el parque preparando las clases, y con unos diez días ya Ryoga podría estar preparado para enfrentarse a su cita con Akane. Sabía que Akane le tenía suficiente aprecio a Ryoga como para no negarse, y que Mousse podría verificarle la situación que vivían Ranma y sus prometidas, ya que como dijo Akane, es el que no pinta nada en las relaciones de Ranma. Aunque ahora lo que le preocupaba es que Ryoga no hubiera desbaratado su negocio. Pero nada más girar la esquina y ver la fachada de su restaurante, vio como una niña tiraba el delantal y se largaba mientras comía un okonamiyaki. 

- ¿Tu no eres la pequeña Yukino, la hija de los Makimura? - le preguntó. Pero la chica solo mascullaba. 

- Será explotador, ni si quiera me ha pagado, ¿como quiere que conquistemos el mundo a base de okonamiyakis? Es un... - Yukino salió enfadadísima del Uchan's. Ukyo sonrió un momento y entró. Ryoga masticaba un trozo de comida mientras hablaba con Mousse, que estaba allí también comiendo. 

- ¿Sabias que si mezclas la carne de cerdo con champiñones fastidias el olor? 

- ¿Porque cambias de tema? - se quejaba Ryoga mientras masticaba. 

- El olor de estos champiñones es muy fuerte. No huele a okonamiyaki de cerdo - 

- Pero sabe igual... - 

- Ademas el color verdoso de los champiñones destroza la composición - 

- ¡Pero si te lo estas comiendo! - 

- Pero la comida entra por los ojos. Y esto no parece comestible, o por lo menos con buen gusto... - Ukyo se aburrió de la conversación, dio un sonoro "ejem", para que los dos artistas marciales se dieran cuenta de su presencia. 

- ¡Por has vuelto! Dijiste que vendrías a las pronto... Tuve que abrir a las cuatro, y hacer más okonamiyakis... - Ryoga le echaba la bronca y le explicaba las penurias que tuvo que pasar por culpa de la demora de Ukyo. 

- ¡No tienes que contratar a empleados por tu cuenta Ryoga! ¡Tendremos problemas con los padres de Yukino! - 

- Déjalo, Yuki-chan esta loca, no creo que sus padres le hagan caso... - Ryoga termino de comer mientras decía esto. Mousse parecía disfrutar con la discusión de Ukyo y Ryoga. Ukyo miró al sonriente Mousse. 

- ¿Y este que hace aquí? - pregunto algo enfadada. 

- Le han echado momentáneamente del Nekohanten, y como no tiene dinero para emborracharse, ha venido aquí a molestar y a comer gratis... - Ryoga empezó a lavar los platos. 

- No es gratis, lo he puesto en mi cuenta... - respondió Mousse. 

- ¡Pero si no tienes! - grito Ukyo mientras le quitaba el okonamiyaki de la boca. Pero otra chispa se le encendió a la chica. 

- Mousse... - devolviéndole la pizza japonesa - Tu que tienes una opinión objetiva del tema... ¿Que opinas de la relación de Ranma y Akane desde la boda fallida hasta hoy? - Mousse mordió y pensó al mismo tiempo. 

- Pues sinceramente.... - 

Ranma había comprado algunas cosas que Nabiki le había pedido, y había dejado algunos recados para después. Era una suerte que hoy no nevara, pero el frío se hacía notar. 

- "Si tengo que espiar desde afuera mi constiparé. Mañana me traigo algo mas calentito." - pensó el chico. Cuando vio el restaurante, pudo observar como Mousse se ponía de pié. Parece que le habían echado a patadas. Ranma se escondió mientras seguía caminando. 

- Para que se quejan si me piden mi opinión... - murmuraba enojado Mousse, mientras caminaba. Ranma se extraño, y aprisa se dirigió al Uchan's para ver que había pasado. Habían cerrado el restaurante, y Ukyo y Ryoga gritaban dentro de la casa. Ranma se dispuso a espiar. 

- ¿Como se le ocurre decir eso? - gritaba Ryoga. 

- Es estúpido pensar que Ranma esta esperando el momento para declararse... - asistió Ukyo - Por lo que se yo, no habían evolucionado mucho en la relación como para enamorarse - Ryoga rebatió la teoría asintiendo con la cabeza. Ranma, que espiaba, se puso algo rojo, pero al ver que Ryoga y Ukyo se sentaban, prestó atención. 

- Bien Ryoga, la primera clase tratara de teoría básica. En el amor, lo primero, es estar seguro de uno mismo - Dijo Ukyo, sacando una pizarra y un rotulador. 

- ¿Seguro? - dijo Ryoga y pensó Ranma. 

- Si. La pregunta clara es ¿estas enamorado de Akane? - preguntó Ukyo, sin dejar de escribir nombres en la pizarra. 

- Pues claro, sino esto no tendría sentido - Ukyo terminó de escribir y le mostró su creación a Ryoga. 

- Por mucho que digas, no es fácil aclarar los sentimientos. Primero, Akane no es la única chica en tu vida. Por lo que sé las chicas que están son: Akane, Akari, Shampoo, Nabiki, Kasumi, Kodachi, y finalmente, yo, Ukyo. Tienes que tener claro la relación que tienes, a cuales sientes aprecio, cuales te gustan, etc... Esto es muy difícil Ryoga. Tu y yo sabemos que cuando Ranma se disfraza, no son pocas las veces que cambias a Akane por Ranma. Es decir, que, te vas con la que se ha declarado. Eso demuestra que no tienes las cosas muy claras. Lo primero, es saber si no te estas equivocando... - Ukyo espero respuesta de Ryoga. Ranma entre tanto, se sintió identificado con Ryoga. Él tenia muchas prometidas y seguidoras, y algunas le atraían mas que otras. Puede que Ukyo tuviera razón y la decisión es más difícil de lo que parece. 

- Pues yo... - Ranma y Ukyo prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir Ryoga - pos no se que decir... - Ranma calló al piso defraudado, y Ukyo se rió al ver al tímido Ryoga por primera vez desde hace tiempo. 

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que haremos una cosa. Iremos poniendo que opinas de cada una, y así veremos los pro y los contras - Ukyo destapaba el rotulador, mientras un sonrojado Ryoga asentía. Ranma, hizo lo propio, saco una libreta y un boli, y anoto el nombre de todas las chicas de la pizarra. 

- Empecemos por Kodachi. Tienes que decirme tres cosas, su físico, su psicología y tu opinión - 

- Pues es guapa, no hay que negarlo, pero esta loca, y además esta totalmente ida y solo persigue a Ranma. Es un peligro para todos los que le rodean y su familia es igual de extravagante (o más) que ella. Pobre del que se case con ella - dijo Ryoga, mientras Ukyo anotaba. 

- "Es una psicópata, su físico tampoco es nada del otro mundo, me persigue como una lapa, ademas que es la que trae más problemas... Sin mencionar lo que ha dicho Ryoga" - Anotaba Ranma en su libreta. 

- Total, solamente un punto de físico para Kodachi - dijo Ukyo poniendo el punto en la pizarra. Ranma puso 0 puntos en su libreta.- Siguiente: Nabiki Tendo - 

- Pues también es guapa, pero tiene una mente muy macabra y todo lo hace por dinero. Además que es un año mayor que yo y no parece interesarle los hombres. Siempre me engaña y se ríe de mí. A veces me cae fatal - 

- "Es una beneficiada de primera. Me saca fotos con mi cuerpo de mujer, me engaña y me soborna para que le dé dinero. Pero a veces me ayuda, y no esta mal físicamente." 

- Un punto físico para Nabiki también - Ukyo vuelve a anotar. Ranma anota dos puntos. 

- ¿Y Kasumi? - 

- Es muy guapa, y siempre esta alegre. Es amable y atenta, y contagia su alegría a todo el mundo. Pero tiene 20 años, y la veo más como una madre que como una pareja. Creo que será muy feliz con el hombre que este con ella - 

- "Es muy buena consejera, además que se preocupa por todo el mundo. Por un tiempo fue como la madre que nunca conocí, y me encantaría que fuera muy feliz" 

- Pues vaya, Kasumi es la mejor por ahora, con 3 puntos - Ukyo se sorprendió de la gran estima que Ryoga sentía por la mayor de las Tendo, y también se habría sombrado por la que Ranma sentía ya que también recibió tres puntos de su parte. 

- Haber... yo, Ukyo - Al oír esto, Ryoga se quedo de piedra. Era una especie de declaración y se la estaba jugando - Ryoga, no te voy a decir nada pase lo que pase - aclaró la chica mientras sonreía. 

- Pues, ejem, Ukyo es bastante guapa, además siempre me esta ayudando a salir con Akane. Es la una chica que me ha echado la bronca, y puede que sea con ella con la que mejor me expreso. También es la única con la que he llegado a discutir libre sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Me llevo muy bien con ella. - Ryoga lo expreso en tercera persona, para sentirse más seguro. Pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ukyo, bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo. 

- ¿Podría... Podría decirse que te he llegado a gustar? - pregunto algo sonrojada Ukyo. Y la respuesta de sí con la cabeza de Ryoga hizo que quedara cabizbaja y sonrojada también. 

- "Es mi mejor amiga. Siempre me invita a okonamiyakis y me ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Nos conocemos desde pequeños y es bastante guapa. Es la mejor consejera que pudiera tener" - Anoto Ranma, aprovechando el momento de confusión. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, los dos seguían cabizbajos y sonrojados. Ranma, que no quería estar allí para ver a una parejita sonrojada, toco un poco la ventana y se escondió. Ryoga y Ukyo pensaron que era el viento, pero despertaron de su letargo. Ukyo, algo nerviosa, empezó a escribir en la pizarra. Puso finalmente como pudo los cinco puntos que recibía. Ranma le dio cuatro. 

- Bueno... Este... Shampoo... - 

- Shampoo es muy guapa (NdA: a Ryoga todas le parecen guapas ¬¬), pero tiene planes descabellados, y es un peligro comer lo que cocina. Más encima tiene a una bisabuela que es una auténtica momia viviente sin escrúpulos. Además persigue a Ranma solo porque le venció, lo que me hace pensar que solo lo hace por su tradición, y podría hacerlo con cualquiera - Ukyo anoto 2 puntos para Shampoo mientras parecía olvidar el mal trago anterior. 

- "Otra lapa crónica. No hace más que causar problema, además siempre me engaña y me juega malas pasadas. Su abuela es una vieja sin sentido de la decencia que le come el coco a todo el que cae en sus manos. Shampoo es muy guapa, ademas que sensual cuando se lo propone, y hay momento que se comporta como una verdadera enamorada, pero no pasa de eso. Total: 2 puntos" - escribió Ranma rápidamente. 

- La siguiente es... Akari - dijo Ukyo esperando una descripción. 

- Bueno Akari es muy linda, pero su belleza es más infantil. También es muy cariñosa y atenta, y es la única que se me ha declarado abiertamente sin problemas. No tengo nada que ocultarle y por eso se que me quiere sinceramente. Pero como está atada a la promesa de su abuelo, la de casarse con aquel que venza a su cerdo, pues no estoy muy seguro - 

-"Es una buena chica. Es simpática y me cae bien. Se que el tonto de Ryoga la cuidará bien, y creo que están hechos el uno para el otro. Pero como Ryoga tiene la mente en Marte, todavía sigue con su inseguridad." - 

- En fin, Akari tiene 7 puntos - Ukyo sintió un pinchazo cuando vio que Akari la superaba. Pero lo ignoró. Ranma le dio 4. 

- Y finalmente la esperada Akane - 

- Bueno, Akane es amable y generosa. Se preocupa por todo el mundo, pone mucho empeño en lo que hace, y siempre intenta ser de utilidad. Además también es atractiva. Pero ya esta prometida con Ranma, y por ahora su familia no tiene pensado romper el acuerdo. Por lo demás, es la mejor chica que he conocido - Ukyo puso 7 puntos a Akane 

- "¿A donde a ido el: es la chica con la que mejor me siento? Embustero..." - pensaba la profesora del amor. 

- "Akane es una testaruda, tiene los pechos planos, ademas es una marimacho que..." - Ranma paro de escribir un momento. Leyó lo que había puesto casi por inercia. Lo tacho rápidamente y volvió a empezar - "Akane es la mejor chica que conozco. Aunque siempre me pelee con ella, eso demuestra nuestra compenetración. Siempre que me sonríe se me olvidan los problemas. Y... " - Ranma seguía escribiendo mientras Ryoga y Ukyo analizaban la pizarra. 

- Haber Ryoga, la puntuación es la siguiente. Del 0 al 2 es que pasas olímpicamente de ellas, el 3 y 4, que les tienes simpatía. Del 5 al 7, que te gustan, y del 8 al 10, que estas enamorado de ella. Pasas de Nabiki, Shampoo y Kodachi. Simpatizas con Kasumi. Y te gustan Akane, Akari, y ejem... Yo - Ukyo tomo aire y evito sonrojarse lo mas posible. Ryoga tres cuartos de lo mismo - Sin embargo, por esto no puedes decir que estés enamorado de ninguna. Si acaso, a Akane la tienes idolatrada, y aprecias a Akari porque se te ha declarado. Pero poco más que eso - 

Ryoga deliberó sobre el tema. Ukyo llevaba algo de razón. ¿Y si en realidad Akane simplemente era una meta autoimpuesta?. Ukyo, por su parte, bostezó. Ya era de noche y el cansancio se imponía (NdA: Pero si no has trabajado, gandula) 

- Deberías tomarte algo de tiempo y recapacitar. Te dejare la pizarra por si crees conveniente subirle algún punto a alguien - dijo mientras se preparaba para subir a ducharse. Ryoga se quedo mirando fríamente la pizarra, mientras Ukyo subía a bañarse. Y Ranma, seguía escribiendo cosas sobre Akane debajo de la ventana. 

Finalmente Ranma llego al Dojo Tendo. Era de noche y estaban todos dormidos. Y es que, resulta que los pedidos que le faltaban eran muy retorcidos. ¿Tenia él que tocar casa por casa para saldar cuentas con los clientes de Nabiki? Por lo visto así era. Sin embargo, estaba contento por la primera clase recibida. Le había aclarado bastante las cosas a si mismo. Se cambió y se acostó bien abrigado, mientras leía su libreta. Akane finalmente recibió nueve puntos (no le puso diez por venganza de los martillazos recibidos). Releyó varias veces sus anotaciones, y contento, se dispuso a dormir. Lamentablemente, puede que sea el único que durmiera tranquilo, porque Ryoga, no hacía mas que meditar delante la pizarra, y darse golpes contra las paredes, Akane esperaba en el patio a la llegada de Ranma, que creía que no había llegado; y finalmente Ukyo, la profesora del amor, daba vueltas en la cama mientras se repetía en su cabeza "Le gusto a Ryoga... le gusto a Ryoga... le gusto a Ryoga..." 

Fin del primer capítulo 

[Terminado a las 1:45 de la madrugada, horario de Greenwich] 

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 5] 

[Tazas de Café servidos: 4] 

[Veces que oí "Acuéstate de una vez, jilipollas": unas 6...] 

NdA: Batto was here! Se me paso la mano escribiendo. Debería dejar la cafeína. Como este capítulo lo escribí un día después de escribir el prólogo, no tengo nada que decir nuevo. Así que inaguraré la sección de "¡Preguntas que nunca se hicieron sobre ideas estúpidas que no vienen a cuento!" con probablemente su única entrega, dado que lo escribo porque no tengo otra cosa que poner. 

1) ¿Porque Mousse tiene confianza con Ryoga y Ukyo? R: la Relación de Akane y Ranma (dialogalmente hablando) esta apoyada por los Tendo y Saotome y sus impertinentes conversaciones. Sin embargo Ryoga y Ukyo no tiene ese ambiente, que tuve que poner a Mousse como consejero de Ukyo y Ryoga, algo así como Kasumi para Akane y Ranma. Yukino tomaría el rol de Nabiki... Y Ranma y Akane probablemente tomen el rol de Soun y Genma, aunque ya hemos visto la preferencia de Ranma por Akari como miss Hibiki... que rollo ¬¬ 

2) Hablando de eso, ¿Quien narices es Yukino Makimura? R: Es la futura emperatriz del mundo, así que sin confianzas, llamadla Makimura-san . Aunque no lo pensé en primer momento, Yuki-chan me encantó cuando me invente el chiste de la caminata mañanera de Ryoga. Así que definiremos al personaje como "camarera amargada y explotada que sueña con conquistar el mundo". No será un personaje principal, pero cuando salga se hará notar. 

3) ¿Porque escribes cosas que no parecen tener sentido alguno en la historia? R: porque soy fan de Tarantino :P. La verdad es que lo que no tiene sentido ahora lo tendrá más adelante. Aunque hay veces que escribo por describir la conversación normal de personas (como la conversación de Mousse y Ryoga) 

Bueno ya esta! Espero que les guste el capítulo o por lo menos que no se les haga largo las 8 páginas. A pasado un día y no tengo avisos de reviews todavía no se ha subido el prólogo, peor los que puedan, que opinen del primer capítulo también Por favor! Gracias de Antemano. 

H.Battosai 


	3. Lección 2 Pídeme una cita

Clases para Amar 

Lección 2.- 

Pídeme una cita. 

Akane se despertó enfadadísima. Ranma no había aparecido en toda la noche, y no sabía donde estaba. Pero lo peor fue, cuando dispuesta a lavarse, Ranma se le adelantó con un "permiso..." Y cerró la puerta del baño tras si. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ella preocupada y más encima no se digna a saludarla. 

- "Pues ahora le va a esperar su madre" - pensó Akane, mientras se cambiaba y dispuesta a lavarse en la cocina. 

Cuando salió Ranma del baño, listo para la escuela, Kasumi le aseguró que Akane ya se había ido al instituto. Ranma, extrañado porque su prometida no le esperó, se dirigió a la mesa para desayunar. Nabiki y buena parte de la familia ya se encontraba en ella. Nodoka servía lo que Kasumi le entregaba. Una vez todo puesto sobre la mesa, los inquilinos empezaron a comer. 

- Bueno Ranma... - dijo Soun masticando - ¿Como fueron las clase ayer? - Al oír esto, Ranma escupió el sumo en la cara de su padre, que acabó convertido en panda, mientras se sacudía la cabeza. Ranma miró ferozmente a Nabiki, que seguía masticando su desayuno. 

- Se trata que no lo sepa Akane ¿no? - respondió Nabiki sin dejar de mirar los alimentos que seleccionaba. 

- No creo que sea muy varonil necesitar ayuda para cortejar a tu prometida - 

- Nodoka, cada uno tiene sus maneras de hacer las cosas - Respondió Soun, tratando de ser comprensible con su yerno. 

- "El fin justifica los medios" - escribió Genma en un letrero. 

- Pero deberías darle una explicación a Akane, Ranma... - Kasumi parecía ser la única que se preocupaba por su hermana. 

- ¿Alguien me sirve más arroz? - preguntó el maestro Happosai. Ranma salió mascullando los dientes hacia el colegio, mientras de fondo se oía "Parece que progresa, al menos no a negado sus intenciones..." 

Ukyo se levantó con unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando. Una vez que se dio cuenta que era de día, suspiró. 

- "Debí haberme puesto 6 puntos..." - dijo, funfurruñando. Bajó rápidamente al salón, ya cambiada y lista para salir, cuando miró el panorama. La pizarra seguía en su sitio. Pero el rotulador no. Ukyo prestó atención a las puntuaciones de la pizarra. Ninguna chica había cambiado. Sin embargo, reconoció que los números de ella, Akane y Akari, no estaba escritos con su letra. 

- "Parece que intentó cambiarle los puntos a una de las tres." - Pensó la cocinera, mientras se rascaba la barbilla. De pronto, Ryoga entró a la casa. Llevaba el perro de los Yamada mordiéndole la cabeza, el brazo chamuscado, y a Yukino agarrada de la pierna mientras sollozaba "Págame de una vez" . Con un movimiento de cabeza, Ryoga estampó al perro con el marco de la puerta, que salió sollozando, todo esto mientras intentaba librarse de Yukino. 

- Nunca me acostumbraría a vivir en este barrio - se quejaba Ryoga, mientras por fín se desataba a Yukino. 

- Yuki-chan ¿No deberías ir a la escuela? - preguntó Ukyo con una sonrisa. Yukino la miro seriamente. 

- Poderosa Makimura-san para ti, bruja - 

- "¿Bruja? Será impertinente la niña..." - pensó Ukyo borrándose la sonrisa de la cara. 

- Como próxima líder del planeta, no tengo necesidad de estudiar. Sin contar de que mi escuela esta en obra y estamos de vacaciones unas semanas... - respondió la pequeña mientras se hacia el pelo para atrás. Ukyo miró con furia a Ryoga mientras este bostezaba. 

- Al parecer, sus padres interrogaron a Yukino al llegar, y esta les explico que... - 

- Mi hermanito jefe y yo estamos recaudando fondos para subvencionar nuestras tropas del terror vendiendo okonomiyakis - Respondió Yukino, que empezaba a cambiarse de ropa. 

- ...así que me pidieron que si les hacia el favor de entretenerla por las mañanas - suspiró finalmente Ryoga. Yukino saltaba de mesa en mesa jugando, mientras Ukyo ardía en furia. 

- ¡No tengo dinero como para contratar una empleada más! - gritó Ukyo mientras golpeaba a Ryoga con la espátula. 

- Dicen que con cuidarla y que lleve okonomiyakis para la cena es suficiente... Además yo me pierdo entre tantas mesas... - Aun con las explicaciones de Ryoga, Ukyo no cesaba de pegarle. Ukyo sabía que ese mal humor mañanero no era solo por este tema, quizás también se sentía algo resentida por las puntuaciones. 

- ¡Deja de atosigar al hermanito jefe, bruja! - grito Yukino mientras se agarraba a la cabeza de Ukyo y le tapaba los ojos. 

- ¡¿Como que jefe?! ¡Yo soy la dueña del local! - gritaba Ukyo lanzando espatulazos al aire. Yukino sorprendida se separó y se acercó a Ryoga. 

- Hermanito jefe ¿es verdad eso? - pregunto al desmayado Ryoga. Este asintió con la cabeza - No te preocupes hermanito, juntos podremos derrocarla y hacernos con el poder - Le susurraba Yukino a Ryoga, mientras este se recuperada. Ukyo, fuera de sus casillas, y advirtiendo que se le hacía tarde, tomo su maleta y salió a la calle. 

- Que os den, pareja de locos... - dijo antes de marcharse rumbo al instituto. 

Cuando Ranma llegó al instituto, no le fue ni necesario decir que sujetara dos cubos de agua en el pasillo. Había vuelto a llegar tarde, pero desde la ventana vio como Akane, al verlo llegar, dio un fuerte giro de cabeza, con una cara de perros increíble. No había mantenido una conversación con ella desde hace ya un día y algo, y ya estaba más que enojada. A este paso, cuando aprenda como llevar a Akane a una cita, su prometida se habrá marchado con otro. Y claro, Akane no se siente apoyada por su padre, que seguramente aceptará sus desapariciones en busca del consejo de Ukyo, ni por el resto de la familia, que sabe perfectamente a donde se escabulle él todas las tardes. 

- "Tengo una familia de paletos..." - se quejo Ranma mientras suspiraba. Pero al alzar la vista, vio como Ukyo venía corriendo por el pasillo. 

- Vaya Uchan, ¿y esa cara? ¿has dormido bien? - dijo el chico de la trenza al ver las ojeras de Ukyo. 

- Digamos que me estuve pensando más de lo debido anoche - respondió Ukyo mientras entraba y saludaba. Al ver que el profesor le dejaba entrar, sin rechistar, Ranma le susurro a Ukyo por la ventana. 

- ¿Como es que te dejan entrar tan pacíficamente? - Ukyo sonrió ante la pregunta. 

- Pues con 8 meses sin llegar tarde... - respondió Ukyo mientras atendía a la lección. Ranma se quedo pensando. 

- "No vale la pena, es un precio demasiado alto..." - Pensó Ranma sin soltar sus cubos de agua. 

Era la hora de comer, y Ranma buscaba a Akane. Debía dar alguna explicación para que Akane no se enfadara, o que por lo menos resistiera unos días más sin atentar contra la vida de su prometido. Cuando la encontró, estaba sentada sola comiendo debajo de un árbol. Ranma se empezó a acercar, pero al notar su aura furiosa, decidió tomar otra estrategia. Se subió al árbol, y miró un poco. Akane comía y mientras masticaba miraba a todos los lados. Parecía buscar a alguien. Ranma se colgó de una rama, y se dejo caer. 

- ¿A quien buscas Akane? - preguntó. Akane, asustada al ver caer a Ranma del árbol, tiró un puñetazo a su prometido. Este lo recibió y calló al suelo. 

- Lo siento, ha sido un acto reflejo... ¡Pero es culpa tuya! ¿Te crees gracioso por presentarte así? - pregunto Akane, mientras Ranma se levantaba. 

- Me siento como un saco de boxeo... - dijo, mientras recolocaba su nariz. 

- Te he dicho que lo siento... - repitió la chica. Ranma se sentó al lado de Akane, y empezó a comer su comida. Los dos en silencio comían sin dirigirse no la mirada, ni las palabras. 

- Pero dime Akane, ¿A quien buscabas? - preguntó Ranma, intentando crear conversación. 

- No... No buscaba a nadie... - respondió Akane. Ranma sonrió. Parece que el enojo se estaba pasando como las nubes que oscurecían el sol. Pero como si este pensamiento traspasara las mentes de la pareja, Akane se percató de que seguía enfadada por Ranma. 

- Bueno... En verdad te estaba buscando a ti. Como nunca se donde te metes - Akane miró con una mirada atravesadora a Ranma - ¿Con cual de tus amiguitas sales últimamente? 

- Pero que dices Akane... Ayer fui a hacer unos recados a Nabiki - 

- Oh... ¿Y desde cuando le haces recados a Nabiki? - 

- Desde que me lo pidió... - Respondió Ranma intentando cerrar el tema. Pero Akane estalló en furia, estalló en cólera, y estallo su bento en la cabeza de su prometido. 

- Pues hazle todos los recados que quieras a Nabiki. ¡Hasta que te hartes! - grito mientras se marchaba, dejando a un Ranma semi inconsciente 

- "Creo que la he cagado en algún momento" - pensó Ranma. 

Ukyo volvía a casa después de haber visto como Ranma y Akane comían juntos. No lo soportó. Dijo que se encontraba mal y se marchó. Y de hecho, no había mentido. ¿Y si Mousse tuviera razón? ¿y si la declaración de Ranma o Akane no era más que cuestión de tiempo? El plan debía seguir su curso, y Ryoga debía declarase lo antes posible a Akane. Sin embargo, desde la mañana, algo dentro de ella, le hacía rechazar el plan. ¿Que diantre le pasaba? Era una pequeña chispa en su corazón, pero se hacía notar demasiado para ella. Y cada vez más. Tanto, que si seguía así, podría convertirse en un muro. ¿Pero que era? ¿Escrúpulos? ¿la conciencia? ¿la honorabilidad? Algo no iba bien. 

- Vez, hay que tener en cuenta eso. Cuando capturemos al héroe, nos cargamos a su mascota también - Cuando Ukyo entro en el Uchan's, encontró como Yukino daba explicación a unos Mousse y Ryoga que comían en la barra. Estaban viendo una película en la tele - Las mascotas de los héroes son estúpidamente listas, y de fijo saben forzar cerraduras y ataduras - 

- Yuki-chan, es una película de Disney, las mascotas reales no hacen esas cosas - Se quejo Ryoga. 

- Puede, pero hay que estar preparados. Cuando sea la soberana del mundo, muchos intentarán combatirme. Por culpa de cosas como estas, uno puede ser derrotado - respondió Yukino tomando nota. Ukyo se quedo de piedra al ver el panorama. Todos se dieron cuanta de que había llegado. 

- Hola Ukyo - saludo Ryoga. Ukyo asintió con la cabeza. 

- Hola Ukyo - saludo Mousse. Ukyo asintió con la cabeza. 

- ¡Vete bruja! - "saludo" Yukino. Ukyo asintió con la cabeza instintivamente, pero después apagó la televisión enfadada. - ¡¿Qué haces?! 

- Yuki-chan, tienes que tratar mejor a tus mayores - le regaño Ukyo. Yukino se puso de pie sobre la mesa y la miro con cara de arrogancia. 

- Makimura-san, vieja bruja. ¿Te atreves a discutir mis actos? - Resopló Yukino. Finalmente, debido a este comentario, Yukino acabó debajo de una mesa, aplastada por el pie de Ukyo. Ukyo sonreía furiosa viendo como Yukino aguantaba el pie para no ser aplastada. 

- Ukyo se ha vuelto muy violenta últimamente ¿no? - pregunto Mousse a Ryoga. 

- Puede que tenga problemas... - 

- ¿Problemas...? - 

- La menstruación y eso...- 

- Mi madre se ponía de un humor de perros con esas cosas. Dicen que duele montón - 

- Yo tenía entendido que a algunas les dolía. Otras no lo sentían hasta tener mojada las ropa interior - Contestó Ryoga limpiando la parrilla. Ukyo miró con una cara indescriptible a los chicos de la barra. 

- ¿Os divierte meteos conmigo muchachos? - dijo, antes de lanzar a Mousse a la calle y empezar a dar mandatos como jefa enloquecida. 

Ranma caminaba solo hacia el Dojo Tendo. Akane otra vez no le había esperado. Y lo peor es que aún seguía enfadada con él. ¿Debería replantearse lo que estaba haciendo? Es verdad que al fin y al cabo, una cita tampoco puede ser tan difícil, pero la clase que dio Ukyo ayer en verdad le había ayudado mucho. Además, según parece, con una cita como las que Ukyo explicará, Akane sería imposible que le rechazara. Era más seguro seguir las clases. Pero el riesgo del rechazo es cambiado por el riesgo de la pérdida de Akane, ya que parecía que este enojo ya empezaba a superar a las típica trifulcas de la pareja. Y todavía Akane tendría que aguantar esta situación al menos unos 5 días más. 

- ¡Ahh! ¡¿Que hago?! - gritaba Ranma en medio de la calle, debajo de una farola. Todo el mundo lo miraba, hasta que empezó a nevar. "Debe ser una interpretación callejera" decían algunas parejas, mientras tiraban algunas monedas al chico. Ranma, todavía cabizbajo y meditando, no notaba, como La gente se marchaba. De repente una presencia se detuvo al lado de él. Se le quedo mirando un momento, y recogió todas la monedas. 

- ¿Que haces aquí Ranma? - Preguntó. Era Nabiki, que también volvía del instituto. Ranma alzó la cabeza, y observó como Nabiki le entregaba un papel.- Los pedidos de hoy - 

- ¿Otra vez? - Ranma empezó a leer, aunque lo dejó en la primera frase: "Sacarse fotos con el cuerpo femenino." 

- Si quieres los dejamos, pero tu atañes las consecuencias... - añadió Nabiki a la queja de Ranma. 

- No, no... Esta bien - Respondió Ranma, guardándose la nota. Nabiki sonrió y siguió con su caminata. Ranma suspiró. 

- "Será mejor por ahora seguir con lo planeado" - pensó, antes de emprender la marcha. Pero lo que Ranma no sabía, o no se dio cuenta, es que una jovencita de pelos azulados había oído toda la conversación. 

En el Uchan´s, Ryoga y Yukino no dejaban de limpiar el restaurante, antes de cerrar definitivamente a las 6. Ukyo les había tratado como esclavos, y las pocas horas que abrieron por la tarde, se les hicieron eternas. Eso, sin contar las peleas que Ukyo y Yukino protagonizaban cada dos por tres. Pero por fin parecía acabar. 

- ¿Te ha pasado algo malo en el instituto? - pregunto Ryoga, mientras veía como Ukyo tomaba algo de té. 

- No... No ha pasado nada extraño - respondió Ukyo, mientras veía como Yukino salía del restaurante comiendo su habitual okonamiyaki y gritando "¡Mi venganza será terrible!". 

- Te... ¿Te ha venido? - preguntó tímido Ryoga 

- ¿Venido? - 

- La regl... La menstruación... - 

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Ryoga! - le grito al chico mientras tomaba otra taza de té - Cuando me venga ya lo sufrirás... - 

- Jeje... Por lo menos espero que no sea esta semana - Rió Ryoga, viendo que Ukyo no se enfado demasiado por el comentario, sino que se extraño. 

- ¿Esta semana? - 

- Las clases duraran menos de una semana ¿no? - Ukyo se sorprendió. Eso era algo que no había tenido en cuenta. Probablemente porque no le dio importancia hasta ahora, pero una vez que recordó que Ryoga solo estaría unos días con ella, esa chispa que tanto temía se volvió a encender. ¿Que pasaba? 

Ranma había estado en casa menos de 5 minutos. Se había cambiado y abrigado, para salir lo antes posible. Como Ukyo salió unas horas antes, quizás se había perdido algo importante. Pero tampoco quería encontrase con Akane. El complejo de agente de la Gestapo que tenía su prometida, le llevarían a un interrogatorio múltiple, conclusiones precipitadas, y obviamente utilización de la violencia por parte de ella. Pero parecía que no había llegado, y eso le tranquilizaba. Tranquilo hasta que ya en la calle, se dio cuenta que sería un peligro que le viera dirigiéndose al Uchan's. 

- "En fin, con un poco de cuidado no creo que pase nada" - pensó, mientras se marchaba del Dojo. Pero Akane veía desde su habitación como su prometido emprendía la caminata mirando el papel que Nabiki le había entregado. Y estaba decidida a ponerse manos a la obra. Ranma, Ajeno a lo que pasaba en la casa, siguió su camino. Doblando la esquina, encontró a Mousse, que caminaba por la nieve con un paraguas. 

- Mousse, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Hoy no trabajas en el Nekohanten? - Mousse se detuvo y miró a Ranma. 

- Bueno... últimamente tengo demasiado tiempo libre - respondió el chico pato - ¿Y tú? - 

- Yo tengo que hacer unos encargos de Nabiki - 

- ¿Te está extorsionando? - 

- Es una manera de decirlo... - Los dos detuvieron la conversación un momento. 

- Mousse, ¿has visto algo extraño en el comportamiento de Ukyo estos días? - preguntó Ranma 

- ¿Ukyo? - 

- Se que pasas mucho en el Uchan's. Ukyo ha venido con una cara de sueño increíble a clase, ademas que se ha ido antes de lo normal - 

- Bueno, creo que el que este Ryoga hospedado en su casa, le está haciendo replantearse las cosas inevitablemente. Los sentimientos que cambian continuamente son los más difíciles de entender, y una chica joven, puede que sea la persona cuyo mosaico en el corazón cambie de colores más rápidamente... - respondió Mousse mientras empieza a caminar de nuevo - ... Aunque puede, que solo este algo cansada - finalizó. Ranma quedó algo más pensativo con lo que Mousse le acababa de decir. Akane también poseía esa facultad. Era una chica joven y guapa, ¿sus sentimientos eran tan inestables como dijo Mousse de los de Ukyo? El miedo volvía a apoderarse de Ranma. ¿Y si lo que estaba haciendo era la causa de un desastre irremediable? ¿Que podía llegar a pasar? ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo? 

Ryoga Y Ukyo ya habían descansado lo suficiente, así que la chica, sin molestar a Ryoga, empezó a preparar sus cosas para la lección de hoy. Ryoga, por mientras veía la tele. 

- "¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡No puedes negar haber visto la Lluvia de pétalos de Sakura! ¡Deja de mentir!" - Decía un protagonista de la televisión. A Ryoga le empezaba a vencer el sueño, dado que el programa se le empezaba a hacer monótono. Ukyo dio una palmada enfrente de sus narices. 

- ¡¿Qué?! - Ryoga se sobresaltó y lanzo unos puñetazo al aire. Uno de ellos le dio a Ukyo y esta calló adolorida. 

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Ukyo! - se apresuró a decir Ryoga, mientras levantaba a la chica. Esta, aunque no estaba aturdida, se sonrojo al ser llevada en brazos por Ryoga hasta la mesa más cercana - ¿Te he hecho daño? Tienes mala cara - Ukyo tomo cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, y rápidamente cambió el semblante. 

- Ok, no pasa nada. Será mejor que empezamos - dijo, volviéndose seria un momento. 

- ¿Segura? - Ryoga insistió mientras Ukyo recibía un lapsus mental. 

- "Ryoga es amable, gentil, atento..." - Ukyo recordó las palabras que Akane nombró ayer refiriéndose al chico perdido - "Quizás si tenga razón..." 

- ¿Ukyo? - Ryoga preguntó de nuevo al ver que Ukyo volvía a irse mentalmente. 

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, empecemos de una vez - dijo la chica mientras traía la pizarra. En ella está la frase clave que titulaba un esquema. 

- ¿Pedir una cita? - preguntó Ryoga. 

- Sí. Está claro que esta aprendiendo a tener una, pero para tenerla es fundamentar pedirla. Así que esta clase será dedicada a este pequeño pero importante acto - Explicaba Ukyo, señalando el esquema - Respecto a el resultado, clasificaremos los datos en "Objetivo: sí" "Objetivo: no". 

- ¡Pero si yo quiero que me diga que sí! - replicó Ryoga. 

- Ya... por eso nos vamos a saltar esa parte. Esto son paso que puedes seguir para pedirla - Señalo Ukyo a la pizarra. 

Ranma había llegado justo cuando Ukyo empezó a señalar los paso que se debía seguir para pedir una cita sin que la respuesta fuera negativa. 

- Antes de nada, para pedir la cita, debes primero conocer a la chica, o mejor dicho, que ella te conozca a ti. Ninguna mujer que se aprecie, acepta citas de gente desconocida, o de gente que desconfía. Esto nos lleva al siguiente punto. Causarle una buena impresión. Comúnmente, a todas las mujeres nos gustan los chicos sentimentales, atentos, educados, y divertidos. El físico, si te conoce bien, pasa a un muy segundo plano. Una de las cosas más importantes es que ella se sienta bien contigo, que muestre que le gusta tu presencia y que de alguna muestra de que en su ranking de preferencias, estar contigo esté en un buen lugar. La manera más simple de averiguar esto es con un ejemplo "Si paseas por la calle y te la encuentras yendo a algún lugar, le planteas la pregunta: Voy a comprar una cosa ¿Te apetece ir conmigo?. Si ella acepta pues vuelves a preguntar ¿No ibas a alguna parte, no te molesta?. La respuesta ideal sería: No era nada importante, no te preocupes". Si esto es así, tienes el 80% de que te salga bien la cosa - explicaba Ukyo. Ryoga atendía, y Ranma tomaba nota debajo de la ventana. 

- Bueno, Akane ya me conoce, pero no se la impresión que tiene sobre mi ¿Intento lo que tu has dicho? - preguntó Ryoga. 

- No hace falta. Aunque no la sabemos, esta parte no se podría cambiar a corto plazo, así que confiaremos que te tenga mucha estima - Respondió Ukyo - "¿Porque digo esto si se perfectamente que Akane aprecia mucho a Ryoga?" - pensó. Ranma afuera, también se planteaba la pregunta. 

- "¿Y si hago la prueba y sale mal? Además, no soy sentimental, ni educado, ni atento... Por lo menos con Akane..." - Pensaba Ranma mientras veía la notas que había escrito. 

- Y bien... la parte dos y decisiva: La petición. Hay mucha maneras de hacerlo. Pero primero hay que ver las reglas que debes seguir. 1º Debéis estar solos. Las chicas tenemos los sentimientos muy a flor de piel, y nos da vergüenza que los demás lo sepan. Ten en cuenta eso. 2º Tiene que ser una petición, no una obligación. Si la atosigáis acabara odiándote (NdA: Caso de Kuno...) y 3º Cuida tus palabras. Según como lo expreses, ella pensará una u otra cosa. y teniendo en cuenta que es Akane, si no se lo dices claro lo que es, quizás no lo entienda... Como ha pasado muchas veces - Ukyo suspiró - Hay tres formas básicas de hacerlo. 

A) "Por circunstancias de la vida...": Pues es el método más utilizado. Digamos que tienes dos entradas de cines. Pues la invitas a ella. ¡Importante! No debes poner pretextos. Nada de cosas como: "Es que me da cosa tirarlas" o "Me sobra una y..." Eso puede hacer pensar a la chica que se la das porque o la primera persona la rechazó, o simplemente te da igual quien venga. Puede que con Akane sea necesario enfatizar que son expresamente para ella. Un "...y pensé en ti para ir..." o "tu eres la mejor persona para acompañarme" nunca están de más. 

B) "Como celebración": Esta es más complicada, porque hay que esperar una fecha exacta. Con el pretexto de una celebración, un cumpleaños, o algún día especial, pues le propones salir por ahí. Es importante que en la explicación digas "los dos solos". Después de esto, la chica sabrá que estáis hablando de una cita de cabo a rabo. Lo bueno de esta forma, es que ella puede elegir a donde ir, y no te arriesgas a llevarle a un sitio que le desagrade, como la primera. 

C) "Como el que no quiere la cosa": Esto no solo es una manera de invitarla, la mayoría de los chicos lo usan como método para ligar completo. Pasar por delante de un cine es la manera más fácil de decir "que te parece si entramos", sin que la chica lo piense mucho. Dejarse llevar por el momento es principalmente el error femenino que todos los chicos alguna vez utilizan. Un beso es fácil de conseguir en un momento romántico, y mas sencillo aún es conseguir un abrazo en un momento triste. El punto malo es que probablemente la chica no considere nada serio de estas acciones. - finalizó Ukyo volviéndose a sentar - Y con esto acaba la parte teórica de hoy - Finalizó. Ranma, dejó de anotar, guardó su lápiz, y se dispuso a terminar los recados de Nabiki mientras aún era de día. Sin embargó, con las prisas no escuchó lo siguiente que Ukyo dijo. 

- Ahora vamos a la parte práctica... - dijo Ukyo mientras borraba la pizarra y la empezaba a guardar. 

- ¿Práctica? - preguntó Ryoga extrañado. 

- Claro, no sirve de nada que sepas esto si no sabes utilizarlo. Cuando lo intentes con Akane, no habrá tiempo para fallos, así que practicaremos ahora - 

- ¿Y como lo hacemos? - 

- No seas tonto, yo haré de chica y tu de chico. No hay que darle más vueltas al tema ¿no? - dijo Ukyo, mientras se arreglaba un poco, y se ponía en postura de "no hacer nada" - empieza con el que quieras - Dijo. Ukyo miraba la techo mientras esperaba que Ryoga hiciera algo. De reojo miró como Ryoga se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón y se colocaba con la mano el pelo y la cinta (NdA: ¿porque os arregláis tanto, panda de pillos? Jeje). 

- Ejem... Ukyo, tengo unas entradas... para ver... "El club del suicidio", y... esto... Como no hay nadie más que... - Ryoga intentaba continuar hasta que vio como Ukyo le miraba con cara de asco - ¿Qu... que pasa? - 

- ¿"El club del suicidio"? ¿a que clase de película pretendes invitar a una chica? - 

- Es una película muy buena, la vi el otro día... (NdA: en serio es buena... Le doy el sello de "Recomendada por H.Battosai") - Responde Ryoga. 

- A las chicas no nos gustan esas cosas. Tienes que elegir una que creas que le gusta a ella. Y si quieres crear ambiente es mejor una romántica... - Aconsejó Ukyo - Además no debes decir "Como no hay nadie más" ni cosas por el estilo. Prueba con otra cosa - Ukyo volvió a la posición inicial mientras Ryoga pensaba 

- Vaya Ukyo, ya que estamos en el Uchan's, ¿te apetecería comer algo? - dijo Ryoga, bastante más seguro. 

- Pues no se... Es que estoy a dieta... - respondió Ukyo haciéndose la extrañada. 

- Ah... Pues vaya... - Ukyo se quedo de piedra con la respuesta. 

- ¡¿Como que "pues vaya"?! ¡Intenta convencerme hombre, dime que hablaremos un rato, que no necesito hacer dieta, o algún piropo que ayude! - 

- ¡Oye no es tan fácil! ¡No eres Akane! ¡no me puedo meter en el ambiente! - Esto enfadó muchísimo a Ukyo. Una comparación con Akane era demasiado. Pero si eso fue poco, lo que pasaría a continuación, sería algo increíble para los dos. 

- ¡Da igual quien sea, tienes que enamorarme! ¡¿Si no eres capaz de pedir una cita a derechas, como piensas seguir?! ¡¿No decías que te gusto?! ¡Compórtate con un hombre y tírame los tejos! ¡Hazme sentir que te atraigo! - Ukyo cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía y se sonrojo, mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Por eso no vio como Ryoga sonreía y decía "Pues ahora verás". 

- Oye Ukyo, dentro de poco será fin de año. Podríamos celebrarlo de alguna forma - dijo mientras se acercaba a Ukyo y le acariciaba las manos - Una cena, un paseo, lo que tu quieras... - se acercó a su cara - Pero los dos solos, sin nadie que nos moleste - Ukyo ya no podía estar más nerviosa ante esta petición tan inusual de Ryoga. Le palpitaba tanto el corazón que tenía miedo de que Ryoga lo escuchara. 

- ¿Que me dices? - preguntó finalmente Ryoga. 

Akane salió a la calle a buscar a Ranma. (NdA: Que ser mas cruel soy, os deje en el momento crítico. Expectación, expectación. Wahahaha). Las dudas se empezaban a convertir en miedo, y el miedo en sufrimiento. Ranma no había vuelto en muchas horas, y no había dicho nada a nadie de donde iba. No llevaba paraguas, y la nevada empezaba a cubrir la calles demasiado. ¿Donde estaría? ¿estaría en un aprieto? ¿o con una de sus prometidas? Si estaba con ellas. ¿Querrá decir eso que prefería estar con ella en vez de estar calentito en su casa?. Una parte de ella, tía miedo de que así fuera. 

- "No se por que sufro tanto por él. Seguro que Ranma no se como el coco tanto por mí" - pensó Akane (NdA: seguro, seguro...) mientras seguía caminando, buscándolo con la mirada. 

- Akane, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Ranma, que miraba a Akane desde lo alto de un muro. 

- ¡No me asustes! - grito ella, mientras conseguía ver donde estaba. Ranma bajó de un salto y se coloco delante de ella - esto... Yo... - la dichosa parte orgullosa de Akane, negaba que reconociera frente a su prometido que estaba preocupada por él. Pero sorprendentemente, Ranma dijo algo inusual es su carácter. 

- Esto Akane... Voy a hacerle unos recados a Nabiki... ¿Te apetece venir conmigo? - pregunto, cabizbajo, intentando no hacer ver lo nervioso que estaba. Akane se sorprendió un momento. Pero en seguida sonrió. 

- Claro Ranma - dijo mientras empezaban a caminar. Akane, tuvo un capricho momentáneo, que no puedo detener, y sin hacerse notar, junto su brazo con el de Ranma y le agarró de la mano. Ranma se frenó en seco, cosa que asusto a Akane. 

- Akane, ¿No ibas a alguna parte? - Akane se sorprendió, ya que creía que Ranma se iba a quejar por su enlazamiento de mano. Pero esta vez sonrió. 

- No, no te preocupes Ranma. No era nada importante... - contesto la chica, y los dos siguieron caminando bajo la nieve. 

Fin del segundo capítulo 

[Terminado a las 23:37 de la noche, horario de Greenwich] 

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 3] 

[Tazas de Café servidos: 3] 

[Cosas más repetida por las cotorras de mis vecinas debajo de mi ventana: "¿Sabias que la del 5º ha vuelto a cambiar de novio?" "No me digas..." "Pues si muchacha, y este es el cuarto en 3 meses" "Válgame Dios..."] 

NdA: Batto ha llegado!, esconded a las chicas! Ñec. Pues si señores, la del quinto tiene novio nuevo. (¡No nos importa viejas chismosas!) Respecto al fic, pues que me lo estoy pasando pipa escribiéndolo. ¿Que os parece a vosotros? A Ukyo empiezan a saltarle las dudas, Akane esta hasta las narices de tanto secretísimo, a Ranma el miedo le acompleja sobre su decisión, y Ryoga parece no darse cuenta de nada ¿de nada, nada? Pues no se yo... Por ahora Ranma y Ukyo se llevan el protagonismo, y hay bastantes lío. ¿Que pasará cuando Ryoga y Akane tomen las riendas también en el asunto? 

Muchas gracias a los reviews que habeis enviado. Me anima mucho que os guste la historia. No dejeis de enviadlos. Y ahora preguntas de la nueva sección "La pluma incomprensible" 

Para Emalteas) Esta claro que Ranma tiene el full, pero como el propio Ranma dice, no es fácil jugarlo sin él saber que cartas tiene los demás. Es decir, para mi el principal problema de Ranma y Akane es su miedo a ser rechazado por el otro, y que esos insultos que dan y reciben, sean mas que bromas. ¿No crees? 

Para Jade Saotome) No se si lo previsible es el guión, o Akane en sí. ¡Eres adivina! Akane seguirá a Ranma más de una vez ¿Logrará escabullirse Ranma? ¿Akane descubrirá las clases clandestinas? ¿ matará a Ranma o solo le dejara en coma? ¿Cuando decidiré a responder a los reviews con otros? (así os obligo a leer) Haceos vuestras propias preguntas. 

Muchas gracias a Yara-chan, Jade Saotome, Emaltea, Lady Vega y AlasseaFaelivrin por los reviews. Seguid mandando 

H.Battosai 


	4. Lección 3 ¡Vamos a la feria!

Clases para Amar 

Lección 3.- 

¡Vamos a la Feria! 

Ukyo, Ranma y Akane estaban en clase, y de las pocas veces que los tres pensaban en sus propias cosas, esta quizás era la más llamativa. Ninguno atendía a la lección del profesor. Akane, estaba sorprendida. Ranma parecía haber calmado su orgullo de un día para otro. Cuando ayer caminaban juntos, más de una vez empezaron una pelea. Pero inexplicablemente, Ranma las detenía con un "está bien" o "dejemos el tema". ¿Que pasaba? Todo era demasiado extraño como para abstenerse a preguntar, o el caso de Akane a investigar. Ranma por su parte, pensaba en la prueba que le hizo a Akane ayer ¿quiso decir que él estaba en muy buen puesto en el corazón de Akane? Sin embargo, aun no encontraba el valor para arriesgarse, aunque con lo que sabía, ya podía pedirle una cita. Se acercaba navidad y año nuevo. Unas fechas perfectas. Tenía dinero ahorrado. Y en navidad todos tenían sus planes (NdA: en Japón la reunión familiar se hace en año nuevo). Todo parecía querer decir "hazlo de una vez", pero sin embargo, todavía había dudas. Por eso Ranma llega a autoconsolarse, sin saber que a pocos metros de él, había una persona que realmente lo estaba pasando mal. Ukyo no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. No sabía que había pasado, pero la petición de cita de Ryoga, le había tocado. Realmente, llego a pensar que era verdad, que un chico le estaba pidiendo salir. Pero cuando cayó el la cuenta de que Ryoga solamente estaba practicando, simplemente algo estalló en ella. No pudo soportarlo, y huyó. Y ahora no sabía que hacer. Solamente rayaba el cuaderno, poniendo sin sentidos, y reduciendo su escritura a rayones que apenas eran comprensibles. O simplemente ella no entendía. ¿o será que no quería entenderlos? 

Ryoga estaba preparando todo para abrir. Esta mañana no encontró a Ukyo. Ayer parecía enfadada. Se pusieron a gritar en medio de la práctica, y como venganza, él tuvo la mejor interpretación de su vida, invitándola a una velada romántica de fin de año. Para él era perfecta, pero como veía a Ukyo callada después de terminar la invitación, le preguntó "¿Lo he hecho bien?". Ukyo le miró con una cara indescriptible, mezcla entre sorpresa y tristeza. Se piso de pié, y salió corriendo al piso de arriba. "¡Se terminó la práctica!" Grito, antes de cerrar la puerta. Ryoga se quedó estupefacto ante la escena. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? Pero tampoco era para ponerse así ¿no? Las dudas le apretaban demasiado. No le gustaba hacer enfadar a Ukyo. Pero si algo le gustaba menos, es que estuviera triste. Y para rematar, triste por su culpa. Y no llega a comprender el porqué. 

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Ya estoy lista! - grito Yukino entrando por la puerta. Ryoga sonrío y le saludó. 

- "Será mejor dejar esto por el momento" - pensó el chico cerdo. 

Era la hora del almuerzo. A Akane se le había pasado rapidísimo el día, quizás porque hoy tenía una misión que cumplir. Tomo rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigió al comedor. Allí Nabiki le pedía a Kuno que le comprara el almuerzo, usando sus encantos "femeninos". Akane esperó que ella se sentara para acompañarla con su comida. 

- Akane, ¿que haces aquí? ¿No solías comer fuera? - dijo su hermana. 

- Nabiki, no se que está pasando pero... ¡Deja de extorsionar a Ranma! - 

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta como se comporta? - preguntó Nabiki ,mientras miraba como Kuno se acercaba corriendo. 

- Bueno... No es eso... - Akane no pudo terminar la frase al ver a un imponente Kuno con su bandeja de comida. 

- Linda Akane, gracias por esperarme, ahora podemos ir juntos a... - Kuno se silencio cuando Nabiki le tomó la cintura y lo sentó a su lado. 

- Mira y calla, Kuno-baby, quizás así consigas aprender algo - Nabiki volvió a mirar a Akane - ¿Y bien? - Akane miró algo sorprendida a su hermana, pero su semblante se volvió serio de nuevo. 

- No me parece bien que engañes a Ranma, solo eso... - dijo finalmente la pequeña Tendo. 

- Creo que sacas conclusiones precipitadas, hermanita. ¿Te ha dicho que le estoy extorsionando? - 

- No... - 

- ¿No te gusta como se comporta ahora contigo? - 

- No es eso... - 

- Entonces, ¿que es lo que no aceptas? - Nabiki lanzo el ultimátum a Akane, y encima, enfrente de Kuno. Y por una vez, Takewaki decidió esperar a ver que pasaba. 

- ¡No acepto no saber donde esta Ranma! - grito finalmente Akane. La escuela se detuvo al oír las palabras de Akane. Pero una mirada furiosa de la chica hizo que todos siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo. 

- Mas bien, quieres que su vida gire en torno a ti... A eso se le llaman celos - Nabiki tomo un poco de comida - Además, esta no es tu forma de averiguar las cosas ¿no? - sonrió finalmente Nabiki. Akane, bastante enfurecida, salió del comedor, ante la mirada de todos. 

- Pero de que... - Kuno se iba a quejar, cuando Nabiki le metió un poco de arroz en la boca. Este empezó a masticar. 

- Ves Kuno-baby, no he roto mi promesa, y Akane conseguirá lo que quiere... - dijo sonriendo la mediana de las Tendo. 

Ukyo estaba en la azotea, como hace dos días. Pero esta vez sola. Y estaba escribiendo algo que jamás pondría en una hoja de papel. 

- "Haber, a Ranma le pondré un..." - Ukyo cerró de golpe la libreta cuando vio a Ranma acercarse. Ese le saludó como habitualmente lo hacía. 

- ¿Que tal Uchan? ¿que haces aquí sola? - 

- Ah Ranma, solo pensaba - 

- Te encuentras bien ¿duermes bien? ¿Te hace algo el cerdo de Ryoga? - preguntó Ranma abriendo tema, mientras se sentaba al lado suyo. Ukyo se sorprendió al oír a Ranma. 

- ¿Como sabes que Ryoga esta en mi casa? - 

- Bueno... Mousse me lo dijo... Je je - rió Ranma, quitándole importancia al asunto - Bueno, pero ¿que te pasa? - 

- Pues... Nada... - Ukyo intentó decírselo, pero la persona menos indicada era Ranma. Él tenía sus propios problemas, para cargar con los suyos. Y tampoco le podría aconsejar. Pero se sentía algo alegre de que Ranma se preocupara por ella. 

- Ukyo, si tienes problemas con Ryoga, dímelo. Pero Ryoga es un chico muy sensato, y si la culpa es suya, seguro que no tarda en pedirte perdón. Sin embargo si la culpa es tuya, no tengas miedo en pedírselo, que seguro te perdona - dijo Ranma, intentado ayudar en lo que pudo, antes de irse de nuevo por donde vino. Ukyo sonrío, y volvió a pensar en lo que haría. 

Ryoga conversaba con Mousse prácticamente antes de cerrar, mientras Yukino limpiaba las mesas. 

- ¿Y te resulta extraño? Lo que pasa es que no piensas - Mousse miró como Ryoga le quitaba el okonamiyaki.- quiero decir que no piensas en los sentimientos de Ukyo. Solo piensas en tus propios sentimiento, o en algunos casos en los de Akane. Eres muy cruel - señalo Mousse mientras deba otra mordía 

- No es fácil entender a alguien como Ukyo, que se guarda todo para si misma - 

- Los seres humanos están destinados a no comprenderse ni a si mismo, ni al contexto en que están inmersos. Pero el seguir intentándolo es lo que da sentido a las relaciones - 

- ¿Pero que hablas? - 

- Es que últimamente no duermo bien... - suspiró Mousse mientras terminaba de comer - En todo caso, Ukyo es una chica adolescente. No olvides eso a la hora de tratarla. - 

- ¡Oye! que no soy ningún pervertido ni nada... - 

- No me refiero a eso... - Mousse alzo el dedo y negó con la mano. Se acercó un poco a Ryoga para tratar de que Yukino no les escuchara. Pero de repente, alguien abrió la puerta, y entró con paso firme. 

- Esto.. Estamos a punto de cerrar, no se admiten más pedidos... - Ryoga detuvo su frase al ver que Ukyo entraba con la maleta. Mousse al ver que Ryoga no tenía valor para tomar la iniciativa, decidió ser él el que arrancara la conversación. 

- ¿Has decidido dejar los estudios Ukyo? No deberías escaparte tanto de clase - 

- Déjame. Además, como dijo Ryoga, estamos a punto de cerrar, no se que hacéis todavía aquí - Ukyo dejo su maleta en el sofá - Hoy no abrimos por la tarde - 

- ¿Como dices, bruja? - preguntó Yukino lanzándose a la cabeza de Ukyo. 

- Ryoga y yo tenemos cosas que hacer - respondió Ukyo intentando cazar a la pequeña niña. Mousse y Yukino miraron a Ryoga. 

- Con que cosas que hacer ¿eh? Ya veo ya... - sonrió Mousse - Bueno entonces nos vamos - Mousse agarró a Yukino, mientras esta se negaba a irse. 

- Espera Mousse, no es... - Ryoga intentaba explicarse con su amigo, pero ese se marcho rápidamente del local - Ukyo... - Cuando se dio Cuenta, Ukyo había subido a su habitación. 

Ranma estaba nervioso. Ni Ukyo ni Akane se habían presentado a las clases siguientes. ¿Habría Ukyo descubierto que asistía a sus clases? ¿Le habría dicho algo a Akane? La desesperación no podía más con él. Tenía que descubrir que pasaba. Así que no dudó en escaparse de clase también. Tomo su mochila, y en el cambio de profesor, emprendió la huida. En el camino se encontró a Nabiki. 

- ¿Has visto a Akane? - preguntó el chico casi sin detenerse. Nabiki le entrego un papel con las tareas de hoy. 

- No, no la he visto desde la comida - 

- ¿No le habrás dicho anda verdad? - 

- Ni un solo dato... - respondió Nabiki. Esto tranquilizó a Ranma. Nabiki era bastante excéntrica, pero nunca mentía. Puede que Akane se hartara de la situación, y que con un enfado pasajero, se fuera a casa a descansar. Seguramente estará cansada de que por mucho preguntar, nadie le digiera nada sobre que le pasaba a Ranma. El chico en cuestión, decidió que antes de volver a casa, pasaría por el Uchan's. 

Ryoga tocó la puerta de la habitación de Ukyo varias veces, sin recibir respuesta. Le había costado mucho subir, ya que se había perdido muchas veces. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, y Ukyo no se dignaba a responderle. 

- Ukyo... Abre de una vez, tengo que hablar contigo... - Ryoga se estaba cansando de tanto silencio - Ukyo, voy a entrar, estés lista o no... - dijo mientras retorcía el manillar de la puerta, y la abría. A sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que no había nadie en el interior. Ukyo no estaba. Ryoga, entró en la habitación, y empezó a mirar por si estaba escondida. Pero nada. 

- ¿Que haces? - se oyó detrás de Ryoga. Esté se giró rápidamente, pera ver a Ukyo en bata, y con una toalla en el pelo. Se había estado bañando, y Ryoga se no había dado cuenta. 

- Oh, lo siento... Yo.. Ya me voy... - dijo Ryoga, mientras se tapaba la nariz por miedo a que saliera sangre. 

- No hace falta... Solo... date la vuelta... - Ukyo abrió su armario y empezó a ver ropa, mientras Ryoga se daba la vuelta bastante nervioso, y miraba el escritorio. 

- Yo... yo quería, pedirte perdón... por lo de.. lo de ayer - Ryoga luchaba por sacar las palabras. 

- No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya... - 

- Bueno... Pues... No entiendo... - 

- ¿Mi enfado? Solamente es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza - finalizó Ukyo. Ryoga estaba claro que no entendía nada, y no sabía donde mirar. En una de esas, observó que encima del escritorio había una libreta abierta. Sin querer, en la primera pasada rápida, reconoció exactamente lo que era. 

- Ryoga... Hace días te dije que te replantearas el seguir con esto o dejarlo. Ya sabes mi opinión sobre tus sentimientos hacia Akane. ¿Aún así quieres invitarla? - Ukyo preguntó mientras seguía mirando que ropa ponerse. 

- Bueno... Es verdad que solo puede que me guste, al igual que otras chicas. Pero quisiera intentarlo. Solo por una vez, quisiera salir con una chica. Y pasármelo bien con ella - 

- ¿Aunque no fuese Akane? - 

- Aunque no fuese ella.... - dijo finalmente Ryoga. Ukyo se puso detrás de él, le paso las manos por la cintura, y le mostró una ropa que en ellas llevaba. 

- Báñate y ponte esta ropa... La lección de hoy nos llevará toda la tarde - Ryoga la tomo, y se dispuso a ir a la puerta - Pero no se te ocurra darte la vuelta... es que... estoy desnuda - Nada más oír esto, dos cataratas de sangre salieron de la nariz del chico. Temblando se dirigió lentamente a la salido intentando no mirara a ninguna parte más. Ukyo sonrió mientras veía a Ryoga nervioso y perdiendo litro de sangre. Estaba con un camisón que le tapaba perfectamente. 

- "Esto por venganza" - dijo sacándolo la lengua aunque no le viera - "Eres idiota respetuoso". 

Ranma salió corriendo del Dojo Tendo. Akane hoy tampoco se encontraba en casa, y eso le hizo sospechar. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que se encomendó a Dios, y lo que el quiera. Se había puesto una bufanda por si la situación lo requería, y se había escondido la trenza. Solo le faltaban 

Las gafas de sol, y parecería un espía de la KGB. Finalmente, llegó al Uchan's, pero no había nadie. ¿Ukyo no había llegado? Pero Ranma vio como en fondo de la sala, estaba la pizarra con un nuevo esquema. 

- Mierda, ya han dado la clase - de quejó Ranma en voz alta -"Aun así, puedo copiar la pizarra." - pensó, mientras cogía su libreta, y empezaba a anotar, sin saber que una persona le estaba espiando. 

Mientras, Ukyo y Ryoga caminaban a la feria. Ukyo iba vestida de un traje tradicional japonés, mientras Ryoga usaba un kimono (masculino) prestado de Ukyo. Sin embargo no se quitó la cinta, ni Ukyo se retocó el pelo. Y esto era el motivo e la pequeña discusión que tenían. 

- ¡Las prácticas son para ti! ¡Deberías saber arreglarte! ¡quítate esa bandana! - 

- ¡Tu ni siquiera te has arreglado el pelo para el kimono! ¡También eres una pasota! - 

- ¡No había tiempo! Arreglarse el pelo lleva una hora, y necesitaba ayuda... - se quejó Ukyo - así parecemos desarreglados... 

- Da igual... - suspiró Ryoga. Vale que vinieran a practicar a la feria de invierno, pero no le gustaba la idea de vestirse así. Hacía mucho frío. 

- Bueno Ryoga... Empecemos con la práctica. Salir con una chica a una feria o parque de atracciones, posee sus pros y contras. Aquí podréis divertíos y crear un buen ambiente de amistad, pero es muy difícil pasar de eso. Además puede pasar que alguno de los dos se acabe enviciando a algún puesto, y deje tirado al otro. Puede acabarse el dinero, y lo peor, podéis perdeos. Pero excepto eso, puede ser una divertida velada donde te ganaras el corazón de la chica poco a poco - Decía Ukyo mientras Ryoga asentía - Lo mejor en estos caso es repartir el dinero, y que cada cual pague lo suyo. Así ella no se sentirá mal, ni tu te arruinarás - Ryoga y Ukyo llegaron a la entrada de la feria, y vieron que, aunque era bastante temprano ya había gente. Ukyo pensó un momento, y se agarró al brazo de Ryoga. Este se sorprendió bastante. 

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Ukyo. 

- Que calentito... - 

- ¡Pervertido! - 

- Es que con este traje se pasa mucho frío - Sonrió Ryoga mientras Ukyo le devolvía la sonrisa. 

- En cuanto puedas debes usar la excusa de no perderos para agarrarla de la mano o de la cintura. Si caminas entre mucha gente, puede que ella se agarre a ti como yo, y salgas ganando - Aconsejó Ukyo. 

Ranma terminó de anotar lo que la pizarra decía. Según la pizarra, Ukyo y Ryoga deberían estar practicando en la feria de invierno. No quería perderse detalle, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa, y seguirle. Su estilo era mas de acción que de espionaje, pero debía obtener cuanta más información posible. Guardó sus cosas, y de un salto calló en la calle. Corrió hasta la esquina, pero antes de doblarla se detuvo. Ella estaba allí, con cara sorprendida. 

- A... Akane... - balbuceó Ranma. Akane no dejaba de mirarlo. - Yo...esto... - 

- Hola Ranma... - saludó Akane. Y empezó a caminar. La cara perpleja de Akane era un poema. Ranma quiso detenerla, pero no pudo reunir el coraje. Finalmente su prometida se perdió en las rozadas calles atardecientes. 

Ryoga y Ukyo se lo estaban pasando fenomenal. Aunque en los primeros puestos que visitaban, Ukyo le señalaba lo que debía o no hacer, con el paso del tiempo, esto se fue olvidando, y tanto Ukyo como el chico reían en cada cosa que entraban. Probaron en el tiro al blanco, la casa del terror, consiguieron varios peces en la prueba de sacarlos de la piscina, comieron algo de ramen en un puesto de comida rápida. El recuerdo de que esto era una practica, llegaba de muy en cuanto por parte de Ryoga, que hacia alguna que otra pregunta. Pero a todas, Ukyo respondía "esta bien Ryoga". Pero Ryoga también se empezaba a olvidar el motivo por el que habían venido, dejándose llevar por el huracán de diversión que la feria les obsequiaba. En puesto de consolas, Ukyo se fijó. Y exigió a Ryoga el probar suerte en esa. 

- ¿Y si alguno se acaba enganchando en una máquina? - 

- Nos lo pasaremos bien Ryo... - dijo Ukyo jalándole del brazo. Ukyo desde hace unas horas, le había cortado el nombre al pobre Ryoga, advirtiendo que así no gastaba tanta saliva. 

- Está bien - respondió el chico cerdo. Los dos muchachos se metieron en la tienda, y vieron gran variedad de juegos, al igual que de chicos y parejas. Ukyo decidió que era mejor jugar a uno en que pudieran jugar los dos, y no tardo en señalar la máquina de baile. Pero Ryoga se negó en rotundo. En cambio Ryoga opto por uno de disparos, pero a Ukyo le pareció demasiado violento. Finalmente se sentaron en una máquina de peleas (NdA: ¿y eso no es violento?). Echaron unas monedas, y apretaron el botón de selección. 

- Espera ¿Esto es tu contra mí? - pregunto Ukyo, al ver que los personajes aparecían en la pantalla uno frente al otro. 

- Claro, así es con todos - 

- Pero yo no quiero luchar contra ti... - replicó Ukyo, antes de darle una patada al personaje de Ryoga. Este se quedo alucinado con la estrategia de Ukyo, que no paraba de intentar golpear a Ryoga. 

- ¡Oye, has hecho trampas! - se quejó, dándole un gancho a su compañera. 

- ¿Es que no sabes que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale? - sonrió la chica, mientras atacaba con las piernas a ras del suelo. 

- Ahora verás... ¡Hadoken! - Ukyo recibió de lleno una onda de energía de Ryoga. 

- ¡Tramposo! ¡Sabias jugar y no me lo dijiste! - 

- ¿Quien decía eso de "En el amor y..."? - Ryoga se dio cuenta de que había recibido una paliza al ver el "You Win", y la postura del personaje de Ukyo. Ukyo, daba palmas de alegría y se preparaba para la siguiente ronda. Pero desgraciadamente en 20 segundos, era Ryoga quien salía vencedor. 

- Vaya, veo que te lo has tomado en serio - dijo Ukyo, preparándose para el tercer round. 

- Ahora veras quien es el mejor de los dos... - Respondió Ryoga. Que decir que recibió una paliza de la ganadora Ukyo, que saltando de alegría, agarraba el brazo de Ryoga y buscaba otro juego. 

- No te enfades Ryo-chan - Dijo Ukyo esperando que Ryoga se enfadara por el apelativo cariñoso. Ryoga se fijo en uno que jugaba un chico. Trataba de un hombre que mataba monstruos a latigazos. Y aparentemente le emociono la idea. Ukyo se negó. 

- Es solo de un jugador - alegó. 

- Pues yo voy a jugar - dijo Ryoga, que hecho una moneda. La partida comenzó y empezó a controlar el personaje. Ukyo, enfadada, se sentó a su lado. Ryoga la miraba de reojo a cada rato. Parecía enfadada. Simplemente quería jugar a un juego solo, pero ella le daba demasiada importancia. Pero no soportaba verla así, hací que le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Esta extrañada lo hizo, y Ryoga le cedió el controlador de movimiento (el joystick). 

- Tu mueves y yo golpeo - le dijo. Ukyo sonrió y prestó atención a la pantalla. Los dos intentaban coordinar los movimientos. 

- ¡Pero no huyas! ¡sino, no le puedo pegar! - se quejó Ryoga. 

- Pero.. ¡es que los monstruos son muy feos! - 

- ¡Pero detrás hay más! - Ryoga al ver que Ukyo no le hacia caso, tomo el joystick y agarrando la mano de Ukyo la hizo avanzar. Ukyo se sonrojo al contacto puro de sus manos (NdA: pero si habéis ido del brazo...), mientras Ryoga seguía concentrado. Ukyo, viendo que no hacia nada, soltó el controlador, para sostenerlo de nuevo, encima de la mano de Ryoga. 

- Ahora si que sí - dijo Ukyo, mientras se dirigía con el personaje hacia la izquierda, mientras Ryoga intentaba golpear todo lo que se moviera. 

- ¡Ah! - Ukyo se asustó al ver un murciélago gigante aparecer. 

- Es el jefe de la mazmorra. Ten cuidado que... - Antes de terminar la frase, la pantalla con "Game Over" aparecía. Ryoga se enfado, mientras Ukyo obtenía una risa estúpida. Pero finalmente los dos rieron poniéndose de pié buscando otra consola. Ukyo decidió encariñarse con uno muy bonito de conducción, donde te metías en la cabina del piloto y todo. Ryoga le dijo que de acuerdo, y la dejo montar, mientras el hachaba la moneda. 

- ¿Y tu? - preguntó la chica. 

- No pasa nada, yo me espero - 

- Nada de eso, sube - 

- Pero eso no... - 

- Tu súbete, aquí nos acomodamos - dijo Ukyo tirando de él. Ryoga se subió también al asiento, pero era demasiado estrecho para los dos. Ukyo se sentó encima de Ryoga, y tomó el volante. 

- ¡Oye! - 

- No pretenderás que seas tu el que se suba encima mío. Aquí yo soy la dama delicada - dijo Ukyo sonriendo - Y no se te ocurra tocar si permiso ¿eh? Cuidadito con las manos - continuó. La partida empezaba, y Ukyo se encargaba de volantes y Ryoga de los pedales. Ryoga tomo de la cintura a Ukyo, para que no se moviera tanto. Pero en tanto brincos, Ukyo se hecho para atrás demasiado, y aplastó a Ryoga. Este salió a la superficie como pudo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta las caras de él y las de Ukyo estaban muy juntas. Los dos se oían las palpitaciones del otro, y notaban perfectamente sus alientos. Poco a poco Ukyo, sonrojada, cerro los ojos, en espera de la reacción de Ryoga. Este, dejándose llevar por el momento, intentó cerrar los ojos y proseguir con lo que los dos esperaban. Pero algo le detuvo. 

- Esto... Ukyo - Ryoga señalaba con un dedo. 

- ¿Uh? - Ukyo abrió los ojos algo decepcionada y avergonzada, cuando vio que Ryoga señalaba con un dedo a una persona que observa la escena. No era nada más ni nada menos que el encargado. 

- Vaya parejita... ¿No soy muy mayores para hacer estas gamberradas? - dijo el encargado. No hace falta decir, que les echaron ipso facto del local. 

Ranma volvía al Dojo Tendo, defraudado por no haber encontrado a sus amigos. Pero si algo superaba su frustración, era el miedo. Akane le había pillado cerca del Uchan's, y su cara no reflejaba mucha ignorancia que digamos. Una cara sospechosa le abría gustado más que esa cara de sorpresa neutra con la que la vio. ¿Que demonios abría visto? Y lo peor ¿Que demoniaca conclusión habría sacado? Por una vez, Ranma no sabia que esperar. Un interrogatorio, una paliza, o una discusión de esa que marcan época. Por suerte, parecía tener a la familia de lado, así que si eso llegaba a ocurrir, tenía la ventaja dado que tenía el apoyo de la afición. 

- "En fin, que sea lo que Dios quiera" - dijo, antes de entrar. 

- Hola Ranma - se oyó una voz detrás del chico. Ranma se dio la vuelta y voy una Akane algo más calmada. 

- Ho...hola... - Ranma intentaba medir sus palabras y no decir nada incoherente, cuando se dio cuenta que Akane entraba a la casa, ignorándolo completamente. 

- "No se si esta enfadada o frustrada por no sabes lo que pasa" - pensó el chico antes de entrar. 

Ukyo estaba en su habitación escribiendo en su cuaderno. Lo había pasado muy bien, y Ryoga no había metido la pata como en otras ocasiones, con sus frases "rompe-ambientes". Aunque en el camino de vuelta, en principio estaban bastante sonrojados y nerviosos, después las risas y la alegría de la diversión tomo parte de la conversación. Una vez dentro de Uchan's, Ryoga le agradeció la tarde que pasaron, diciendo de que, aunque eran unas prácticas, se lo había pasado de maravilla. Ukyo le sonrió y también le dio las gracias por la velada, antes de subir a su habitación. Aún oía el caminar de Ryoga por la casa. Sin embargo no le importaba, ya que su escritura marcaba en tinta algo que ya había decidido. Al oír como Ryoga se acostaba, sonrió, y tapando su bolígrafo, emprendió camino a su cama. Después de días, hoy podría dormir tranquila. En la libreta, que había dejado abierta Ukyo, se podía leer perfectamente "Ranma: 7 puntos. Ryoga 8 puntos" 

Akane entró severa a la habitación de Nabiki, que leía un libro antes de dormirse. Esta, se sorprendió de la rápida entrada de su hermana pequeña, que cerró la puerta tras sí, y se acercó a ella. 

- Nabiki, se que seguramente Ranma te ha pedido que no digas nada. Así que hagamos un trato. Yo diré a la conclusión que he llegado después de todo lo que he visto, y tú solamente me dirás si es correcta o no ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó Akane, muy seria. Nabiki cerró el libro, lo pensó un momento, y sonrió. 

- Ok... Empieza - finalizó, antes de que su hermana empezara a hablar. 

Fin del capítulo 3 

[Terminado a las 00:07 de la noche, horario de Greenwich] 

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 4] 

[Tazas de Café servidos: 1] 

[Haiku de esta semana]   
  
Sigo corriendo,   
al horizonte frío.   
Cadenas negras   
  
[Esto no es gracioso, además, no hay referencia estacional ¡suspendido! TT (si la hay, es el invierno. "Horizonte frío")] 

NdA: Cierren puertas y ventanas! Batto ha aparecido! Capítulo dedicado a afianzar la situación de una de las parejas, la de Ryoga y Ukyo (Ranma y Akane no salen mucho). La escena en las recreativas es prácticamente el resumen de toda la relación de Ryoga y Ukyo. ¿Hasta cuando podré seguir con este ritmo de escritura? Bueno como tampoco tengo mucho que decir respecto al capítulo anterior, pues reanudamos la sección "¡Preguntas que nunca se hicieron sobre ideas estúpidas que no vienen a cuento!", esta vez, sobre kameos que algunos se habrán dado cuenta, pero que al resto le pasará desapercibidos. 

1) Que película de Disney están viendo Yukino Mousse y Ryoga en el capítulo 2? R: No es nada más y nada menos que Aladín. La escena en cuestión es cuando al pordiosero de Aladín lo encierran , y su mono Abu lo va a salvar, forzando las cadenas. Yuki-chan cree que por culpa del mono que todo le salía mal al villano de turno, Jafar (recordemos también que quien le roba la lampará a Jafar, etc...). 

2) Que es lo que ve Ryoga antes de empezar las clases en el episodio 2? R: Si existe una serie de imagen real tan famosa como longeva en Japón, esa es "Toyama no Kin-san". Toyama es un juez del periodo Edo, con un gran tatuaje de una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura en el hombro izquierdo. Pero con el sobrenombre de Kin, se infiltra disfrazado en los barrios bajos para investigar los casos de sus criminales, aunque siempre enseñando su tatuaje. La escena clave de los capítulos es cuando Toyama enseña en el tribunal al acusado su "tatuaje de la lluvia de pétalos de Sakura". Así, el criminal se da cuenta que por mucho que mienta, el juez ya conoce toda la verdad. (que frikis estos japos ¿no?) 

3) A que juegan Ryoga y Ukyo en las máquinas recreativas en este episodio. R: El primero es Street Figther II Turbo, el padre de todos los videojuegos de pelea. Ryoga toma el rol de Ryu, mientras que Ukyo toma la de Cammy. El segundo que juegan es el Castlevania, las aventuras de Simon Belmont, en el castillo de Dracula. Finalmente el tercero y mas cariñoso es el Sega Rally, unos de los primeros, cuando se veía el coche de vista de arriba, y solo se podía jugar de uno (por eso se montan juntos jeje). Son tres juegos que marcaron mi vida en las recreativas. 

Hoy me he extendido demasiado también (la cafeína mata... De cansancio) pero espero que les haya gustado. No he recibido ningún reviews nuevo desde la ultima subida (aunque fue hace menos de un día) pero sigo esperando. 

H.Battosai. 


	5. Lección 4 Un Romeo de cine y una Julieta...

Clases para Amar 

Lección 4.- 

Un Romeo de cine y una Julieta teatral 

Ranma caminaba de vuelta a casa después de clase. Hoy había sido un día extraño como pocos. Y la desesperación ya le carcomía por dentro. Esta mañana, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo por lo que Akane pudiera a llegar a pensar, bajó al comedor para desayunar. Todos estaban a punto de irse, así que desayunó rápido, y se preparó para salir. Pero increíblemente, Akane, con una sonrisa, le esperaba en la puerta. Aunque le preguntó que si no tenía miedo de llegar tarde, pero ella dijo que no le importaba esperarle. Pero eso fue solo el principio de todo. En el examen de matemáticas, Akane le guiño un ojo, y dejo a Ranma que se copiara. A la hora de comer, Akane condujo a Ranma abajo de un sitio, donde no se notaba el frío invernal. No solo eso, sino que le dejó que tomara de su comida, dado que a él se le había olvidado. Eso sin contar que le dejara copiar sus deberes. Pero lo más sorprende es que, cuando le dijo que tenía que hacer algo, y que no podría ir con ella a casa, ella solo sonrió y le dijo "Ok, suerte". 

- ¿Sabes que no te pega lo de estar pensativo? - dijo una voz. A Ranma no le hacía falta mirar, para saber que era Nabiki. 

- Oye Nabiki, no le habrás dicho nada a Akane sobre lo que estoy haciendo ¿no? - 

- Exactamente, las tres frases que le he dicho a Akane estas últimas 24 horas son: "¿Me pasas la salsa de soja?" "Sí, esta todo correcto" y "¿Que hora es?". ¿Te parece que esta mal? - preguntó la mediana de las Tendo. 

- No, supongo... - respondió Ranma, que aún seguía deliberando sobre el tema. 

- Bueno, por suerte hoy no tengo nada que mandarte, así que ya podrías ponerte contento... - 

- ¿En serio? ¿Y si pregunta Akane? - 

- Pues le diré que si te mande recados. Espero que aproveches este día libre que te doy - añadió Nabiki antes de irse. Ranma, que ya tenía bastante que pensar, esta inexplicable acción de Nabiki le dejo trastornado. Sin embargo, salió corriendo detrás de Nabiki, para pedirle una cosa. 

En el tejado del Uchan's, Ryoga y Mousse comían unas manzanas. Mousse las había traído, ya que, se las había regalado la frutera, y decía que eran mucho para él. 

- Así que eso paso... - Mousse mordió y trago un trozo de manzana - ¿Y como te sentiste tú? 

- Una parte de mí quería que siguiera la alegría, pero otra, parecía restregarme que estaba siendo infiel con Akane - Respondió Mousse 

- Supongo que no pensantes eso cuando estuviste a punto de besarla ¿no? - Al oír esto Ryoga se puso rojo como un tomate. Mousse sonrió - Ya veo que no... - 

- Pero es que estamos haciendo esto para que consiga enamora a Akane. Ukyo esta enamorada de Ranma. Y, no creo que ella este pensando en mí precisamente como un príncipe azul - 

- En todo caso, como un cerdo... - Susurró Mousse. 

- No me ayudas en nada, ¿lo sabias? - 

- Como quieres que te ayude si ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes? No haces más que excusar tus dudas con el motivo de que Ukyo esta enamorada de Ranma, en que no querría a alguien como tú o que el objetivo de vuestra unión esta destinado a la separación con vuestros respectivos romances - Mousse comió otra vez - Antes de pensar en los demás, intenta comprenderte a ti mismo. 

- Pero es que yo quiero a Akane... - Se quejó Ryoga. 

- Y dale ¿no te cansa de repetirte? - 

- ¡Me dijiste que tuviera en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás! ¡¿Porque ahora me dices lo contrario?! - 

- Eso era cuando Ukyo era trascendental a ti. Ahora la tienes en punto de mira. Y no puedes prestar atención a sus sentimientos si ni siquiera sabes de los tuyos. Y antes, por lo menos, estabas mas seguros de ellos - Mousse tomo un okonomiyaki y empezó a comer. 

- ¿Tu vienes a echarme la bronca, o a comer de gorra? - pregunto Ryoga, al ver al feliz chico-pato comiendo. 

Ukyo limpiaba el restaurante junto con Yukino, mientras Ryoga se tomaba un descanso. Estaba hablando con Mousse. Y aunque más de una vez, tuvo la tentación de subir a ver que decían, no lo hizo. Aún tenían algunas dudas de lo que hacía o sentía. Es verdad que Ryoga le gustaba, ¿pero mas que Ranma incluso? Además, Ryoga ya había confirmado que Ukyo le gustaban. ¿Lo habría dicho por no herir sus sentimientos? 

- Hola, ¿esta abierto? - pregunto una pareja. Eran algo mayores, y parecía preparados para salir. Ukyo estaba a punto de advertidas que ya habían cerrado. 

- ¡Padre, Madre! - grito Yukino, mientras se acercaba a abrazarlos. Ukyo se quedo de piedra. 

- ¿Estos son tus padres Yuki-chan? - Pregunto Ukyo mientras se limpiaba las manos y se arreglaba para parecer más presentable. 

- Te he dicho que me llames Makimura-san... - le advirtió a Ukyo. 

- Veníamos a agradecerle que se ocupen de nuestra hija. Espero que no les inoportune mucho a su novio y a usted - Dijeron los padres, haciendo una reverencia. Ukyo iba a deshacer el malentendido después de reverenciarse, pero Yukino se le adelanto. 

- El hermanito no es su novio. Solo que ella se a enamorado de él, pero la muy estúpida le esta enseñando a enamorar a otra solamente para que se aloje aquí, y no se vaya de su lado .- advirtió Yukino a sus padres. Esto fue como una estocada en el corazón de Ukyo. 

- "Los niños que se crían con adultos son lo peor..." - pensó la cocinera. 

- No sea impertinente Yukino. A esta edad uno no sabe bien si esta enamorado o no - regaño la madre. Pero la solución fue peor que el problema, y el corazón de Ukyo sufrió otro golpe bajo. 

- Sentimos tener que llevarnos a Yukino, pero hoy salimos todos juntos - dijo el señor Makimura. Ukyo asintió. 

- No pasa nada. Hoy no teníamos pensado abrir por la tarde - respondió finalmente Ukyo. 

Akane paseaba con una sonrisa por toda la casa. Todos, excepto Nabiki, la miraban extrañadas, y hasta con temor. 

- ¿Akane a donde vas tan arreglada? - preguntó Kasumi. 

- Voy a dar una vuelta por la calle - contesto la pequeña. 

- De acuerdo, no vuelvas tarde... - dijo su hermana, antes de meterse de nuevo en el fondo de la casa. Akane se puso los zapatos, y salió. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Ya que ahora sabía todo, no podía esperar. La impaciencia era inocultable, y solo el ir a buscar a Ranma la tranquilizaría. Eso, además de la esperanza de que Ranma hicieron lo que ella pensaba. 

Ranma esperaba al lado de la ventana que Ryoga y Ukyo. Mousse y la pequeña niña ya se habían ido, y era cuestión de tiempo, que empezaran las clases. Además que hoy seguramente también si irían ha hacer practicas por ahí. Por eso, por si acaso, había puesto unos micrófonos "made in Nabiki" en sus chaquetas, para poder oír mejor la conversación. 

- Bueno, hoy toca otra clase - dijo Ukyo saliendo de la cocina con Ryoga - Ir al cine es para una pareja, un acto de movimientos y transmisión de sentimientos por medio de los actos. En el cine no se puede hablar, pero la situación es idóneo para "otras cosas". Te seguiré explicando de camino al cine - 

- Ok - dijo Ryoga mientras los dos se ponían sus correspondientes chaquetas. Ranma se estremeció un poco. Ahora tendría que espiarlos todo el camino. Aunque, como ya lo había venido haciendo todos los día, pues no le resultaba tan complicado. Pero ¿Y si se encontraba con alguien conocido?. Ranma se puso los auriculares para oír la conversación del estudiante y su profesora, mientras los seguía. 

- Bueno, si tienes que elegir una película, ten en cuenta tus preferencias - empezó Ukyo - Las ideales son de miedo o de amor. En las de miedo, la chica tendera a sentirse protegida, y se unirá a ti mas de una vez. Y en las románticas, pueden crear el ambiente perfecto para una declaración o un beso. Todo es según lo que quieras conseguir. - 

- ¿Y que veremos? - preguntó Ryoga 

- Pues... - Ranma caminaba cabizbajo, esperando escuchar el nombre de la película. Pero de repente, un brazo se posó sobre su hombro. Ranma pegó un brinco y miró hacia atrás. Estaba tan ensimismado con la conversación, que no se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba detrás suyo. 

- ¡Akane! ¿Desde cuando...? - 

- Te he seguido desde una calle cerca del Uchan's. Como estaba tan ensimismado con ese aparato no te quise molestar ¿Que escuchas? - preguntó Akane, con su ya habitual sonrisa. 

- Es... Es un aparato... Que me encontré, y estaba viendo si funcionaba... - se excusó Ranma , al ver que Akane estaba a punto de quitarle el auricular para oír. 

- Ah... Vaya. ¿A donde vas? ¿Te importa que te acompañe? - 

- Es que.. Yo iba al cine... - 

- ¿Has quedado con alguien? - pregunto Akane, borrando su sonrisa por una cara extrañada. 

- ¡No! Esto.. Iba a ir solo... Si no tienes nada mejor... - 

- ¡Me encantaría ir! - Dijo Akane, mientras se encaminaba al cine. Ranma supuso que no estaría mal que él practicara un poco también, así que no cambió los planes que tenía pensados desde el principio. Pero cuando los dos llegaron a la entrada, Ranma por poco se cae de la sorpresa. 

- "Mierda, hay dos películas ¿A cual se habrán metido esos dos?" - pensó Ranma. 

- ¿Cual ibas a ver? - preguntó Akane. Ranma intentaba captar la onda de frecuencia, haber si por suerte descubría a que sala debía meterse para poder observar las enseñanzas de Ukyo. Pero el intento fue en vano. 

- Pues... No se... - 

- ¿"The Ring" o "Romeo y Julieta"? - preguntó Akane. Ranma estaba desesperado. No sabia que hacer. ¿Se perdería otra clase más? ¿Como sabría llevar un cita sin nunca iba a las clases practicas? ¿Estaría destinado a no tener ninguna cita memorable con Akane? (NdA: que exagerado ¬¬...). 

- Pues... Decide tu... - se le ocurrió decir a Ranma. Las cartas estaban echadas, quizás Akane tuviera mas suerte y eligiera la que se han metido Ryoga y Ukyo. Akane se acercó a la taquillera. 

- Dos para Romeo y Julieta - dijo. La taquillera sacó los boletos y se los pasó. Ranma pago, aún pensando en como lo iba a hacer para oír a Ryoga y Ukyo. 

- ¿A que esperas? - preguntó al chica, al ver que Ranma se había detenido en la puerta del cine. Este movió ligeramente la cabeza, y se dispuso a entrar. 

- ¿Donde nos sentamos? - pregunto Akane, mientras veía como Ranma miraba a todos lados. 

- "¡Me cago en... !¡No están!" - dijo Ranma. Mientras seguía mirando, a todos lados, condujo a Akane a unos sitios en mitad de la sala. Al parecer, allí lo único que había eran parejas hablando, y pareciera que los sitios se dividieran de dos en dos, y todos lo mas alejados de la paraje mas próxima posible - "Estos no han venido a ver la película..." - pensó finalmente Ranma. Los dos se sentaron. 

- ¿Quieres algo de comer, Akane? - Preguntó Ranma. Era una vil excusa para salir y por lo menos, intentar sintonizar la conversación de Ryoga en la frecuencia del aparato. 

- No, no hace falta... - sonrió Akane, mientras se apagaban las luces. Ranma, disimuladamente se puso el auricular, y intentó localizar a Ryoga y Ukyo en la frecuencia. Finalmente, lo consiguió. 

- Lo mejor es sentarse en las filas de atrás, así nadie os verá. También tienes que tener en cuenta de que si comes algo, que no tenga mal olor, ni que sea pegajoso. Y lo mas importante, trata a la chica con respeto. Recuerda que esto es influjo del ambiente, y que te abrace para sentirse protegida no es excusa para meterle mano ni nada de eso... - decía Ukyo, en la otra sala. 

- ¿Por quien me tomas? - 

- Es verdad, tu no tendrías valor para eso... - 

- ¡Como que no! Cuando te descuides, ya veras... - 

- Seguro.... - 

- ¡Ranma! - Ranma saltó un poco de su asiento. Estaba pendiente de la conversación de Ryoga y Ukyo, que se había olvidado de que estaba con Akane - ¿Que te ocurre? 

- Na... Nada... Es que los anuncios nunca me interesan... - respondió Ranma, riéndose un poco. Pero si no prestaba a tensión a la conversación, no podría actuar bien en su futura cita con Akane. 

- "¿Cita con Akane?" - se preguntó Ranma. Las imágenes de él pidiéndole que la acompañara al cine, eligiendo una película romántica, y sentándose en medio de un cine repleto de parejas vino a su mente. ¡Estaba teniendo una cita con Akane y no se había dado ni cuenta! Si el estado del chico de la trenza era hasta ahora de nerviosismo, esto evoluciono a una desesperación máxima. 

- "¡¿Que narices hago ahora?!" - Pensó, tapándose la boca para no gritar. Sus rodillas empezaban a moverse del nerviosismo - "Lo esencial es no perder la paciencia. O por lo menos recuperarla" - Para Ranma esto no se le hizo difícil. AL fin y al cabo, solo tenía que seguir las directrices que había nombrado Ukyo. 

1. Sentarme atrás del todo 

2. No hablar 

3. Esperar el momento romántico para crear ambiente 

4. No aprovecharse para sacar la vena pervertida que todo hombre lleva dentro. 

- "Por ahora, en lo de sentarse atrás ya he fallado, pero no creo que pase nada. Además, toda la parte de atrás estaba ocupado. No habían dos butacas libres..." - Pensó Ranma mientras el prólogo de la película empezaba a salir. 

"En Verona vivían hace tiempo dos familias rivales, los Montescos y los Capuletos..." 

Ya Ranma no aguantaba más. Ya había pasado media hora de película, y estaba más perdido que al principio. 

- "¿Momento romántico? ¡Pero si la película esta plagada de esos momentos! !¿Cual era el correcto?!" - Pensaba Ranma para si mismo - "No podré avanzar nada..." - Ranma calló de golpe. Estaba tan atento a lo que pasaba en la película, y a advertir el famoso "Momento Romántico", que no se había dado cuenta de la situación. Akane estaba recostada en su hombro, y él tenía los brazos apoyados en la parte superior de las butacas. Del susto, se quedó de piedra. Miró a las demás parejas, y que estaban abrazadas, arrejuntadas, y algunas ya pasaban directamente de la película. 

- "¿Se supone que el objetivo de esto es acabar así?"- se preguntó, al ver como una pareja de enamorados se besaban en un lateral de la sala. 

"-¡Le han herido! - gritaba Romeo a sus amigos, al ver a Mercucho herido por Tebaldo. 

- ¡Que el diablo sea con vuestras dos familias! ¿Por qué te lanzas entre nosotros? - preguntaba Mercucho, entra goteos de sangre" 

- "Vaya por dios, esto se a convertido en una carnicería..." - se decía Ranma, al ver como los miembros de los Montesco y los Capuleto se mataban entre ellos - "... al final me he quedado sin momento romántico. Debí dar el golpe de gracia en la escena del balcón..." - Se quejó. No se había movido e toda la hora transcurrida, y sus extremidades superiores pronto dejarían de responderle. Y mirando al rededor, ya eran cada vez más las parejas que dejaban de contemplar el film para ponerse en unos quehaceres más productivos. 

"-¿Es el dulce ruiseñor, confidente del amor? - Dijo Romeo, resbalándose muerto por las escaleras de la tumba. 

-¡Ah! ¡Esposo cruel! Tu no has dejado mi parte de ese veneno siniestro - sollozaba Julieta, al ver a su esposo muerto ante ella" 

Ranma desesperaba. Su brazo no respondía. Si no lo movía, lo perdería para siempre. Así que, casi sin pensarlo, bajo su brazo, y acabó cayendo sobre los hombros de Akane. Ranma termino por abrazar a Akane junto a él. Pero se sorprendió, y mucho, al ver que Akane estaba llorando. ¿Que había hecho mal? (NdA: no estar pendiente de la película, atontado. Si no, entenderías porque llora...). Esto defraudó a Ranma, que creía que todo ese esfuerzo, no había valido la pena. Sus pensamientos de frustración le llevaron al final de la película, y siguió con él mientras las parejas salían. Akane se limpió las lágrimas, y miró a Ranma, que no había dejado de abrazarla desde que su brazo calló en su hombro. 

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó la chica. Ranma despertó de su letargo, y asintió con la cabeza. Así, los dos salieron del cine. Mientras, cierta pareja que había ido a la sala contraria, salían con los ojos abiertos y con una cara de sorpresa tremenda. 

- "No deberíamos haber visto esa película..." - pensaban Ryoga y Ukyo, tras haber contemplado sin pestañear el terrorífico film. 

Ranma y Akane volvían a casa, pero esta vez, era Ranma el que tomaba la delantera. Akane estaba bastante confusa de su comportamiento alejado desde que habían salido del cine. ¿Tanto le había tocado la triste historia de Romeo y Julieta? Ranma no era de los que se entristeciera por una simple película. 

- Esto Ranma... - Ranma giró la cabeza hacia atrás para escuchar a su prometida. 

- ¿Que pasa Akane...? - 

- Nada importante... Solo quería darte las gracias por abrazarme en el final... - Esto fue algo que no entendió Ranma. 

- ¿Las gracias? - Pregunto el chico. 

- Era muy duro ver como Romeo y Julieta mueren por amor ¿no crees? (NdA: ¡Toma spolier que te pego! Dedicado aquellos que todavía tienen la desfachatez de no haber leído Romeo y Julieta) - preguntó Akane. Ranma por fin calló en la cuenta. Era por el final triste por lo que Akane lloraba. Esto le quitó un gran peso de encima. Y eso se notó en su cara, que ahora sonreía. 

- Si, tienes razón. Era una historia muy bonita... - 

- ¿Crees que la habríamos interpretado bien? - pregunto Akane. Ranma se dio cuenta que, últimamente no entendía ni la mitad de lo que Akane decía. Akane supo por la cara extrañada de Ranma, que no tenía muy claro a que se refería - ¿No te acuerdas de la obra que hicimos en el instituto? - 

- Pero no era lo mismo que eso... - 

- Eso es porque todo el mundo se volvió loco, y hacían lo que querían... - Akane suspiró - Pero eso es originalmente lo que debería haber pasado en a obra - 

- Es.. Espera un momento... Tu.. Tu y yo... Teníamos que - Ranma estaba algo nerviosos. Es verdad que no se había leído el guión, pero esa obra tenían más escenas románticas que actores - Yo... Contigo... - 

- ¿Que pasa conmigo? ¿Crees que no habría sido una buena Julieta? - Preguntó al chica 

- No es que... con una marimacho - Ranma se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Su instinto y la costumbre le obligó a insultarla sin querer. Akane, empezaba a incrementar su aura, mirando asesinamente a Ranma 

- ¿Así que con una marimacho como yo no habría salido bien no? - 

- Espera no quise decir eso - 

- Ya entiendo pues. No querías avergonzarte de que todo el mundo te viera con un pecho plano como yo ¿verdad? - Akane sacó su mazo y a acercó a un miedoso Ranma 

- No pongas palabras en mi boca... - 

- Si tanta vergüenza te da, ¿Porque narices vas donde Ukyo para aprender a llevarme a una cita? Eres un... - Fue entonces Akane la que esta vez se tapó la boca. Ranma la miraba sorprendido, pero se enojó en seguida. 

- ¡¿Quien te lo dijo?! - 

- Ranma yo... - 

- ¡¿Quien te lo dijo?! ¡¿Fue Nabiki verdad?! - interrogaba Ranma 

- ¡No! Yo... Te seguí para saber lo que hacías todas las tardes... - confesó Akane, algo sonrojada. Pero eso no calmo a Ranma. 

- Me estabas espiando... (NdA: mira quien habla de espiar...). ¡Pues para que te enteres! ¡Yo nunca tendría una cita con una marimacho como tú! - Nada más decir eso, Ranma salió volando hacia al cielo, mientras Akane caminaba pisando fuerte el pavimento. Otra vez, los dos habían vuelto a sus raíces. 

Ranma, había llegado ya al Dojo, he intentaba hablar con Akane. Pero los varios intentos que tuvo, fueron ignorados por la chica. Quizás no debería haberse enfadado tanto por el hecho de que Akane supiera el objetivo de sus fugadas al Uchan's. Al fin y al cabo, no se enfado, y se lo tomo bastante bien. Se podría decir que incluso eso mejor aún más su relación. Pero es que, le daba mucho vergüenza que lo supiera. ¿Porque? ¿No es verdad que llegaría el momento de que tendría que decirle "te quiero" sin complejos? 

- "Puede que no este preparado para eso todavía" - Pensaba Ranma meditando en el jardín. La noche ya había caído, y todos se habían dormido ya. Todo estaba apagado, y solo la habitación de Akane estaba encendida. Ranma se quedó desde abajo mirándola un momento, y he ahí cuando, Ranma, en desesperación por un perdón de Akane, tomó una iniciativa que nunca creyó llegar hacer. Subió a la ventana de Akane, y empezó con voz clara y suave. 

- ¡Oh, noche divina! ¡Yo te imploro que dejes mi corazón en este sueño encantado! ¡Temo despertarme y no creerme esta realidad! - Dijo Ranma, al lado de la ventana de Akane. Akane, prestó atención a lo que su prometido decía, y segundos después sonrió. Abrió la ventana y se asomó. 

- ¡Romeo! - dijo Akane. 

- ¡Dulce amor! - 

- ¡Una sola palabra y después adiós! ¡Alguien irá mañana a buscarte! - Dijo Akane, apartándose un poco de Ranma - ¡Por tu alma! Si tú me quieres por esposa, ¡Hazme decir qué día, a qué hora, en qué lugar, bajo la mirada de Dios, nuestra unión será bendecida! Entonces, ¡oh mi señor! Seas mi única ley; yo te entrego mi vida entera, y ¡renuncio a todo lo que no seas tú! Pero... si tu amor hacia mí sólo pretende frivolidad, ¡Ah! Entonces te suplico, por esta hora embriagadora ¡que no me veas más!, ¡que no me veas más!, ¡y dejes que el dolor llene mis días! - Ranma, sabiendo lo que hacer, se arrodilla en el marco de la ventana, toma las manos de Akane. 

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya te lo he dicho, te adoro! ¡Disipa mis tinieblas! ¡Seas tú la aurora hacia donde va mi corazón y mis ojos! Como reina, dispón de mi vida, ¡Sacia mi corazón con toda la luz de los cielos! - Sus rostro se acercaban poco a poco mientras salían las palabras de la boca de Ranma. Pero aún queriendo acercarse más, Akane retiró momentáneamente su cara. 

- ¡Me llaman! - dijo Akane 

- ¡... no, no, no te llama! - 

- ¡Más bajo, habla más bajo! - 

- ¡Ah! ¡No te vayas todavía! ¡Deja, deja que mi mano se quede en la tuya! - añadió Ranma jalando de sus manos, y atrayéndola de nuevo a ella. 

- ¡Ah! ¡Nos pueden sorprender! ¡Deja, deja que mi mano se suelte de la tuya! ¡Adiós!... - 

- ¡Adiós!... - suspiro Ranma 

-... ¡adiós!... - 

-... ¡Adiós! ¡Tras este adiós tan dulce está la tristeza, pues quisiera decirte adiós hasta mañana! - dijeron los dos a dúo. Akane sonrió a Ranma, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. 

- ¡Ahora, te lo suplico, vete! - dijo finalmente Akane soltándose de las manos de Ranma 

- ¡Ah! ¡Cruel! ¡Ah! ¡Cruel! - dijo al ver como Akane se metía en su habitación. Pero pocos segundos, la chica volvió a salir. 

- ¿Por qué te vuelvo a llamar? ¡Oh, qué locura! A penas te acercas a mí, ¡qué pronto lo olvida mi corazón! ¡Quisiera que te fueras! Pero no demasiado lejos. Como un pájaro cautivo que la mano de un niño tiene encadenado con un hilo de seda, a penas vuela, se eleva en el espacio, cuando el niño lo hace volver con gritos de alegría, con tanto amor celoso el cautivo no puede ser libre! - 

- ¡Ah! ¡No te vayas todavía!- Le suplico Ranma, mientras volvía tomar sus manos. 

- ¡Ay de mí! ¡Es necesario! - 

- ¡No! ¡No te vayas todavía! - 

- ¡Ay de mí! ¡Es necesario! ¡Adiós! - 

- ¡Adiós! - grito Ranma, acercándose al rostro de su prometida. 

- ¡Adiós! ¡Tras este adiós tan dulce está la tristeza, pues quisiera decirte adiós hasta mañana! - Dijo finalmente Akane, cerrando la ventana. Ranma se quedo un momento delante de esta. Pero finalmente bajo de allí y se dirigió a su habitación. Extrañamente, la discusión anterior se disipó en el recuerdo de los dos, y ambos, durmieron esa noche con una sonrisa. 

Fin del capítulo 4 

[Terminado a las 02:54 de la noche, horario de Greenwich] 

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 6] 

[Tazas de Café servidos: 3] 

[Advertencia: Las pautas que siguen los personajes de este fanfiction para cortejar a la persona amada son invención del autor, no están estudiadas científicamente ni probadas en actos reales. El autor no se hace responsable de quien las use reciba una cachetada, una denuncia de acosación sexual, o un "olvídame desgraciado/a". No obstante, si alguien las utiliza y ve que funcionan, que avise rápidamente al creador del fic, haber si él también consigue comerse un rosco (A parte, para dar las gracias. Parece mentira...)] 

NdA: Es un pájaro, es un avión, es un pervertido? No soy yo Batto! Si el anterior era dedicado a Ukyo y Ryoga, los protas de este capítulo son la pareja favorita de todos, Ranma y Akane. Y que mejor escena para finalizar el episodio que una interpretación del dialogo más romántico de todos los tiempos por parte de la pareja ¿no?. (Evidencia de que el autor no sabe nada de romanticismo, que ha tenido que plagiar por el morro) Ejem... ¬¬ ¡Akane por fin a conseguido interpretar Romeo y Julieta a derechas! Bueno. Ya la pareja le es bastante obvio que su relación es más que simples amigos. ¿Pero estará todo preparado para que consoliden la relación? ¿habrá sido una simple interpretación, o ambos quisieron plasmar sus sentimientos en ellos.? Bueno, lamento haber tardado más de lo habitual en escribir, pero dado el calor, que estoy intentándome sacarme el carnet, la guerra en Irak, el efecto invernadero, etc... Pues he bajado el ritmo de escritura a la mitad. Aun así intentaré tener los capítulos lo más pronto posible. 

Para Emalteas) Dado que el objetivo de la historia o por lo menos el primer objetiovo, es que Ryoga consiga salir con Akane, pues digamos que tienede ha pasar eso. Lo que no se si Ranma habrá madurado lo suficiente como para soportar que Akane salga con otro chico. Pero todo eso ya se verá. 

Bueno hasta la proxima! Seguid mandando reviews! O mandadme un e-mail! 

H.Battosai. 


	6. Lección 5 Dos confesiones y una petición...

Clases para Amar 

Lección 5.- 

Dos confesiones y una petición desesperada 

Akane estaba en clase de matemáticas, con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Era tal, que muchas de sus amigas le habían preguntado si le había pasado algo bueno. ¿Bueno nada más? ¡Espléndido! No solo ya sabía que Ranma quería, por lo menos, salir con ella, sino que ya lo habían hecho. Habían ido los dos al cine, casi sin querer. Puede que Ranma no lo concibiera como una cita, pero ella sabía que lo había sido. Y aunque se habían peleado, Ranma le había pedido perdón interpretando Romeo y Julieta. Eso sin sumar, que todavía quedaba una cita mucho mejor que esta, dado que las clases de Ukyo no habían terminado. Aunque también se hacía preguntas. ¿Qué hará Ranma después de saber que estaba al tanto de las clases? ¿Porque había elegido precisamente la escena donde Romeo le pide a Julieta que se case con ella? ¿Como se comportará con ella cuando salgan juntos? Pero aún con todas estas preguntas, Akane era feliz. Y preferirá no atosigarse con demasiadas cuestiones que no podría responder. 

- Oye Akane... - le dijo su compañera de adelante. Akane prestó atención y vio como le pasaba un papelito. Akane lo abrió rápidamente, y leyó como algo escrito en color azul salía a la luz. 

- "Quiero hablar contigo. Ven a la hora de comer a la azotea. Fmd: Ukyo" - decía la nota. Akane miró de reojo a Ukyo, que atendía a la pizarra. 

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llegó. Akane subió apresurada a la azotea. Allí estaba Ukyo esperándola. Hacía un viento helado allá arriba, que insinuó a Akane el ponerse su chaqueta. Ukyo también la llevaba, mientras comía mirando al patio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Akane había llegado al fin. 

- ¿Querías algo Ukyo? - Preguntó Akane. Ukyo la había citado a la hora de comer en la azotea del colegio porque supuso que allí estarían tranquilas, y dado que la su petición iba a ser algo dura, no quería que nadie los incomodara. 

- Akane... ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo de Ryoga? ¿Sigue siendo solo un amigo para ti? - 

- Es por lo de las clases ¿no? - pregunto la Tendo. Ukyo asintió, y tomo aire. Las dos se colocaron en la barandilla, y se relajaron. 

- Puede que... Pasen muchas cosas mañana - dijo Ukyo. 

- ¿A que te refieres? - 

- ¿Cuando supiste lo de las clases? - Pregunto Ukyo contestando a su amiga. 

- Hace dos días. No, día y medio - 

- ¿Y que sabes exactamente? - 

- Pues que le das clases a Ryoga... - Akane se calló el hecho de que Ranma participaba en las clases. 

- Y sabes el objetivo de eso ¿no? - Ante la pregunta de Ukyo, Akane se mantuvo silenciosa. No lo sabía, ni siquiera se había interesado en ello. Solo le intereso por Ranma, y se quedo satisfecha al saber que su prometido acudía a las clases por ella. Quizás, había sido mal amiga por no preocuparse por Ryoga ¿O habría sido buena por no meterse en cosas que no le incumben? 

- Pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta aún... - Akane intento alejar el tema a Ukyo. 

- ¿Cual? - 

- ¿Querías algo en particular? - preguntó Akane. 

Ranma paseaba por Nerima. Se había escapado del colegio, otra vez. ¿Se había convertido en un gamberro? Más bien, si no prestaba atención normalmente, ahora, con el lio mental que tenía, ni siquiera sabría que profesor estaba en la sala. Akane se había comportado como habitualmente desde la mañana. No sacaron nada del tema de las clases, y menos de la interpretación romántica de anoche. Parecía que el día de ayer había sido borrado de su mente. Pero Ranma no podía borrarlo. ¿Con que cara le diría ahora que se iba al Uchan's? Porque era obvio que ya no necesitaba mentir. No había necesidad. Y más encima, Akane se espera una pedida de cita algún día de estos. ¿Ya tendrá la decisión tomada? Si no ha dicho nada al respecto es que quizás sea un "sí" seguro. O puede que el "no" esté asegurado. 

- "¡Mierda! ¡¿Porqué no puedo dejar de comerme el coco?!" - Pensó Ranma, mientras que se dio cuenta de que había llegado al Uchan's. Dentro estaban Ryoga, Mousse y la pequeña Yukino. Los dos chicos hablaban y la pequeña jugaba entre las mesas. 

- ¿Seguro que has dormido bien? - pregunto Mousse, al ver que Ryoga tenía unas ojeras bastante notables. 

- Bueno... Bien, lo que se dice bien, sí - 

- Entonces es que no has dormido mucho - 

- ¿Eso no es lo mismo? - 

- La cantidad no tiene nada que ver con la calidad, ¿no te enseñaron eso en la escuela? - contestó Mousse, mientras esperaba a que Ryoga le diera su okonamiyaki - Y, ¿A que se debe esa escasez de descanso? ¿No te deja dormir Ukyo por las noches? - Preguntó sarcástico Mousse. Ryoga siguió preparando la pizza, ignorando a su amigo. 

- El que calla, otorga... - continuó Mousse. 

- Literalmente, lo que pasó fue... - Ryoga empezó contar ante un sorprendido Mousse lo que había pasado ayer. 

Ukyo, en la azotea del colegio, había comenzado a narrar los hechos que pasaron ayer con Ryoga. Supuso que sin explicarles las causas, no entendería el porque de su petición. Además quería desahogarse, y contándolo, resultaba ser la mejor de las maneras para ello. 

- Cuando salimos de la película, ninguno podíamos respirar. Era sin duda, causa de la terrorífica visión que habíamos contemplado. Yo estaba acostumbrada al terror clásico de películas de ese género, pero sinceramente, en esa se habían pasado. Aunque intenté que Ryoga siguiera mis comentarios en medio de la película, al pasar media hora, no podíamos dejar de mirarla, aterrados. Sin darnos cuenta, terminamos abrazados, y a cada susto, nos abrazábamos más fuerte. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos caímos en la cuenta de eso. 

A la vuelta a casa, ninguno de los dos hablábamos. Yo esta realmente ensimismada en el recuerdo del miedo que pasé. Así, que tampoco nos dimos cuenta que íbamos cogidos de la mano. Finalmente, Ryoga, me dijo. 

- No estuvo mal la película, ¿verdad? - me preguntó. Parecía bastante tranquilo. Así que le sonreí, ya que me tranquilizó a mi también. 

- Quizás debimos escoger la otra ¿no? - 

- Bueno... Ya no hay nada que hacer... Je je - se rió. A mi se me contagió la risa, y seguimos caminando. Al rato, me dio por iniciar una conversación. 

- ¿No te dio miedo? - 

- Bueno, un poco... ¿Y a ti? - 

- También un poquito - le respondí. Y esa fue la única conversación que tuvimos hasta que legamos al Uchan's. Cuando llegamos, aún eran las seis. El me preguntó que si abriríamos, pero decidí que no. No estaba para atender ahora a nadie. Así que Ryoga se dedicó a limpiar, y yo me entretuve ordenando la cocina. Así, llegó la noche. 

Los dos nos despedimos hasta mañana, y nos separamos, cada uno a su habitación. Yo me preparé a dormir, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Lo único que hacia era darme vuelta en la cama, recordando la película. Era insoportable. Y por lo que oía, Ryoga tampoco se podía dormir - 

- ¿Y que paso? - preguntó Akane, que quedó ensimismada por la historia de Ukyo. Tenía la esperanza de que algo romántico pasaría, y la obsesión por saberlo le superaba. 

En el Uchan's, se oyó un golpe en la mesa, tan fuerte, que asustó a todos los que allí había. 

- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! - grito Mousse, sin miedo a que alguien le escuchara. 

- Me escapé de clase, ¿tan malo te parece? - respondió Ranma. 

- Lo siento, es que desde que Ryoga me dijo que se ha acostado con Ukyo, estoy algo subseptible - superó Mousse. Ranma se había unido a la conversación. Estaba algo cansado de espiar, y hace tiempo que no mantenía una conversación con nadie. Y Ryoga por su parte, ocultaba su sonrojo con su cara de enfado. 

- ¡Yo no me he acostado con nadie! - Se quejó Ryoga. Estaba artándose de que todo el mundo tomara las cosas por lo que no son. 

- Entonces explícate... - susurró Ranma. Ryoga suspiró, y empezó a lavar los platos, mientras se preparaba para narrar lo ocurrido. 

- Lo que pasó, es que Ukyo toco mi puerta en medio de la noche. Yo no podía dormir por culpa de esa estúpida película que vimos ayer. Cuando cerraba los ojos, al cabo de un rato, recordaba escenas de como Sadako salía de la televisión, y me despertaba sobresaltado. Llevaba una hora intentando dormir. Así que decidí bajar a tomar algo. Y... - 

- Te perdiste ¿verdad? - insinuó Ranma. 

- Sí, así pasó - continuó Ryoga - pero llegué al salón, allí estaba la televisión. Solo con verla, ya me entraba un miedo terrible. Bebía algo de agua, y decidí volver a la habitación. Pero la tele seguía allí, y me daba cosa darle la espalda para subir. Pero de repente, algo apareció detrás de mí, y me dio un susto de muerte. Era Ukyo. 

- ¿Que pasa? - me preguntó 

- Nada, baje a beber algo... - 

- Hace calor ¿eh? Je je 

- Estamos en invierno, Ukyo... - le respondí, antes de quedarnos callados un rato. El zumbido de la tele era bastante escalofriante, así que trague algo de saliva. 

- A mi también me entro algo de sed - Me dijo, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Quizás acompañarla, pero decidí subir, antes que volviera a perderme. Así pasó un rato, hasta que encontré mi habitación. Pero cuando me metí, alguien había adentro. Otro escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Pero di un suspiro de alivio al ver que de nuevo era Ukyo. Parecía bastante alterada. Me miró con una cara que no puedo describir, dado la poca visibilidad de la noche. 

- ¿Que pasa Ukyo? - atiné a decir. 

- Es que he escuchado un ruido y... - 

- De acuerdo, iré a ver... - dije. En realidad estaba cagado de miedo. Pero afortunadamente no había sido más que un gato. Así que volví lo más rápido posible a la mi habitación. Ukyo me esperaba sentada en la cama. 

- Solo era un gato... - Le dije, mientras me rascaba la cabeza. Ukyo me miró algo consolada. 

- Que bien... - Me dijo. 

- Es verdad... - 

- Y yo pensando cosas raras... - 

- Ya ves... - 

- Parece mentira... - 

- No pasa nada... - Le dije finalmente. Los dos nos quedamos mudos después de eso. Era obvio que no podríamos dormir bien esa noche. Pero lo que me pidió Ukyo me sorprendió un poco. 

En la azotea, Ukyo seguía narrándole a Akane su pequeña aventura nocturna con Ryoga. 

- ¿Le pediste dormir con él? - preguntó Akane sorprendida. Ukyo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba algo avergonzada, pero tenía que seguir. 

- Pensándolo ahora, creo que me aproveche de la situación. Es verdad que no podría dormir mucho. Pero creo Ryoga no se lo esperaba. Se quedo muy sorprendió al oír mi propuesta. Así que le tuve que explicar. 

- Es que, me da miedo. ¿Y si sale la chica de la tele y viene a por nosotros? 

- Vamos Ukyo... No va a pasar nada de eso... - me intentó tranquilizar - Además en el caso que ocurriera, sería a mi por quien vendría primero, porque mi habitación esta frente a la escalera - 

- Eso no me tranquiliza... - le respondí, algo más asustada. 

- Pero es que... Tu y yo no... - 

- ¿No quieres? - le pregunté. Le había puesto bastante nervioso, y no sabia done mirar - yo dormiré en el suelo, y tu en la cama - 

- De eso nada, tu duermes en la cama y yo en el suelo - 

- Deja de decir tonterías, esta es tu habitación... - 

- Tu eres la dueña de la casa... - 

- Tu mi huésped... - 

- Tu eres la dama delicada ¿no? - me respondió. Era una cosa que le había dicho en nuestra cita en la feria. Un golpe interrumpió nuestra conversación. El miedo se apoderó de nuevo de nosotros. Así que quedamos en que trasladaría mi cama hasta su habitación, y así los dos dormiríamos bien. Los dos nos dirigimos a mi habitación, y yo me agarre a su espalda. 

- Ukyo.. - Me dijo 

- Déjame quedarme un poco así ¿ok? - le pedí. Y abrazada a su espalda, seguimos entramos. Ryoga agarro la cama con los brazos, y haciendo un esfuerzo, empezó a trasladarla. Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero en menos de cinco minutos, conseguimos introducir mi cama a la habitación de Ryoga. 

Nos instalamos y nos pusimos a dormir. 

- ¿Y ya esta? - preguntó Mousse en el Uchan's. Ryoga hizo un gesto con la mano para que aguardaran. Ranma y Mousse estaban muy pendientes de la historia, y esperaban ansiosos los acontecimientos que en ellos se narraban. 

- No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero yo no podía dormir. Además, oía como Ukyo se revolvía en su cama. Pero de pronto, sentí como Ukyo se giró mirando a mí. 

- ¿Ryoga, sigues despierto? - me pregunto. 

- Sí - le respondí. Un silencio algo desesperado se creo. 

- Ryo-chan, ¿tu tienes hermanos? - 

- No ¿porque lo preguntas? - 

- Es que durmiendo así, parece que fuéramos hermanos - me dijo ella. 

- Ya... - 

- ¿Que? ¿Preferirías que digiera como marido y mujer? - Me dijo, con un tono de voz bastante insinuador. 

- ¡No! Yo no... - 

- Para parecernos, deberíamos dormir en la misma cama - dijo finalmente riéndose. Yo me puse algo colorado, pero el silencio se volvió presente de nuevo. 

- ¿Quieres pasarte a mi cama? - al preguntarme eso, me di un golpe contra la cama. Ukyo se moría de la risa - Es broma Ryo-chan - 

- Deja de llamarme así... - le pedí intentando cambiar de tema. 

- ¿Te molesta? R-y-o-c-h-a-n - me volvió a decir, aún riéndose. Yo decidí pasar de ella, ya que era obvio que intentaba olvidarse del miedo, además, que también estaba consiguiendo que a mi se me pasara el susto. Murmuró el nombre de "Ryo-chan", entre risas, hasta que creo que se quedo dormida. Pero yo no conseguí hacerlo. Me parece que paso como media hora, en la que me dedique a pensar en muchas cosas. Así que decidí pedirle una cosa a Ukyo. 

- ¿Que te pidió? - Preguntó Akane. Ukyo miraba el patio, y suspiro. 

- En realidad no es para esto por lo que te mande a llamar - Ukyo se dio la vuelta y miro a Akane. Esta se quedo con el pasmo, y en completa incertidumbre. 

- ¿No me lo piensas decir? - 

- Akane ¿tu estas enamorada de Ranma? - Preguntó Ukyo seriamente. Esto fue un golpe inesperadísimo por parte de Ukyo, que solo consiguió hacerle sonrojar a Akane. 

- ¿Yo? ¿De ese pervertido, trans... ? - Akane empezaba con su clásico discurso "No estoy enamorada de Ranma", que le salía de la boca por acto puramente reflejo. Ukyo volvió a suspirar. 

- Akane, tengo que hacerte una petición, y quiero saber antes eso. ¿Podrías ser sincera de una vez? - le pregunto la cocinera. 

- ¡Siempre digo la verdad! - 

- ¡Pues no lo parece! - 

- ¡Además, eso es asunto mío! - 

- ¡Te he dicho que necesito saberlo! ¡Y no tengo tiempo para irme con rodeos! - Gritó Ukyo, finalizando su pregunta. Akane se calló ante tal perseverancia de su amiga, y suspiro. Era difícil para ella reconocer, aunque solo fuera a una persona. Tenía miedo de que todo el mundo lo supiera dentro de nada. Pero dentro de sí, sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento, si todo salía como ella deseaba. Sería estúpido seguir negándolo. Y quizás empujara a Ranma a que se declarase de una vez. 

- Sinceramente... No se lo que es estar enamorada - dijo Akane, sin mirar a Ukyo - Nunca lo he estado. Puede que a ti te sea fácil admitirlo, pero no estoy segura. Solo se que antes que nadie, prefiero estar con Ranma, y que el me haga caso. No se si es una obsesión, pero me gustaría pensar que no es así, por el bien de los dos - Ukyo analizo las palabras de la más pequeña de las Tendo, y afirmó con la cabeza. 

- Antes de dormirnos completamente, Ryoga y yo mantuvimos una última conversación... - prosiguió Ukyo, intentando finalizar por fin la conversación. 

En el Uchan's, Tanto Ranma como Mousse estaban completamente sorprendidos por la finalización de la narración de Ryoga. Este esperaba ansiosa y seriamente la opinión de sus "colegas de trifulcas". 

- No me puedo creer que digieras eso... - expresó Ranma. 

- Realmente sabes como fastidiar un momento... - continuó Mousse. Ryoga se intentó defender como pudo de sus acusaciones. 

- Al fin de cuentas, ese era el motivo por el que los dos nos unimos. Y mi instinto me dijo que debía ser ya. Algo me advirtió que eso no podía seguir así... No os sabría explicar el qué - 

- Pero si no tienes claros tus sentimientos Ryoga. Tu mismo lo has dicho... - dijo Mousse, intentando asimilar lo que Ryoga había dicho. 

- Pero eso no repercute en todo lo que teníamos planeado desde el principio - respondió Ryoga. Ranma se levantó de golpe. 

- ¿Como que no repercute? - Empezó a sermonear el chico de la trenza - Claro que repercute. No puedes intentar salir con alguien que ni siquiera sabes que te gusta. No sabes ni si aceptará. Además, Akane es mi prometida, no lo olvides - 

- ¡¿Y quieres que me quede de brazos cruzado?! ¡No hay otro camino! No tengo posibilidad de elección - 

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedes invitar a Akari! ¡Incluso a Ukyo! - 

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Yo estoy enamorado de Akane! - 

- ¡Te hemos dicho que ni siquiera estas seguro de eso! - 

- ¡Pues ahora si lo estoy! ¡Le pediré una cita a Akane, te guste o no! - 

- ¡No te dejaré salir con Akane! ¡Ni lo sueñes! - 

- ¡Y a ti que te importa! ¡Este es un problema entre Akane y yo! ¡A ti ni siquiera te interesa, ¿Me equivoco?! - Al oír esto, Ranma detuvo su discusión. Esto no podía seguir así. Si es capaz de sincerarse con sus propios amigos, jamás podría hacerlo con Akane. Porque se supone que tendría que hacerlo ¿no? 

- Yo... Yo estoy esforzándome, en aclarar lo que siento, y sincerarme con Akane, y... ¿No pienso permitir que lo estropees todo! - Grito finalmente Ranma. Ryoga se quedo estupefacto ante la confección. Entre líneas, Ranma acababa de declarar que estaba detrás de Akane. Mousse, al ver la discusión entre los chicos, intentó tranquilizarlos. 

- Vamos... Esto no es algo que nos concierne. Ryoga es el único que puede tomar esa decisión. Pero ten en cuenta, de que, la relación que llevas con Ukyo ya no es de simple amigos... Por lo... - Mousse se detuvo al ver como Ranma golpeaba la mesa. 

- ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Escúchame Ryoga, Akane es mía! ¡Es mi prometida, y ni se te ocurra pensar que te la daré sin luchar! ¡Si lo haces, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida! - dijo, mientras se iba del Uchan's. Ryoga y Mousse lo miraron, pero el chico de gafas, se levantó, llamando la atención de su amigo. 

- Ryoga, yo creo que deberías replantearte lo que haces. Ukyo es una chica ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Ukyo cuando insistió en aprender con ella? - 

- Pues, que saldría bien, que ninguna chica podría resistirse... - Ryoga cayó en la cuenta de eso - Insinúas que Ukyo está enamorada de mi - 

- Yo no insinúo nada... - 

- Pero, es una amor falso ¿no? Simplemente fruto de esto, no... - 

- Piensa lo que quieras Ryoga, pero simplemente ten en cuenta eso - dijo finalmente Mousse, marchándose. 

Akane esta sorprendidísima de lo que le dijo Ukyo. Sabía que Ryoga tenía clases con Ukyo, pero no sabía que el objetivo era ella misma. Se quedó en blanco ante tal escena. Ukyo, al verla, intentó seguir. 

- Exactamente, me dijo que lo había pensado mucho, y que creía que ya era el momento apropiado. Mañana, Ryoga Hibiki te pedirá una cita, y que tanto si la respuesta era positiva o negativa, no se sentiría derrotado. Para él, pedírtelo era un paso que nunca creyó poder dar - 

- Ukyo yo no se... - Akane seguía algo nerviosa ante la confección. 

- ¿Tu quieres a Ranma, verdad Akane? - Le preguntó Ukyo de nuevo. Akane no sabia ahora que responder. Su mente decisiva y segura, empezaba a hacer aguas. Ahora todo le parecía demasiado extraño - Si Ryoga se llegara a declarar, aceptarías? - La brisa helado volvía a correr fuerte entre las dos chicas de nuevo. Akane, sabía que su respuesta era no, pero por alguna razón no podía decírselo. No sabía como reaccionaría Ukyo. Puede que ese fuera el miedo que le impedía contestar. Pero Ukyo, ante sorpresa de ella, se arrodilló y juntando las manos empezó a sollozar. 

- Por favor Akane, si lo hace, júrame que le dirá que no. Prométemelo - Dijo la chica en súplicas - Tu quieres a Ranma, tu me lo quitaste. Por favor, no me quites a Ryoga también... - 

Fin del capítulo 5 

[Terminado a las 02:54 de la noche, horario de Greenwich] 

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 5] 

[Tazas de Café servidos: 2] 

[Anuncio por palabras: ¡Se requiere persona sin ánimo de lucro que haga todo el trabajo por mí! El ayudante tendrá derecho a descansos, salidas para comer y un CD con una selección de las mejores canciones de Iron Maiden (época de Nick). Además recibirá gratis unas clases para ser un maestro en el Street Fighter II Turbo de SNES. ¡No desperdicies la oportunidad! (También vendo un Opel Corsa.)] 

NdA: And now is time!!! (My name is Kid!!!!! XP) Bien, por fin he acabado este capítulo! He tardado bastante ¿no? En fin. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han enviado reviews y siguen haciéndolo. Me apoyan mucho. Bueno, este capítulo me ha salido más corto de lo normal, y no cuenta mucha acción. Pero se a dado un gran paso (Un pequeño paso para la narración, pero un gran paso para los personajes XD). Akane y Ranma están cada vez más seguros de lo que sienten. Ukyo esta bastante decidida a no perder a Ryoga, y Ryoga tiene un lío mental que no parece acabar. Y además se acerca el día de la cita ¿Habrá o no cita? ¿Como actuarán los personajes? ¿Se acabará ya el fic? La mentalmente, no creo que termine con lo de la cita, porque me quedaría cosas por narrar, así que no os ilusionéis. Bueno una pequeña anotación. Las películas que ven las parejas son concretamente, "Romeo y Julieta", primera adaptación al cine de la obra por Franco Fazirelli, y "The Ring", la adaptación japonesa (y para mí la mejor) de la novela de terror psicológico de Kôji Suzuki por el director Hideo Nakata. Recomiendo a todos su visionado. Bueno y por ahora no tengo nada más que decir. 

Bueno hasta la próxima! Seguid mandando reviews! O mandadme un e-mail! 

H.Battosai. 


	7. Lección 6 Por fin, la Anciada Cita Parte...

Clases para Amar 

Lección 6.- 

Por fin, la Ansiada Cita (Parte Prima) 

Ryoga caminaba una tarde fría de diciembre. 23 de Diciembre, para ser exacto. Y seria probablemente una fecha que recordaría el resto de su vida. La nieve caía, y tenía frío, su paraguas empezaba a incomodarle, pero sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hoy, a las 4 de la tarde, después de que Akane saliera del colegio, Ryoga le pidió la cita que tanto esperaba. Para sorpresa de él, Akane no lo pensó mucho, y sonriendo, le dio la contestación. Y dentro de él, sabía que estaría alegre, cual sea que fuera la respuesta. 

- Bueno y ¿que tal? - Se oyó una voz. Ryoga vio a Mousse, sentado en un banco, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Ryoga se sentó al lado de él, y dejo el paraguas abierto en el centro, para que los dos se refugiaran. 

- Pues... Se lo pedí... - Respondió Ryoga 

- ¿A quién? - 

- A Akane, hombre ¿A quien si no? - 

- A Ukyo... - respondió el chico de gafas, Ryoga se enfado. 

- Últimamente vas muy directo al grano. Ya habíamos hablado de eso ¿no? - 

- Es... Es que me resulta sorprendente tu manera de actuar. No entiendo el porqué, si no estas seguro de la chica que te gusta, has decidido dar el paso - 

- Digamos, que la discusión de ayer, me abrió los ojos. Yo vine para pedirle una cita a Akane, y Ukyo se ha esforzado por eso. Creo que, lo más conveniente, es que lo haga, dado que ese era el motivo de todo esto - 

- ¿Aun si os hacéis daño mutuamente? - 

- No va a pasar eso... - 

- Parece que lo tienes todo controlado, pero sabemos que no es verdad. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tu cita con Akane solo se da por el hecho de que te has enfadado con Ranma. Sabemos muy bien, tu y yo, que no deberías haberlo hecho. Por lo menos, no tan pronto... - 

- Lo hecho, hecho esta - respondió Ryoga, a la acusación de Mousse. Para el le había sido muy difícil a petición, como para ahora sentirse desgraciado por lo que su amigo le decía. 

Akane volvía a casa con una sonrisa. Puede que ayer no supiera bien lo que hacer, pero unas horas de meditación, le hicieron bien, y creía que aceptar la proposición de cita de Ryoga, era lo mejor. 

- Vienes muy contenta ¿no? - preguntó Ranma, que había salido del patio del Dojo Tendo. Se veía que nada más llegar, se había puesto a entrenar. 

- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no deba de estarlo? - preguntó Akane, algo coqueta. 

- La pregunta es si tienes algún motivo para estarlo - Ranma se rascó la cabeza, y se subió sobre la casa de pájaros que había en el patio. Le gustaba subirse ahí, pero nunca tuvo claro el porqué. 

- Pues sí, tengo mis motivos ¿Acaso te interesa saberlos? - 

- Aunque no te lo creas, ya me los imagino... - Ranma alzó una ceja, y miro a su prometida - Pero a diferencia de ti, prefiero cerciorarse de que mis conclusiones son las correctas, antes de plantar un veredicto - Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Akane sabía que Ranma le pedía que le digiera que va a salir con Ryoga, y dadas las circunstancias, y su plan trazado, era necesario que lo supiera. Suspiró y se giro para dejar de mirar a Ranma. 

- Ryoga me pidió una cita, para esta tarde - 

- Vaya, ¿no te resulto bastante incomodo decirle que no? - 

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que le dije que no? - pregunto Akane, aún con su sonrisa traviesa. Ranma se quedo un momento asombrado, pero después se enojó de inmediato. 

- ¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso! - 

- ¡¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?! - Grito Akane, ya más enfadad. Ranma se quedo callado ante la pregunta - Dime, ¿porque debería de haberle dicho que no? - repitió Akane. Ranma no conseguía pensar en una respuesta acertada, así que decidió huir por el momento. 

- Bah, has lo que quieras... - 

- Oh, ¿Estas celoso? Si solo es una cita hombre... - Dijo Akane, riéndose y golpeándolo en la espalda. 

- ¡Déjame en paz! - grito Ranma, antes de marcharse al Dojo. Akane aun sonreía de oreja a oreja. 

- Perfecto... - dijo la chica, antes emprender la marcha a la cocina. 

Ryoga se arreglaba algo apresurado en su habitación. Por fin había llegado el momento, pero increíblemente no estaba muy nervioso. 

- "Ya lo estaré cuando la vaya a buscar..." - se dijo a si mismo. La verdad es que todavía le parecía increíble que Akane hubiera aceptado sin poner algo de resistencia. Incluso, se sorprendía de su propia manera de pedírselo. Fue increíblemente directo. Le pido salir solos, a donde ella quisiera. Algo como lo que había usado con Ukyo, pero más nervioso y temblando. 

- Te ves bastante bien... - Ukyo estaba mirando a Ryoga desde la puerta. Ryoga se lea quedo mirando un momento - Oh, lo siento - dijo la chica mientras daba unos golpes a la puerta - ¿Se puede? - 

- No creo que tenga sentido hacer eso ahora... - sonrío Ryoga, Ukyo también sonrió. 

- Bueno, creo que vas a impresionar. No te vayas con la primera chica que te tire los tejos ¿eh? - 

- ¿Por quien me tomas? - respondió Ryoga. Ukyo observó al chico. Por una vez, se había quitado su habitual ropa, y había dejado paso a unos vaqueros, y un jersey amarillo. La bandana se había quedado en su sito, pero aun así estaba bastante presentable. 

- Ojalá te hubieras vestido así para nuestras prácticas... - 

- Vamos, si fuiste tu quien me pidió ir con kimono... - 

- Es verdad - dijo Ukyo finalmente. Los dos si quedaron mirando un rato, mientras sus rostros se volvían poco a poco más rojos. Algo en ellos le hacía sentirse nerviosos, pero también había algo que le impedía romper el momento. 

- Oye Ukyo... - 

- ¿Qué? - 

- Yo quisiera... Quisiera decirte una cosa... - 

- Pues... Dímela - respondió Ukyo. Ryoga estaba bastante nervioso, y se lo contagiaba a Ukyo. Dentro de ellos, los dos esperaban una frase, pero Ryoga al final se echó para atrás. 

- Quería... Agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días. No lo olvidaré... Cuando tengas un problema no dudes en avisarme - Ukyo se quedo callada un momento al oír a su amigo, pero al final sonrío. 

- No pasa nada, aunque te tomare la palabra... - Ukyo le lisó una arruga del jersey a Ryoga, y le colocó la bandana. 

- Parecéis marido y mujer... - Dijo Yukino, que había entrado a la habitación. Ukyo y Ryoga se separaron rápidamente. 

- Yuki-chan, no tendrías que subir... - le dijo Ryoga. 

- Es verdad... Nadie te ha dado permiso... - continuó Ukyo. 

- Cállate bruja, da gracias a que llegue yo a cerrar la puerta, que si no cualquiera entra y roba cualquier cosa - se quejó la chica. Ryoga, tomó su abrigo, y de dirigió a la puerta. 

- Bueno, yo ya me voy... - Dijo antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. Las dos chicas dijeron adiós a la vez, mientras veían como Ryoga se marchaba. Yukino no tardó ni un momento en saltar sobre la cabeza de Ukyo y agarrarle el lazo. 

- Hay va tu enamorado con otra... Si esperabas el momento para pedirle que se quedara, pues era ese... - dijo Yukino, mientras le desataba el lazo. 

- Y tu que vas a saber de esto... - 

- Por lo menos no ayudo al chico que me gusta a ligar con otras, no soy tan estúpida ¡Ja ja ja ja! - rió Yukino mientras, lazo en mano, corría hacia el restaurante, perseguida por Ukyo. 

Akane, se probaba cada uno de los tres conjuntos que había seleccionado. Llevaba unos 15 minutos en esa contienda denominada "elección de ropa", cuando se decidió por la primera opción. Una falda y un jersey, aunque llevaría medias, dado el frío que hacia. Pero ese tiempo que había pasado en su habitación, noto perfectamente la mirada de su prometido, que observaba por la ventana. Por eso siempre tuvo cuidado de no desvestirse delante de él. Puede que acostumbradamente, ese acto de espionaje fuera recompensada por un mazazo, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy sería ella la que tuviera todo planeado. Estuvo pensando toda la tarde en lo que haría. Tenía que tener en cuenta la petición de Ukyo, el hecho de que Ranma planease pedirle también una cita, y como no, los sentimientos de Ryoga. Puede que se arriesgara un poco, pero dentro de ella, algo le decía que todo saldría bien, y que ayudaría mucho a sus amigos, tanto como a si misma. 

- Akane, Ryoga esta abajo... - 

- De acuerdo Kasumi - Respondió Akane, mientras notaba que Ranma dejaba su lugar y se iba. Akane se vistió rápidamente y bajó. Allí le espera Ryoga, en la puerta. Estaba bastante bien vestido. 

- Yo estoy lista... ¿nos vamos? - pregunto Akane. Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, y los dos se encaminaron. 

Ranma estaba siguiendo a la pareja desde que salieron. Aunque lo bastante lejos como para que no se percatasen. Le saca de los nervios que Akane aceptara la cita. Tanto decía que esperaba su cita con él, y sin embargo, se va con el primero que se la pide. Era muy desagradable cuando se lo proponía, y esto no ira a quedar impune. Haría todo lo posible para que saliera mal. 

- Perdona muchacho... - so oyó detrás de él. Ranma se dio la vuelta, para ver a un hombre de pelo negro y barba. Tendría la misma edad que su padre. 

- Lo siento... No tengo tiempo... - 

- No digas eso... Necesito que me dirijas a una sitio... Estoy buscando a una persona... - 

- ¡Ya le he dicho que no tengo tiempo! - gritó Ranma, pero el hombre le agarró del brazo, y lo dirigió a su lado, mientras le enseñaba un mapa. 

- Este es el mapa que tengo. No se si esta bien hecho, porque es según las indicaciones de mucha gente... - 

- Pero... ¡Si esto parece un laberinto! ¡Ni siquiera se donde estamos! - 

- Bueno... En un rato nos localizaremos... - dijo el hombre, mientras tirando de Ranma. Este, desesperado veía como Akane y Ryoga se perdían de vista. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Ranma calló en la cuenta de que ese hombre le era familiar. 

Ryoga y Akane caminaba mirando tiendas por la zona comercial. Akane reía al ver la cantidad de cosas que habían, mientras Ryoga le sonreía cada vez que ella le miraba para enseñarle algo. Ryoga también miraba varias cosas. Estaba acostumbrado a mirar souvenirs de los lugares que visitaba, y nunca se había percatado de las cosas que a Akane realmente le interesaban. Ni en ella ni en nadie. Si tuviera que regalar algo a alguien, a cualquier persona que conocía en Nerima, probablemente no sabría que hacer. 

- Mira Ryoga... - dijo Akane, enseñándole un kimono a Ryoga - ¿Es bonito verdad? - 

- Si... - dijo Ryoga instintivamente. Mirándolo un poco, ese kimono le recordó una cosa - Vaya, si es el kimono de Ukyo... - 

- ¿Ukyo? - 

- Si, Ukyo tiene uno igual... Una vez se lo puso, pero no se arreglo el pelo, y discutimos bastante por eso - 

- Porque no se arreglo el pelo - 

- Más bien porque ella me obligaba a arreglarme a mí, y yo contraataque con el hecho que ella no lo hacia... ¿Que tontería no? - 

- No tanto... - Sonrió Akane. Para ella todo iba según lo planeado, y no le molesto en lo más mínimo la comparación. 

Ukyo, estaba sentada encima del tejado, done Ryoga solía ir. En parte, sentía que si lo hacía, estaría cerca de él. Pero el frío, y saber que estaba con Akane en ves de con ella, le produjo el efecto contrario. 

- Que paso Ryog... ¡Ah! eras tú - dijo Mousse, que se acercaba por los tejados. Al ponerse las gafas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba delante del chico cerdo, sino de su jefa, Ukyo. 

- ¿Que haces aquí Mousse? - 

- Pues... Venia a observar la situación... - 

- ¿La situación? - 

- Digamos que todavía tenía la esperanza de que Ryoga no hubiera cancelado la cita - Sonrió Mousse, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ukyo. Esta por su parte, negó con la cabeza. 

- Era lo que él quería... Tener una cita con Akane. Me alegro mucho por él - respondió Ukyo. Mousse la miró un momento y suspiró. 

- Ryoga es tonto, pero tu no te quedas corta. ¿No crees que es bastante exagerado asegurar lo que quiere cada uno? Ninguno de los dos sabéis lo que deseáis, y aun así, decís lo que quiere el otro - 

- ¿A que viene eso? - 

- Los dos estáis bastante inseguros, se os ve en la cara. Pero lo estáis porque no sabéis lo que piensa el otro. Por eso tenéis miedo. Y si seguís así, no llegareis a ningún lado... - Dijo Mousse, en un alarde de madures. Pero cuando quiso darse cuentas, Ukyo le miraba con cara entusiasmada. 

- Entonces ¡¿Te ha dicho que le gusto?! ¡¿Que más te a dicho?! - 

- Solo oyes lo que quieres oír... - Suspiró Mousse - Además, se supone que eso ya lo sabias ¿no? Lo averiguaste el primer día de clases... - 

- ¡¿Se preocupa por lo que pienso yo de él?! ¡¿Que es lo que más le gusta de mí?! - 

- ¡Ah! ¡No sé! ¡Pero esta situación es culpa tuya! ¡¿Como quieres que reaccione el chico si prácticamente se ha confesado a ti, y ni siquiera sabe lo que piensas tu de él?! - La afirmación de Mousse, hizo callar a Ukyo. En parte tenía razón (NdA: ¿Solo en parte?). Lo único que estaba haciendo ella hasta ahora, es esperar una decisión de Ryoga. Le había rogado a Akane que lo rechazara, pero nos e había planteado el declararse ella. Ni siquiera le había dicho claramente que le gustaba. Solo de vez en cuando le mandaba indirectas, que probablemente solo confundiera más a Ryoga. Por muy cerca que estuvieran de darse un beso, ese tema no lo volvieron a sacar más. 

- ¡Es culpa suya por no saber captar las indirectas! - respondió Ukyo, atosigada por sus propios pensamientos. 

- ¿Indirectas? ¡Tu no lanza indirectas; tu lanzas son saques de puerta, por lo menos! - Mousse, se tranquilizó un poco - Ryoga es un chico muy inocente, y no entenderá nada hasta que se lo digas claramente. Además, tiene una tendencia pesimista, que le hace pensar lo peor en cada caso. Por ello, necesita a alguien que le hable claramente y sin tapujos, y que sepa sacar una idea positiva de esa cabeza dura que tiene... - 

- Oye, no te metas con Ryochan... - Dijo, Ukyo, algo enfadada. 

- Vez a eso es lo que me refiero. Tu lo llamas Ryochan ¿no? - Ukyo asintió a esto - Pero ¿Te ha llamado él alguna vez Uchan?. 

- Pues... No - 

- Lo ves, tu vas a tu ritmo, eso hará pensar a Ryoga que lo estas dejando atrás, y quedará más confundido que antes. En el amor, lo mejor es que los dos vayan de la mano... Intentando seguir el ritmo del otro. Y ahora mismo, Ryoga se encuentra solo en medio de un camino, acercándose a ti mientras se aleja de Akane. ¿Que crees que hará si ve que tu también caminas, y te alejas poco a poco de él? - 

- ¿Que... Que haría? - preguntó temerosa Ukyo. Mousse sonrió. 

- No lo sé, eso solo lo sabe Ryoga. Puede incluso, que ni el mismo lo sepa... - respondió el chico. 

Ryoga y Akane estaban cenando en un restaurante de la ciudad. No era gran cosa, pero era muy acogedor. Akane solía reírse de lo que Ryoga decía, y los dos hablan de cosas triviales. 

- También en Europa, comen las hamburguesas del revés. - señaló Ryoga, contando uno de sus innumerables viajes mientras comían. Hablaba bastante serio. 

- ¿Del revés? - 

- Sí. Según esta en el plato, la agarras poniendo los pulgares en la parte superior, y al comértela, enderezas la mano, dándole la vuelta - 

- ¿Y porque hacen eso? - 

- Dicen los médicos que es mejor así, para digerir los alimentos - 

- Pero en las publicidades del restaurante Mc Donal, la gente como las hamburguesas con la pare de los granos de cebada hacia arriba - 

- Eso es porque las publicidades son americanas, o japonesas. Además, en Europa, en los anuncios de comida pocas veces se ve a alguien comiendo. Son más rebuscadas. Además no suelen poner frases en las publicidades, excepto un logo o una cortita. Para ellos vale más la imagen que la palabra. - 

- Entonces la gracia de la publicidad es lo que se ve en la fotografía... - 

- Exacto... Justo hace unos días, Ukyo quería empezar a poner propaganda del restaurante por el barrio. Pero ella quería poner un simple cartel con le nombre del Uchan's y algo que llamase la atención, como "el lugar más barato" y esas cosas...- Dijo Ryoga, cambiando de tema nuevamente. Akane sonrió. 

- ¿Y que decidió al final? - Ante la pregunta, Ryoga sonrió. 

- Yo le sugerí poner una foto, pero ella se negaba en rotundo. Así que nos pusimos a discutir una media hora, y al final, se le fueron las ganas de poner publicidad - 

- Je je, Ukyo es bastante testaruda cuando quiere (NdA: Ya ves tu quien fue a hablar...) - 

- Ya ves... - Terminó Ryoga, mientras seguía comiendo. Akane también se puso en ello y el silencio apareció entre ellos. Ryoga llevaba pensando varias horas el hecho de declararse a Akane. Ya que había conseguido llegara hasta aquí, lo mínimo que podía hacer es decírselo. Ni si quiera habría falta una respuesta, con decírselo ya seria el chico más feliz del mundo. Se quitaría un gran peso de encima. Y obviamente, esta era su oportunidad más clara. 

- Esto... Akane... Yo, quisiera decirte una cosa... - 

- Dime... - 

- Hace mucho tiempo... Que tu... - 

- ¿Que yo...? - 

- Me... Nada... ¿Quieres un café? - Dijo Ryoga, rascándose la cabeza mientras reía. Akane se sorprendió por la respuesta, ya que sabia muy bien lo que el pretendía decir. Y necesitaba que lo digiera para concluir la cita. 

- ¿Seguro que eso es lo que me querías preguntar? - cuestiono Akane. Ryoga dio un suspiro he intentó sacar fuerzas de donde pudo. 

- Pues en verdad... Yo quería que supieras... - 

- ¿El que? - 

- Pues que... Me gustan mucho los fideos del Nekohanten - Ante la respuesta, Akane se quedo de piedra. 

- ¿En serio? - preguntó la chica.- 

- En.. En realidad no... - respondió Ryoga colorado. Akane empezaba a perder los nervios. 

- ¡Dilo de una vez entonces, Ryoga! - grito la Tendo. Ryoga finalmente reacciono ante el grito. 

- ¡Quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo...! - dijo, bastante rápido. Aunque sabía que lo iba a decir, realmente le sorprendió la declaración. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer chico que se lo decía claramente. 

- "Bueno... Ranma también lo dijo una vez..." - pensó para si Akane. 

- ¿Y bien...? - La pregunta de Ryoga versión rojo, hizo que Akane dejara de pensar para si misma, y atendiera la situación. Inexplicablemente para Ryoga, ella sonrió. 

- Realmente me halagas mucho Ryoga, pero quisiera que me escucharas antes de proseguir - Ryoga dejo su sonrojo y atendió a las palabras de Akane - Puede que yo te guste, pero ¿estas seguro de que estas enamorado de mí? - 

- Bueno... Yo... - 

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que en todas las conversaciones que tenemos, siempre terminas hablando de Ukyo? Por muy desconectadas que estén, siempre las finalizas con Ukyo de protagonista... - Ryoga palideció ante esto, dado que era totalmente verdad. Desde que fue a recoger a Akane a su casa, hasta ahora, Ukyo era un tema bastante tocado por él. Ryoga meditó ante esto, con lo que Akane sonrió y siguió. 

- Además, siempre que hablas de otras cosas, tu cara es seria; pero cuando tratas un tema relacionado con Ukyo, siempre sonríes de una forma casi instintiva... - Akane, vio como Ryoga cambiaba de meditar, a asentir. Parecía que estaba aceptando la verdad que ella le sugería. - Tu también me gustas Ryoga. Y mucho más cuando sonríes. Pero esas sonrisas no van dirigidas a mí, y lo sabes muy dentro de tu corazón. Puede que yo también te guste, como muchas otras chicas... - Akane tomo un suspiro y espero a que Ryoga la mirara a los ojos - ...Pero... no te engañes Ryoga... tu estas enamorado de Ukyo - 

Ryoga caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Como había dejado de nevar, pues no tenía necesidad de sujetar su paraguas. Eran las doce de la noche. Había estado pensado varias horas en lo que Akane le dijo, pensando en la razón que sus palabras podrían llevar. Quizás, dentro de sí, sabía que tenía razón, que todos la tenían, pero solo Akane fue capaz de hacerlo reaccionar. Su forma tan directa de decirlo, su sonrisa y su sinceridad de buena amiga, fue algo que le negó el hecho de replicarla. ¿Porque no quiso creer las advertencias de los otros? Puede que Ukyo tuviera razón, y tenía a Akane idolatrada, de tal manera, que solo si ella le explicaba lo que pasaba, él caería en razón. 

- Bueno y ¿que tal? - Se oyó una voz. Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al Uchan's. Ukyo lo miraba de la ventana, con lo que Ryoga tuvo que alzar el rostro para verla. Estaba en kimono, lista para dormir. Aún así, estaba extrañamente acicalada y arreglada. Pareciera que fuera a salir. Puede que por eso, Ryoga, más que verla la admiraba. 

- Pues... Bien - Contestó Ryoga, mientras empezaba a nevar nuevamente. Ukyo, sorprendida por la contestación, miraba como Ryoga sonreía bajo los copos de nieve. 

- ¿Bien?... - Preguntó de nuevo. 

- Si... - 

- ¿Te llegaste a declarar? - Pregunto la chica, con la esperanza de que esa "buena cita" se debiera que Akane no tuvo tiempo para rechazarlo. 

- Se podría decir que sí... - Respondió Ryoga. 

- ¿Y? ¿Todo bien? - 

- Sí... - Respondió finalmente el chico. Ukyo estaba sorprendidísima ante la declaración del chico, y este, esperaba que Ukyo le preguntara la respuesta de Akane. Pero esa pregunta no se llevo a cabo. Ukyo, haciendo un esfuerzo, cerró los ojos, impidiendo salir las lágrimas, y sonrió. 

- Me alegro... - Dijo, mientras cerraba la ventana y tiraba la llave de la entrada a Ryoga. Ryoga veía como la llave caía y se hundía un poco en la nieve.- "¿Me alegro?" - se preguntó el chico. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir?. Algo en su interior se rompió, emergiendo una idea de ella. 

- Se le ve muy contenta... - Susurró. Y en ese instante le vino a su cabeza montones de consecuencia a causa lo que paso hoy. El se marcharía, Akane sería oficialmente libre para salir con quien quisiera, y Ranma también. ¿Ukyo se alegra por eso? Quizás Akane tenía razón, y el estuviera enamorado de Ukyo, pero Mousse no la tenía. Ukyo no estaba enamorada de él. 

En la habitación, Ukyo lloraba en la cama. Lloró un buen rato, igual que cuando ayer le había suplicado a Akane que no aceptara la declaración de Ryoga. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué también Ryoga? ¿Porque no conseguía ella ser feliz? Se sentía en la necesidad de odiar a alguien, y en ese momento, por todo lo que había pasado, solo podía odiar a una única persona. Tomó su espátula, y se levantó de la cama, de un salto. Se vistió, rápidamente y abrió la ventana. 

- Akane Tendo... ¡Te juro que me las pagarás todas juntas! - gritó, antes de saltar hacia la calle, aunque no se dio cuenta, que la lleve seguía en el sitio donde calló. 

Fin del capítulo 6 

[Terminado a las 01:34 de la noche, horario de Greenwich] 

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 3] 

[Tazas de Café servidos: 0 (increíble)] 

[Conversación telefónica: 

- ¿Sabes que estoy escribiendo un fic de Ranma? 

- ¿De Ranma? 

- Si trata sobre un chico que recibe clases de parte de una chica, para enamorar a otra chica. Pero resulta que el chico se enamora también de la que le da clase, y tiene un royo mental de cual de las dos elegir. Eso sin contar de que hay otro chico, enamorado de la chica por las cuales el primer chico recibe clases, y que se niega a aceptarlo, y... - 

- ¿Se niega a aceptar que recibe clase de ella? - 

- No hombre, esta enamorado de la misma chica que esta enamorado el chico que recibe clases - 

- Pero no era que ese estaba enamorado de dos - 

- De la primera... Mira, ¿sabes qué?, déjalo. ¿Para que te llamaba yo? - 

- Llamas a Pizza Domino's - 

- ¿En serio? Pues mándame una con queso, tomate, jamón, champiñones, no con queso no, que me sienta mal. El tomate me lo cortas en rodajas, ¿Sabes que si vas por la carretera a 80 km. por hora y...?] 

NdA: Sorani sobieru kurogane no shiro. Super robot Mazinguer Z! Waa!, que friki soy. En el próximo pongo la canción de Gatchaman :P. Bueno Akane y Ryoga por fin tuvieron una cita. Curiosamente son los dos únicos personajes que no han hablado directamente en el fic, sin embargo, de sus conversaciones los dos aprendieron cosas, y aclararon otras. A veces, la persona menos pensada es la que te da la mejor lección ¿no? Pero esto no acaba aquí. ¿Que hará ahora Ryoga? ¿Y Ukyo? 

Bueno hasta la próxima! Seguid mandando reviews! O mandadme un e-mail! 

H.Battosai. 


	8. Lección 7 Por fin, la Anciada Cita Parte...

Clases para Amar 

Lección 7.- 

Por fin, la Ansiada Cita (Parte Seconda) 

Ranma corría después de deshacerse del señor que le pedía desesperadamente que le ayudara. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que Akane siguiera con Ryoga, y este no hubiera intentado nada. Pero también quería que la cita hubiera acabado, sin que nada más que una salida de amigos hubiera sucedido (NdA: Joder, si es una continuación directa del capítulo anterior, parece mentira...). Puede que estuviera confuso de lo que quería, pero lo de lo que estaba seguro, es de que tenía que darse prisa. No debía llegar tarde, y es que, desde que Ryoga decidió ir a por Akane, esto se había convertido en un carrera contrarreloj por el corazón de Akane. 

- Ranma... - Una voz le detuvo. Ranma se dio la vuelta sin dejar sus prisas, hasta que la divisó. Akane estaba con su vestido, debajo de un árbol. Probablemente se estuviera cubriendo de la nevada anterior. Pero eso no dejo de sorprender a Ranma - ¿A donde vas tan apurado? - 

- Esto... Yo... - Akane se acercó al chico, y le tomó del brazo. 

- Da igual... Vámonos a casa, no son horas para estar rondando por ahí - dijo, y los pos emprendieron la marcha. Akane estaba algo afligida. Su plan era el averiguar los sentimientos de Ryoga, y consenciarlo de que no estaba enamorado de ella. Y de paso dar algo de celos a Ranma. Pero ahora se sentía algo mal. Le estuvo dando consejo a su amigo sin ni siquiera saber lo que ella propiamente sentía. No sabia lo que es estar enamorada, sin embargo, juró que Ryoga lo estaba de Ukyo. ¿Era eso hipocresía? 

- Akane... - Ranma tomó la iniciativa de la conversación - ¿Te pasa algo? 

- No, no es nada - respondió la chica. 

- ¿Te ha hecho algo ese cerdo? - 

- ¿Como se te ocurre pensar eso? Ryoga siempre ha sido muy amable - 

- Entonces no veo sentido a que estés triste - aseguró Ranma. Él también, en el fondo, sabía que Ryoga no le haría nada a su querida Akane. Pero no entendía lo triste que estaba, sin motivo aparente. 

- Ranma, ¿tu crees que estaría bien... - empezó Akane - ... Aconsejar a alguien sobre un tema que tu desconoces totalmente? Me refiero, ¿Tu que pensarías si yo empezara a explicar a la gente lo que se siente al tener una maldición como la tuya sin tenerla? - 

- ¿Ryoga te confeso sobre su maldición? - 

- ¿Que maldición? - 

- Nada nada, fue un lapsus mental... - rió Ranma. Por poco complicaba más las cosas de lo que estaban, y eso seria un desastroso tanto para Ryoga como para él - ...Lo importante, son tus intenciones. Si son buenas, no pasará nada. Si es erróneo el consejo , el mismo se dará cuenta. Y si es acertado, también. Lo importante, es que le des apoyo a las personas que lo necesitan. No obstante - Ranma le dio un coscorrón a Akane - no vuelvas a aconsejar de temas que no te conciernen, ¿ok? - Le dijo Ranma a Akane. Akane le sacó la lengua. 

- Estúpido, ya he aprendido la lección... - Dijo Akane. De repente, Ranma sintió que Akane apretaba más su brazo - Me gustaría que Ryoga y Ukyo fueran felices... - 

- ¿A que viene eso? - 

- A nada... Simplemente, es algo que me gustaría - Dijo Akane, mientras veían como su casa se alzaba a la vista. 

Ryoga caminaba por las calles de Nerima, con la misma posición que había salido del Uchan's, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya no sabía que pensar. De acuerdo de que el pudiera estar enamorado de Ukyo. Pero de que servía si Ukyo no lo estaba. Estaría en la misma posición que con Akane. O puede que peor, dado que vivía con Ukyo. Quizás lo mejor en ese momento era marcharse. Todo el esfuerzo para declarase a una chica no había servido para nada, y estaba en las mismas. 

- No estarás pensando en ahuecar el ala ¿verdad? - Mousse apareció y calló encima de Ryoga, al igual que hacia Ranma continuamente. Ryoga se zafo de él, y empezaron a pelear, hasta que se relajaron. 

- ¡No hagas eso! - gritó Ryoga. 

- No grites, que los vecinos se quejarán... - advirtió Mousse haciéndole callar. Los dos se silenciaron un momento. 

- ¿Que quieres a esta hora? - pregunto Ryoga. 

- Solo paseaba... - 

- Te vas a constipar... - 

- Voy bien abrigado - 

- Eso no es excusa - Finalizo Ryoga. Sentía que necesitaba conversar un poco, y dejar de pensar. 

- ¿Y bien? No me has respondido a mi pregunta - Continuó Mousse. 

- ¿Cual? - 

- Si piensas en abandonar Nerima - acusó Mousse. 

- Bueno... No puedo decir que no lo he pensado - 

- Mira, no se que es lo que paso en la cita con Akane... - Empezó a explicar Mousse - Pero no creo que sea la solución huir. Sea quien sea la persona que quieres, no es nuestro estilo abandonar a la primera de cambio ¿no? Todos estamos aquí por ese motivo, porque no nos rendimos tan fácilmente - 

- Lo dices muy fácil, pero no lo es, dadas las nuevas circunstancias... - 

- Eso quiere decir que algo ha cambiado ¿eh?... - Mousse le dio un par de golpes en la espalda - En cualquier caso, ya lo hablaremos en otro momento, tengo algo de prisa - 

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Ryoga, mientras veía a su amigo marchar. 

- Mas o menos lo mismo que a ti... - respondió Mousse, antes de desaparecer por los tejados. 

Ukyo corría por las nevadas calles de Nerima, rumbo al Dojo Tendo. Ya estaba más que harta. Harta de que Akane siempre se lleve los triunfos de las cosas. Y esa furia no le hacía pensar ni en el frío, ni en el ruido que hacia, ni en las quejas de los vecinos lanzándole material de cocina. Solo pensaba en la venganza contra Akane. Era ella la culpable de todo. De todo el sufrimiento que tenía. Y por ello, no le importaba que todo el vecindario si despertara para saberlo. 

- ¡Sal de una vez Tendo, te reto a una pelea! - grito, nada más llegar a la puerta del Dojo. Venía jadeando por la carrera, y el humo caliente salía por su boca, muestra de la temperatura que hacía. De repente, la puerta se abrió. 

- Soy.. Ranma Saotome, el encargado de responder los retos en... - Ranma salía bostezando, y quitándose las legañas de los ojos. Aún estaba con pijama, y con una manta, para protegerse del frío - ¿Uchan?... ¿que haces aquí? - 

- ¡A ti no! ¡Quiero pelear con Akane! - respondió Ukyo, alzando su espátula. Ranma asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió a meter en el Dojo. Subió despacio, sin hacer ruido, y medio sonámbulo, al piso de arriba, y toco la puerta de Akane. Al ver que no respondía, abrió la puerta, y encendió la luz. Allí estaba Akane, despatarrada en la cama. Ranma se acercó, y la toco en el hombro, moviéndola un poco, intentando que se despertara. 

- Akane... Ukyo viene a jugar contigo... - dijo, todavía medio dormido. Akane se volteó en sueños, mientras Ranma seguía agitándola. 

- Akane... - repetía el chico. Pero un brazo lo agarró de sopetón, echándole a la cama con Akane. La chica le había agarrado del cuello por sorpresa, y los dos ahora se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometida. Ranma no sabia donde apoyarse sin tocar a Akane, y esta parecía dormir como un lirón. Difícilmente, se consiguió librar del abrazo, algo alterado. Pero cuando iba a sacarse el brazo derecho de Akane de encima, esta volvió a abrazarlo y a apretarlo contra su pecho. La cabeza de Ranma daba algo de vueltas, y el perfume de Akane le embriagaba. 

- Ranma... - Susurró Akane en sueños, y esto hizo que Ranma diera un salto, cayendo al suelo, y haciendo que Akane se despertara de golpe. Esta se limpio un poco los ojos, y miró al chico. 

- ¿Que haces aquí Ranma? - Le preguntó. Ranma respiraba nerviosamente, pero al ver que Akane no parecía atentar contra su bienestar físico, empezó a relajarse. 

- Esto... Ha venido alguien a hablar contigo... - 

- ¿Alguien? - 

- ¡Baja de una vez Akane! - Se oyó afuera, Akane se asomó y vio a Ukyo esperando mientras movía el pie derecho dando golpecitos contra el suelo. 

- Bueno yo me encargo de esto... Tu puedes irte a dormir Ranma... - dijo Akane, agarrando la manta de su cama y poniéndosela de abrigo. 

- No... Si ya me he desvelado - dijo Ranma mientras veía a Akane marchar. 

Ukyo esperaba en la el jardín de los Tendo. Calentaba los puños y pegaba brinquitos, esperando la lucha. No podía aguantarse más, y estaba segura de su victoria. 

- ¿Que pasa Ukyo? - pregunto Akane saliendo al jardín. 

- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo?, ¿para que lo preguntas si es obvio? Me las pagarás Akane Tendo. ¡Sufrirás en tus carnes la furia de una chica enamorada! - 

- Hablas como Kodachi... - Akane seguía algo dormida, a pesar del aura de Ukyo. 

- Me... ¡Me da igual! - gritó Ukyo mientras lanzaba unas espátulas a Akane. La chica, medio somnolienta, se esquivo zarandeándose de un lado a otro, y se sentó en porche del jardín, donde siempre se sentaba a ver el cielo. Bostezó un momento, y se tapó con la manta. 

- ¿No podrías esperar hasta mañana? - 

- ¡No! - 

- ¿Y si hablamos un poco? - 

- ¡No! - 

- Déjame ir a por café al menos... - 

- ¡No!... Bueno, de acuerdo, pero tráeme uno a mi también - respondió Ukyo, guardando las armas por el momento. 

Ryoga seguía paseando por Nerima. Tenía mucho que pensar, y sin lugar a dudas, no quería entrar al Uchan's sin tener las cosas claras. Ahora no solo pensaba en los sentimientos de Ukyo, sino que como Mousse había dicho, los sentimientos de ella no deberían interferir en su decisión de quedarse o irse. Había estado tanto tiempo detrás de Akane, aún sabiendo que estaba enamorada de Ranma, que no debería suponer ningún esfuerzo el cambiar de objetivo, e intentar enamorar a Ukyo, sea cual sea la persona que ame ella. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es eso es lo que había hecho hasta ahora? 

- "Pero volver a empezar de cero, es bastante difícil..." - pensó Ryoga, mientras daba un salto a un tejado. 

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Estoy aquí! - se oyó. Ryoga giró la cabeza y vio a Yukino dándole de comer a un gato, mientras le saludaba con la mano. 

- Yuki-chan, ¿No es muy tarde para que estés jugando en la calle? - Preguntó a Ryoga. 

- Este es el tejado de mi casa, hermanito - contesto la niña, señalando hacia una ventana que salía del tejado - Por ahí se entra a mi habitación - 

- Eso no es excusa... - 

- No podía dormir... Igual que tu... - 

- ¿Igual que yo? - Pregunto Ryoga, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica. 

- ¿No será entonces que la bruja te ha echado? - 

- ¡No es eso! - 

- Je je, la respuesta era obvia - dijo Yukino mientras hacía cara de despreocupada - Es tonta, pero no imbécil... - 

- Yuki-chan, deberías tratar de no insultar a tus mayores... - 

- Entonces no puedes dormir ¿no? - 

- Algo así... - 

- ¿Y porque hermanito? - 

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo también a ti... - 

- Es que tengo problemas adúlteros... - dijo algo sonrojada Yukino, ante un sorprendido Ryoga. 

- ¡¿Qué?! - 

- Tome algo del café de mi madre esta tarde, y ahora no puedo dormir, je je - sonrío Yukino ante Ryoga. Este, se tranquilizó un poco, y suspiro aliviado. 

- Ah, era solo eso... - 

- A saber que idea pervertida se te pasó por la cabeza, hermanito... - 

- Es que se dice problemas adultos, no adúlteros... - 

- También se puede decir así... - contestó Yukino alzando el gato al que daba de comer por los aires. El gato, aparentemente se asustó, araño la mano de la chica, y salió corriendo por los tejados. Ryoga sonrío por no reír, y con una de sus pañoletas, ató la mano de la chica. 

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Yukino, sobándose la mano. 

- ¿Y bien que? - 

- ¿Por qué no estas en la cama hermanito? - Ryoga quedó en silencio. Supuso que una niña como Yukino no entendería aun los problemas que le surgen ahora. 

- Digamos, que tengo tantas cosas en las que pensar, que estoy seguro que no dormiría... - 

- Sabes... - dijo Yukino mientras se frotaba la mano - A menudo no es bueno pensar mucho en los problemas, ya que no harás nada con eso. Es mucho más eficaz el actuar y pensarlo a menudo que lo resuelves, porque si te quedas meditando mucho en ello, llegaras a una situación en la que no estarás de acuerdo con ninguna de las soluciones que has pensado. Y eso no sirve para nada ¿no? - Ryoga estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Una niña pequeña le estaba dando una lección, y se sentía como un chico inmaduro delante de una persona que brotaba experiencia por todo los lados. Pero finalmente sonrió, y se puso de pié. 

- Gracias por el consejo Yuki-chan - dijo el chico acariciando la cabeza de la niña - Ahora vete a dormir. 

- Mmm.. Creo que me quedaré aquí planeando una estrategia... - 

- He dicho que te vayas a dormir... - 

- Y yo que me quedaré, primero Nerima, luego ¡el mundo!... - Y así siguió la discusión un rato más. 

Ukyo esperaba sentada en el porche a Akane. Aunque al principio había llegado con un instinto asesino que rompía piedras, al ver a la tranquila Akane, se le fue pasando poco a poco. Dentro de ella, sabía que Akane probablemente no tuviera la culpa de nada. La culpa era suya, por no ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Ryoga, e intentar que los demás actuaran como ella quería. Se unió a la esperanza de que Ryoga se fijara en ella con el paso del tiempo, forzando a Ryoga a tomar una decisión. Su cobarde actitud fue la causante de esto, y ahora lo único que hacía era desahogarse con una persona que no tenía culpa de nada. Pero necesitaba odiar a alguien por esto, porque Ryoga no le ame a ella. 

- "No soy más que una tonta..." - Pensó la chica, jugando con sus espátulas. Pero al tiempo, se extraño de que Akane no volviera. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, y un café no tarda en hacerse ni 5 minutos. Ukyo se puso de pié, y caminó hacia la cocina. Allí vio como la cafetera se desbordaba, y apresuradamente la saco del fuego. Después vio a una Akane dormida plácidamente en la mesa de la cocina. 

- ¡No te duermas ahora! - gritó Ukyo, mientras Akane se despertaba poco a poco. 

- Lo dices fácil, pero ¿sabes que hora es? - 

- ¡Se supone que eres una adolescente! ¡Deberías saber trasnochar un poco! - 

- Calla, calla, y dame un café - dijo Akane, mientras recibía de Ukyo una taza de Café. Le hecho azúcar, y se lo tomo poco a poco. 

- Esta es tu casa... Deberías de servir tú... - se quejo Ukyo, tomando uno ella también. Akane se puso de pié, y junto a Ukyo, se dirigió al jardín. 

- Las reglas generales no se tiene en cuenta a partir de las dos de la madrugada... Como con los semáforos. ¿Has visto a alguien hacer caso a un semáforo a estas horas? Pues es prácticamente lo mismo... - dijo Akane, mientras se sentaba junto a la puerta de su casa. Ukyo se sentó al lado, y tomo otro sorbo de café. 

- No he venido a hablar de eso... - se quejo al chica de la espátula. 

- Eso me recuerda ¿Porque estas tan enfadada? - 

- Ya no lo estoy... - 

- Pues ¿porque lo estabas? - Preguntó Akane. Ukyo suspiró y miró su taza de café. 

- Ryoga, me ha dicho que has aceptado su proposición. Aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras, pues dijiste que sí. Al principio te culpaba por mentirme, y por robarme a todos los chicos que he amado, pero creo que solo fue el malestar por saber que mi sentimiento no será correspondido. Pero lo he pensado un poco, y creo que no tienes la culpa de nada. Más bien, la culpa es mi... - 

- Espera, espera... ¿Ryoga te ha dicho que he aceptado su declaración? - 

- Sí... - 

- Pero, ¿te lo dijo él literalmente? - 

- Bueno, realmente me dijo que se te había declarado, y que había salido todo bien en la cita... - contesto Ukyo, a lo cual Akane sonrió. La chica de lo cabellos azules tomo un sorbo de su café, y lo dejó a lado de ella. 

- Ukyo, creo que en una parte de ti, tienes miedo de que Ryoga te rechace. Y es tal ese sentimiento, que tomas el rechazo como opción preferencial, como si ya no tuvieras nada que hacer. No deberías ser tan pesimista - 

- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto la cocinera. 

- Ukyo, es verdad que Ryoga se me declaró, pero yo no acepté su propuesta - Al oír esto, Ukyo se quedó de piedra. 

- ¿Pero entonces...? - 

- Parece ser que para Ryoga, el hecho de que lo rechace, no significó que la velada hubiera salido mal. ¿No te dice nada eso? - Ukyo estuvo callado un rato. Toda esa farsa que se había montado en su cabeza, no tenía razón existencial. Estaba tan asustada, que el rechazo fue en lo primero que pensó, sin analizar la situación detenidamente. Un simple pregunta a Ryoga, habría solucionado el malentendido. Puede que por eso Ukyo empezó a llorar. 

- Ukyo... No llores... - le consolaba Akane. 

- Soy... Una idiota... - sollozaba Ukyo, entre los brazos de su amiga. Ranma apareció de la espalda de Akane, y le dio unos toques de la cabeza. Akane le hacía con señas que dejara de molestar, y Ranma señalaba a la entrada de la casa. Ryoga se encontraba mirando la escena, dado que recién había llegado. Todos se quedaron callados, mientras oían a Ukyo llorar. Finalmente, Ranma hacía señales para obligar a Ryoga que digiera algo, pero el chico de la pañoleta no sabia muy bien como actuar. Akane también insistió en que hablara, mientras abrazaba a Ukyo. Ryoga seguía negando con la cabeza. 

- ¡¿Vas a hablar de una vez?! - Gritó Ranma, fuera de sus casillas. Akane soltó a Ukyo y pegó un martillazo a Ranma. 

- ¡No rompas el momento, idiota! - 

- ¡¿Porque me pegas?! - 

- ¿A quien se le ocurre gritar en un momento así? - se quejaba Akane a Ranma, los dos se detuvieron al ver que Ryoga y Ukyo no se decían nada el uno a otro. 

- Ukyo... - Dijo Ryoga, mientras veía como a Ukyo le saltaban las lágrimas aún. 

- ¿Si?... - Pregunto Ukyo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. A Ryoga le entro una chispa de valor de repente, y por un instante quiso acabar con sus penurias y decirle sus sentimientos a Ukyo. Pero al como Ranma y Akane les miraban con cara de expectación. Un miedo escénico le invadió de repente, alzando la mano a modo de invitación, miro a Ukyo. 

- Ven... Vamos a casa... - sugirió Ryoga. Ukyo asintió con la cabeza, y tomando la mano del chico, salió del jardín junto a Ryoga. Ranma y Akane se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por la reacción de Ryoga. Para Ranma, Ryoga dio una muestra de sangre fría bastante inusual delante de una chica. 

- Jo, tanto esperar la escena romántica para nada... - se quejó Akane, recogiendo las tazas. 

- Quizás la escena romántica ya ha pasado... - 

- ¿Como dices? - 

- De tanto esperarla quizás no te has dado cuenta de ella... - Al oír esto, Akane alzó una ceja. 

- ¿Porque me vienes con esto ahora?... - preguntó la chica. Ranma se rascó la cabeza. 

- Lo aprendí una vez que fui al cine... - Ranma y Akane se dirigieron a la cocina a lavar las tazas de café. 

- ¿No me digas que vas al cine a ver romanticismo...? - Akane rió en lo bajo - que romántico el chico... - Akane miró la taza de Ukyo, y de como seguía todavía llena. Después vio la suya, vacía - Vaya, ahora no podré dormirme... - 

- Bueno, bueno... - Ranma bostezó un momento, y abrió la nevera en busca de algo - No te quejes, si no querías, no haber preparado... Donde estará la leche... - Akane le puso una taza en la cabeza de Ranma, y dio golpecitos con ella. Ranma la tomo y se dispuso a beberla. 

- Gracias... - dijo antes de dar un buen sorbo. Miro a la cara alegre de Akane, y trago el líquido, dado que no podía escupirlo - ¡Pero si esto es café! Mierda, me lo he tragado sin querer - 

- Ahora estamos los dos iguales, tendrás que quedarte a hacerme compañía hasta que me duerma... - Dijo Akane, sonriente. Ranma miró con caras de pocos amigos a su prometida, mientras esta le daba palmadas en la espalda. 

- No te preocupes hombre, que mañana es domingo, y no hay clases... - dijo finalmente Akane. 

Ryoga y Ukyo caminaban callados de vuelta a casa. Estaban agarrados por las manos, pero ninguno parecía querer iniciar una conversación. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en las que pensar. Finalmente, Ryoga, que empezaba a sentirse incomodo por la situación, fue el que tomo las riendas. 

- ¿Que hacías en casa de Akane, Ukyo? - Ukyo miró a Ryoga a la cara, y se despidió de sus pensamientos. 

- Nada, solamente fui a hablar sobre un asunto - 

- Ya veo - contestó Ryoga. Ukyo esperó alguna otra pregunta, pero Ryoga parecía dejar la conversación ahí. 

- ¿No me vas a preguntar mis motivos por los que lloraba? - pregunto Ukyo. 

- ¿Quieres que te lo pregunte? - 

- Todavía no... Pero quisiera preguntarte algo yo a ti, que se me olvidó decirte antes... - 

- Te escucho... - 

- Cuando te declaraste ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Akane? - preguntó Ukyo. Ryoga pensó un momento la respuesta. 

- Pues, digamos que me dio un motivo muy importante para rechazarme. Tan importante, que no pude culparla ni a ella, ni a nadie - Ukyo se quedo muy sorprendida con la respuesta. 

- ¿Y cual fue el motivo? - Ryoga sonrió, y soltó la mano de Ukyo. 

- Cuando tu me digas porque llorabas, yo te diré el motivo... - Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando un momento. Ukyo, sonrió y le hizo una señal a Ryoga para que acercara la oreja. Ryoga así lo hizo, y Ukyo se posicionó para susurrarle al oído. 

- Lloraba porque... estaba triste, Ryo-chan - Dijo Ukyo, ante la cara de piedra de Ryoga 

- ¡Eso es obvio, Ukyo! - 

- Llámame Uchan, hombre - Ukyo volvió a tomar la mano de Ryoga, y jalo de él, mientras corría de vuelta al restaurante. Yukino, que seguía mirando de su tejado, vio correr a los dos muchachos. 

- Dios los cría y ellos se juntan... - suspiraba Yuki-chan, antes de estornudar. 

Fin del capítulo 7 

[Terminado a las 00:04 de la noche, horario de Greenwich] 

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 5] 

[Tazas de Café servidos: 2] 

[Canción del Momento: 

Dare da, dare da, dare da (Quien, quien, quien es) 

sora no kanata ni odoru kage. (Esa sombra bailarina que vemos en el cielo?) 

Shiroi tsubasa no Gatchaman. (Son las Alas Blancas de Gatchaman) 

Inochi o kakete tobidaseba (El vuela bajo riesgo de su vida) 

Kagakunimpoo (Es el Science Ninja System) 

Hi no Tori da. (El Pajaro de Fuego) 

Tobe tobe tobe Gatchaman! (Vuela, vuela vuela Gatchaman!) 

Yuke yuke yuke Gatchaman! (Ataca, ataca ataca Gatchaman!)] 

NdA: ¿Creíais que el día de la cita había acabado en el capítulo anterior? Pues os equivocabais wajajaja. Generalmente, habría acabado el fic en este capítulo, pero dado que no había dejado clara ninguna relación, y el apoyo de tiene el fic (bua! Songfic no ha recibido ni un review), pues lo decidí continuar. Al principio quería meter a Shampoo y al padre de Ukyo, para dar mas juego, pero desistí al final ¬¬, no se si después volveré a querer a usar la idea. Para los que se dieron cuenta, la conversación final de Akane a Ryoga, donde le aclara que está enamorado de Ukyo, es una mezcla entre la que Takashi le dice a Moemi en Video Girl Ai, y la que Itsuki le dice a Ichitaka en I"s, ambas obras de Katsura, que me parecieron fascinantes en lo que a romanticismo se refiere (en lo demás, se repetía mas que el ajo, pero bueno), por lo menos en la traducción que hizo Planeta de Agostini. El hecho de que en el título, este la división de parte en italiano, es porque cuando escribía el capitulo, estaba escuchando OSTs de Enio Morricone, donde muchos títulos de canciones están en Italiano. Y finalmente, el título del capítulo 5, es debido al libro de Neruda "20 Poemas de Amor, y una canción desesperada". Por lo demás, hoy no tengo ningún cameo mas que aclarar. 

Emalteas): Al principio quise seguir con las típicas discusiones de Ranma y Akane, pero los personajes (sobretodo Ranma) han evolucionado lo suficiente, como para no tentar a la suerte, y estar algo más seguros de si mismos. Y en parte, el dejar a Akane y Ranma en una situación idéntica siempre, mientras evoluciona la relación de Ryoga y Ukyo, solo conllevaría a alargar la historia. Por eso he optado a que las parejas vayan evolucionando a un mismo nivel. Aun así, no rechazo la idea. 

Shaka DV): lo del ayudante era una simple broma, que suelo poner al final de los capítulos XP Puede que alguna vez me plantee escribir un fic en grupo, pero por ahora, con este tengo suficiente. 

Siento mucho no actualizar muy seguido, pero a menudo que la historia avanza, se vuelve mas complicada de escribir, ademas que últimamente no tengo todo el tiempo que desearía para hacerlo. 

Bueno hasta la próxima! Seguid mandando reviews! O mandadme un e-mail! 

H.Battosai. 


	9. Lección 8 Todo se reduce a una apuesta

Clases para Amar 

Lección 8.- 

Todo se reduce a una apuesta 

- ¡Shampoo! ¡¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?! - gritaba Mousse arrodillándose delante de la chica. Shampoo miraba a otro lado. 

- ¡Dejarme en paz de una vez! - Dijo Shampoo, mientras pisaba la cabeza de Mousse. Ese era el principio de un domingo cualquiera en Nerima. O eso pensaba Ryoga, que veía a su amigo desde un banco cercano. Los tres estaban en el parque. En realidad estaban Mousse y Ryoga, que intentaban llevar unos paquetes al correo, hasta que Shampoo apareció. Nadie sabe como ni porque, pero se detuvo delante de los dos chicos. Obviamente, Mousse no tardo mucho en lanzarse a sus pies, y dar por comienzo el genial combate amoroso de súplicas y desprecios. Ese esa un domingo en Nerima, el domingo de la primera semana en Nerima. Y a Ryoga ya se le hacía un nudo en el estomago solo en pensar en ello. ¿Había estado una semana completa en un sitio así? Ni siquiera en su casa había logrado estar tanto tiempo. Y esa afirmación hacía pensar. ¿Estaría bien el hecho de que se quedara tanto tiempo?. No solo eso, sino que estaba hospedándose en una casa que no era la suya, ademas de que se quedaba sin motivo aparente. Por decirlo de alguna manera, lo lógico es que se hubiera marchado ya. Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía, y lo mas absurdo es que no sabía que es lo que era. 

- ¿Pasar algo al chico-cerdo? - Preguntó Shampoo señalando a Ryoga, que mostraba cara de depresión al lado de los paquetes. 

- El muy idiota le esta buscando los cinco pies al gato - Mousse recibió uno de los paquetes en la cabeza. 

- Ya tengo bastante cosas en que pensar, como para buscar respuestas a tus impertinencias... - se quejó Ryoga. 

- Oye, que se supone que es un paquete frágil... - 

- Yo irme ya, no poder perder más tiempo - dijo Shampoo, antes de alejarse saltando por los tejados de Nerima. 

- ¡Shampoo! - Grito Mousse al ver a su amada amazona alejarse. Ryoga lo miraba con una cara de incomprensión, que cambio por una de aceptación - 

- Eres patético... - susurró Ryoga. Mousse se puso de pie y miro a varios lados. 

- ¿Has escuchado eso? - pregunto el chico de gafas. 

- ¿El qué? - 

- Acércate - Ryoga se acercó a su amigo curioso, Mousse le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y los dos escucharon atentos. 

- ¿Lo oyes ahora? - 

- ¿Que es lo que escuchas? - pregunto Ryoga. 

- Es la voz de un ser tan estúpido que no sabe de quien esta enamorado hasta que medio barrio se lo ha dicho. Y que mas encima, sabiéndolo, no sabe hacer otra cosa que insultar a los demás, para que su propia estupidez no sea descubierta... - Mousse giro el rostro para ver a un Ryoga bastante malhumorado por el comentario. Se separaron de un empujón. 

- ¿Hablabais de mí? - Ranma había aparecido con un aspecto de zombie, que llego incluso a asustar a los dos chicos. Tenía aun granos de arroz en la boca, mostrando que no había estado muy atento al salir de casa. 

- Poco a poco, os estáis convirtiendo en símbolos del mal dormir en esta ciudad - dijo Mousse, al ver como Ranma se sentaba en el banco, entre los dos amigos. Después intentó pegarles un puñetazo a ambos, pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Realmente, es que no las tenia. Ryoga y Mousse miraron al desamparado Ranma. 

- Tenemos que entregar los paquetes al correo - dijo Ryoga. 

- Es mejor irnos - añadió Mousse. Pero Ranma los agarro de las camisas, y los mantuvo en su sitio. 

- Yo he tenido que escuchar vuestras estupideces esta semana, así que ahora escuchareis la mía... - Dijo el chico de la coleta. 

- Pero si yo no he dicho nada... - se quejo Mousse. 

- ¡Pues me da igual! ¡Tu te quedas también! - Grito Ranma. Los dos se quedaron sentados, esperando que la historia pasara lo mas rápido posible. Ranma se aclaró la garganta y empezó a narrar. 

- Todo esto ocurrió después de que Ukyo y Ryoga se fueran de casa de Akane. Ella me había obligado a tomar café para hacerle compañía mientras se le quitaba el efecto. Así que antes de enfadarme, por una vez, intenté tomarme las cosas con calma... - 

-------------- 

Ranma estaba sentado en el porche del jardín, esperando a que el sueño empezara a resurgir de entre la cafeína. Era bastante pesado revolverse en el futón sin ganas de dormir, así que decidió quedarse abajo hasta recuperar el sueño. Akane en cambio, parecía no parar. Ranma comenzaba a preocuparse. No hacía más que ir de un sitio a otro. 

- Akane... ¿Porque no te sientas aquí? - Dijo Ranma, sin ningún otro objetivo que el que hacer que Akane se relajara. Pero ella lo miro un momento, y sonrió. 

- Claro - Acepto la chica, mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su prometido. Los dos chicos permanecieron sentados un gran momento, tanto, que el bambú del estanque choco unas 10 veces antes de que ninguno pudiera si quiera pensar en que decir. 

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Akane. 

- ¿Y bien que? - pregunto Ranma. 

- ¿Que te pareció mi rol de celestina? - 

- ¿Ya sabias que Ukyo estaba enamorada de Ryoga? 

- Era obvio... Para una persona que este atenta... - Respondió Akane, presumiendo de su recién descubierta cualidad. 

- Más bien, para alguien que le guste meter sus narices donde no le llaman... - Respondió Ranma, recibiendo un martillazo por ello. 

- No critiques mis dones porque no los tengas tu... - resoplo la chica. Ranma apartó el martillo, enfadado por el golpe. 

- Si no lo hubieras sabido, no habrías podido ayudarla. No te eches tantas flores... - 

--------- 

- Espera un momento. ¿Malgastaste esta oportunidad insultándola? - preguntó Mousse a Ranma. 

- ¿De que te sorprendes? - se quejo Ryoga, obviamente enojado. Aunque sus sentimientos hacia Akane habían cambiado, aun le molestaba que Ranma fuera tan desconsiderado con ella. 

- Dejadme terminar... - Replicó Ranma, mientras a continuación se aclaraba la garganta para seguir narrando. 

--------- 

- ¡¿Porque nunca admiras mis propios logros?! - Criticó Akane, harta de las acusaciones de su prometido. 

- No es eso mujer, solo que en este caso en particular, como mucho, lo que has hecho es consolar a Ukyo - replicaba Ranma. 

- ¿Sabes que? Déjame en paz - 

- ¡Es culpa tuya por darme café! ¡Ahora no puedo relajarme! - 

- ¿Quieres pelea? - 

- ¿A esta hora y tienes ganas de pelear? - pregunto Ranma, mientras veía como Akane se ponía de pie. La chica miro con una sonrisa a su prometido. 

- Tu has empezado... - Dijo - ¿No estarás rechazando mi reto? - al oír esto, Ranma se puso de pie, y agitaba los brazos, calentando. 

- No te arrepientas... Y como nos riñan, será tuya la responsabilidad - Aclaró el chico, ya colocándose en la postura de combate. Akane lo hizo un momento, pero después, se relajó. 

- Esta vez, apostemos algo. Será más emocionante, ¿no te parece? - Ranma se sorprendió por la propuesta. 

- No tengo dinero... - dijo, sin ningún pudor 

- No me compares con Nabiki - 

- De tal palo, tal astilla... - 

- Eso seria aplicable si Nabiki fuera mi madre... - 

- Es verdad... - respondió finalmente Ranma, fuera de posición de combate. Se había ido un poco del tema, pero apostar no era su fuerte. Era algo obvio desde su aventurilla con King, el rey del juego. Y realmente le desagradaba la idea. 

- Un beso... - dijo Akane. Eso bajo de las nubes a Ranma. 

- ¿Qué? - 

- Un beso... ¿Eres sordo? - 

- ¿A que viene eso? - Ranma empezaba a asustarse con la nueva faceta de su prometida. 

- La apuesta, idiota. Si yo gano la pelea, quiero un beso, y en la boca - Aunque con la cara segura, no tardo en que Akane enrojeciera la cara. Ranma también hizo lo mismo un momento. 

- ¡¿Qué?! - 

- No grites... - 

- ...¿Que?... - 

- Tampoco susurres... - respondió Akane, al ver a su prometido bajando demasiado la voz, casi inaudible. Ranma seguía rojo y sorprendido, contrastando con una Akane también colorada, pero segura. 

- Creo que tanto café te ha sentado mal a la cabeza... - 

- ¿Es que una chica no puede pedirle un beso a su prometido? - dijo Akane, cruzándose de brazos - ¿O será que sabes que no podrás cumplirlo? Sabes perfectamente que vas a peder... - 

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que no soy capaz de derrotarte? - Ranma emitió un bufido - No estés tan segura... - 

- ¿De que tienes miedo? Solo hablas por hablar... - 

- Me tienes arto... - dijo finalmente Ranma. Que pateo el césped y se dirigió al Dojo. Allí entro silenciosamente, y se sentó en medio de la sala, a meditar. 

- "¿Porque se comporta así? ¿La influencia de Shampoo la ha trastocado?" - pensaba Ranma. Akane no parecía la misma. Hasta ahora nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Seguramente ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. ¿Por que ahora? No le gustaba, se sentía amenazado, como con todas sus demás prometidas. Ella siempre era diferente, no parecía querer llevar la iniciativa. Por eso le gustaba. Para los demás su falta de aprecio así él, era un punto malo. Pero para él, el hecho que sea la única chica que no demostraba ni afirmaba un sentimiento de amor hacia él, le hacía sentirse seguro. Sentirla no como una amenaza constante, sino como un apoyo. Por eso no quería que ella cambiara, que dejara de ser ella misma. 

- ¿Te has enfadado? No te lo tomes tan a pecho... - La voz de Akane sonó a su espalda. 

- Akane... - 

- El saber aceptar la derrota es algo bueno, al fin y al cabo... - 

- ¡Que no es eso! ¡De derrotaría con una mano en la espalda! - grito finalmente Ranma, mientras Akane le hacía un gesto de guardar silencio. 

- No grite... ¿Entonces que te ha enfadado? - 

- ¿A quien se le ocurre poner un beso como apuesta? - 

- ¿Que tiene de malo? ¿No te gusta la idea? - 

- No es eso... - 

- Así que si te apetece... - Rió Akane con una sonrisa pícara. Ranma estaba tan fuera de sus casillas, que poco le importaba que alguien les ollera. 

- ¡¿Porque te comportas de esta manera?! ¡Tu no eres así, nunca dirías eso! - 

- Ranma... - Akane, algo asombrada, intentaba calmarle. 

- Estoy arto, nunca se lo que piensas, lo que realmente quieres decirme, si me estas engañando, o jugando conmigo. Siempre me dices que me odias, que no estarías conmigo ni loca, que soy un desastre. Y ahora me dices eso... ¡¿Crees que es fácil entenderte?! - finalizó el chico de la trenza. Akane sorprendida, cambió su cara por una de enojo. 

- ¿Es fastidioso verdad? Quizás así comprendas un poco como me siento... - Dijo Akane - Solo sabes ver tu situación ¿Y yo qué? Hasta hace poco no hacías mas que molestarme, y repetirme que no sentías nada por mi. Y en menos de una semana, me entero que vas a unas estúpidas clases para intentar invitarme a una cita. ¡Y ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡No te importa que vayamos de la mano! ¡Si te insulto, ya no me contestas con otro! ¡Si te reto, no peleas! ¡¿Que quieres que haga?! - 

- Akane... - Para Ranma, esto había sido como un martillazo de su prometida, o más fuerte. Tanto, que había cambiado de visión de las cosas. 

- Yo... Tampoco quiero quedarme atrás... No quiero que lo que estamos consiguiendo se desmorone nuevamente... Y ahora dices que quieres que todo sea como antes... - Akane ya no sabia que esperar. Se había esforzado mucho para pedirle un beso a su prometido. Toda la conversación de la noche fue un esfuerzo ante el miedo del rechazo, y ante la propia vergüenza. Creía que esto daría un gran paso en su relación, pero lo hizo todo muy deprisa. Parecía estar desesperada porque Ranma la quisiera de una vez, que tomo una aptitud como la de cualquiera de sus otras prometidas. Y el pobre Ranma no supo como tragarlo. Es normal que se sienta mal, porque el también esta esforzándose. 

- En beso... No creo que pueda dártelo ahora... Pero ¿que te parece una cita? - Akane bajo de sus pensamientos, al oír esta frase. Ranma ya no se encontraba delante de ella, sino a su espalda, mirando hacia la puerta del Dojo. 

- ¿Aceptas el reto? - 

- No... De hecho creo que ya he perdido la pelea... - Ranma seguía sin mirar a la cara a Akane, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Akane notaba que estaba rojo, y sonrío inconscientemente. 

- No es lo que esperaba... Pero me parece bien. Pero tiene que ser romántica ¿De acuerdo? - 

- ¿Una cita romántica? ¿Que tiene de diferencia eso con una cita normal? - Dijo Ranma girándose a su prometida, pero era ahora esta la que emprendía camino a la salida. 

- ¿No lo sabes? Entonces... - Akane se giro sonriendo una ultima vez - ...pregúntale a tu profesora - dijo antes de irse, a dormir 

---------------- 

- Cuando me desperté, Akane había salido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó anoche, pero cuando me puse los zapatos para salir, encontré una nota en uno de ellos que decía. "Espero que no te olvides de la apuesta. Firmado: Akane" - Terminó Ranma, esperando la opinión de sus amigos. Pero estos lo único que hacían es intentar adivinar lo que había en el paquete de correo del otro. 

- ¿Esto es un jarrón no? - dijo Ryoga. 

- Entonces le habría puesto la etiqueta de "frágil" - Respondió Mousse. 

- ¡No habéis escuchado nada de lo que he dicho! - grito Ranma, mientras pegaba a sus compañeros. Estos paraban los golpes. 

- No se de que te sorprendes, es algo que acabaría pasando - Ryoga relajo a Ranma con su frase, que dejo de golpear. 

- Es como el final obvio de una película mala - Añadió Mousse - Todos saben como acabara menos los protagonistas - 

- No se si tomarlo como un alivio o un insulto... - Respondió Ranma - Al fin y al cabo ¿Alguien me puede decir lo en que se diferencia una cita de una cita romántica? - Preguntó. Los dos chicos se quedaron pensando un buen rato, sin saber la respuesta. 

- ¿No seria mejor preguntárselo a Ukyo? - Propuso Ryoga. 

- Fui al Uchan's, pero no había nadie. Decía "Cerrado por Navidad" - respondió Ranma. 

- Pero si nochebuena es mañana... - añadió Mousse. 

- Mira que llegáis a ser tontos... No sabéis diferenciar lo obvio - Dijo Yukino, que acababa de llegar. Se sentó en los hombros de Ryoga, ante la mirada de los chicos - Con razón no dais un palo al agua con las chicas - 

- Yuki-chan, no seas tan violenta... - dijo Ryoga - Además ¿no deberías estar en el Uchan's? - Yukino bajo de Ryoga y se puso delante del trío de chicos. 

- Tenia que ir al médico, pero me he escapado - 

- Eso no es bueno... - 

- Estoy harta de tantos médicos, ¡son unos matasanos! - aseguro Yukino, en una postura poderosa. Los chicos se quedaron algo impresionados por el semblante de seguridad de la chica - Además venia a decirte que mañana no voy a ir a trabajar - 

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Ryoga. 

- Mañana es nochebuena Ryoga - le dijo Ranma. 

- Supongo que Yukino querrá esperar a Santa Claus como todos lo niños ¿no? - Al oír a Mousse, Ryoga comprendió la inocencia de la chica. 

- ¡Si! Y cuando venga lo atraparé, y me haré con su tecnología. ¡Seré capaz de estar en muchas partes a la vez, y el mundo será mío! - Yukino gritaba su plan junto a una carcajada, que desencajo a los chicos. 

- No creo que eso sea bueno para los otros niños... - dijo Mousse, algo trastornado por el comentario de la pequeña. 

- Bueno, esperare a que me de el regalo primero... - dijo Yukino, aceptando con la cabeza. Los demás estaban tan sorprendidos por los maquiavélicos planes que se habían olvidado de su conversación. Pero Yukino tomo de la mano a Ryoga y lo levantó de banco que estaba sentado - Ven hermanito. Me ayudara a explicaron la diferencia - 

- ¿La diferencia? - preguntó Mousse. 

- Entre una cita y una cita romántica - Dijo finalmente Yukino, mientras intentaba colocar a Ryoga de tal forma como si estuvieran comiendo. Ryoga iba a pedir ayuda, pero decidió tomar parte en la interpretación, al ver a Mousse y Ranma tan interesados. 

- Bueno hermanito la cena estuvo muy bien ¿no? - dijo Yukino. Ryoga pensó en la frase, y le siguió el juego. 

- Eh... Si estuvo muy buena - 

- Oh! Vaya, creo que tengo que irme a casa - 

- Ok. te acompaño - Dijo Ryoga mientras los dos se levantaban y se iban a un árbol. Allí Yukino se despidió y se fue, para después volver. 

- Eso seria una cita normal, que puedes tener con cualquier amiga - dijo Yukino, mientras Mousse y Ranma opinaban - Ahora... Vamos con la misma escena, pero en una verdadera cita romántica - Añadió Yukino mientras el sentaban. 

- Te doy las gracias por haberme invitado a esta cena, hermanito - 

- Me alegro mucho que aceptaras - 

- Sabes hermanito... Siempre me has gustado - 

- ¡¿Qué?! - 

- Oh... Creía que me habías invitado porque yo también te gustaba - Dijo Yukino mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo. Ryoga intento relajarse y seguir el juego. 

- A.. A mi... También me gustas, Yuki-chan - 

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuanto me alegro! - dijo la niña mientras saltaba al cuello de Ryoga - Te quiero, hermanito... - y dicho esto, besó a Ryoga. Ryoga se quedo paralizado, y con una cara de susto increíble. Yukino se separo de Ryoga, y guiñando un ojo se dirigió a los espectadores - Y esto es una cita romántica, una cita con los sentimientos a flor de piel... - 

- Vaya a sido impresionante... - Dijo Mousse aplaudiendo. 

- Ni que lo digas... - dijo Ranma, pero de repente detuvo los aplausos - Eso quiere decir que ¿tengo que besar a Akane para que sea una cita romántica? - 

- Como mínimo eso... - Aclaro Yukino. A Ranma se le caía el mundo encima. Akane le había engañado. No solo conseguiría el beso, sino que una cita entera incluida. Yukino se limpio su ropa, y dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryoga, que despertó del susto. 

- No vemos pasado mañana, hermanito... - Dijo, mientras corría por la calle rumbo a su casa. Mousse todavía sorprendido por la actuación, seguía aplaudiendo un poco. 

- Esa chica tiene bastante talento... - dijo el chico de gafas. 

- Akane me ha engañado... - susurró Ranma. 

- Mi primer beso fue para una niña de 10 años... - consiguió decir Ryoga, ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos, que a continuación, estallaron en risas. 

Ryoga volvía al Uchan's, ya no tan deprimido. Por lo menos su primer beso fue con una chica tan simpática como Yukino. Y al fin y al cabo, solo era una interpretación. Aunque ahora lo que le preocupaba era Ukyo. ¿Donde se había metido? Según Ranma, no estaba en el Uchan's, que estaba cerrado. Además, ahora no podría entrar. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba, era lo de Ranma. Por fin él y Akane tendrían una cita, y más encima romántica. ¿Como reaccionaría Ukyo? Al fin y al cabo no estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos. 

- "Bueno, es problema de Ranma decírselo" - pensó Ryoga. Pero un sentimiento de remordimiento le carcomía por dentro. Puede que Ukyo le acusara de no habérselo dicho. 

- ¡Hola Ryo-chan! - grito Ukyo abriendo la puerta, con una alegría bastante acusada. 

- Ryoga, dime Ryoga... - contestó Ryoga, antes de darse cuenta de como iba vestida su amiga. Llevaba un uniforme de instituto Furikan idéntico que al de Akane. Ryoga se quedo sorprendido. Ukyo nunca usaba ropa de mujer, y menos al ir al colegio - ¿Pero que es esto? - 

- ¿Como que "que es"? Es mi nuevo uniforme. Me lo fui a comprar esta mañana. ¿Me queda bien? - Dijo la chica dando un vuelta delante de Ryoga. 

- Pues... Te queda bien... - Dijo Ryoga, algo sonrojado por la feminidad que desprendía Ukyo. Esta sonrió y tomando de la mano a Ryoga, corrió al salón. 

- ¡Mira lo que tengo para ti! - dijo enseñándole a Ryoga un paquete. Este aun sorprendido, lo abrí, para descubrir un uniforme - ¡Es tu uniforme para el instituto! - 

- ¡¿Qué?! - 

- No seas tonto, ¿pensabas no ir a clases? Hoy en día es muy necesario tener títulos académicos, para que... - 

- Pero Ukyo, yo no tenía intención de quedarme... - Ryoga no terminó su frase, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ukyo, esta se torno triste. 

- ¿Qué... qué dices? ¿No te vas a...? - 

- Yo... Como ya todo esto de las clases terminó... Pues supuse que... Bueno... Como ya no hay motivo... Pues eso... Lo mejor sería marcharme - 

- ¿Me vas a dejar sola? - Ukyo estaba a punto de lanzarse a llorar, y Ryoga no sabía muy bien que hacer. 

- ¿Sabes? Te queda muy bien... El uniforme, digo... - 

- ¡No cambies de tema! - Ukyo, harta de llorar por este tonto, decidió que era hora de tomar ella las riendas del asunto, dado que Ryoga no se enteraba de nada, o por lo menos no tenia intenciones claras de hacer algo por su relación - ¡Tu te vas a quedar aquí! 

- Espera Ukyo... Yo tengo que volver... - 

- ¿A donde? ¿A entrenar? - 

- Bueno, esa era la intención... - 

- ¡¿Pero para qué?! ¡Si ya tuviste tu cita con Akane! - 

- Bueno... Supongo que es la costumbre... - 

- ¿Pero porque tanta prisa por irte? - 

- Es que... No hay razón para quedarme - 

- ¿Como que no? Yo... Yo... Yo quería pasar la navidad contigo... - Dijo finalmente Ukyo, roja de vergüenza. Ryoga no se había dado cuenta de que, en su ausencia, Ukyo había decorado toda la casa. Había incluso un árbol de navidad. Ukyo por su parte, esperaba una contestación de Ryoga. Para una chica, el confesar que quieres pasar la navidad con un chico, era una declaración a plena regla. Sin embargo, parecía que Ryoga no se enteraba de nada. 

- Bueno... Supongo que me podré quedar unos días más... - Dijo Ryoga rascándose la cabeza. 

- ¡Eso es! Y ya después hablamos de eso de quedarte... - 

- Bueno... Digamos que me lo pensaré... - 

- Te puedo hacer un buen contrato en el restaurante... - Dijo Ukyo, mientras veía como Ryoga hacía un "no" con la mano, y subía las escaleras. Ukyo mantuvo una sonrisa. Mousse le había dicho que sentía algo por ella, y ella obviamente sentía algo muy fuerte por él. 

- "Je, je, je, Una noche será más que suficiente... Si no piensas tomar la iniciativa la tomare yo Ryo-chan" - pensó Ukyo, ya montando un plan perfecto para una velada romántica. Tan perfecto, que ni el patoso de Ryoga podría estropearlo. 

Fin del capítulo 8 

Terminado a las 00:42 de la noche, horario de Greenwich 

Cigarros en el cenicero: 4 

Tazas de Café servidos: 1 

Free Talk!!: Estaba yo en el autobús, relajado a más no poder (como siempre), cuando se sentó una guapa chica al lado mío. Como estaba en la luna, pues no caí en la cuenta de las circunstancias. Pero cuando me levante a bajarme, caí en la cuenta de que el bu estaba vacío. Sin embargo la chica se había sentado al lado mío. Y mi mente pervertida y degenerativa empezó a plantearse muchas cosas ¿Porque se sentó conmigo si estaba vacío? ¿quizás era una indirecta, una insinuación? Sin embargo cuando me di cuenta, los dos nos habíamos bajado, y cada uno seguía su camino. Desde entonces, voy mas atento en el autobús. 

NdA: Ya empieza la ultima ronda de capítulos, y final del fic. ¡Me he estallado la cabeza para buscarle final! Pensaba alargarlo más, pero he decidido darle final ya, porque seria alargar el chicle demasiado. En fin, espero que les guste. Aunque he terminado más o menos el fic, tengo que darle los retoques finales a los dos capítulos que quedan. Así que paciencia. No se si les gustara el final, pero espero que por lo menos lo lean (Lo bueno de escribir fics, es que nadie puede venir a matarme por lo que hago, je je). Para los que no lo saben, King, el rey del juego, fue un personaje secundario de la serie, que buscaba a Ranma por una apuesta que hicieron. Ranma se jugo nada menos que el Dojo Tendo de pequeño, alegando que seria suyo en unos años, y evidentemente lo perdió. Cuando King volvió para recoger lo que era suyo, Ranma y compañía intentaron recuperar el Dojo, pero terminaron perdiendo la casa entera, dado lo malo que era Ranma jugando a las cartas (Pobre desgraciado). Aunque al final todo se solucionó. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos dentro de algunos días. 

Bueno hasta la próxima! Seguid mandando reviews! O mandadme un e-mail! 

H.Battosai. 


	10. Lección 9 Mr Sandman, hazme soñar

Clases para Amar 

Lección 9.- 

Mr. Sandman, hazme soñar... 

- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos - Dijo Kasumi, junto a Nabiki. Soun, Genma y Nodoka ya se habían marchado anteriormente. Y finalmente las hermanas también se marchaban. Ranma sabia que esto pasaría, puesto que ya todos habían anunciado sus planes hace una semana. Pero sin embargo, aun así le seguía dando miedo la idea de estar a sola con Akane. ¿Por qué? Pues porque él y Akane ya no tendrán nadie que les interrumpan, prácticamente no tiene sentimientos que ocultar, y supuestamente, tendrían una cita. ¿Alguien sabía que pasaría? Ranma no tenia ni un solo plan, ni una sola intuición. Su mente no podía imaginarse como acabaría la noche. Y eso le daba miedo. 

- Todo ha salido bien al final ¿no? - Le dijo Nabiki, mientras Kasumi empezaba a irse. 

- No se lo que consideras tu "bien" - Respondió Ranma. 

- Vamos hombre, que no se diga que ella lleva los pantalones - Nabiki sonrió - Todos esperamos mucho de ti - 

- ¿Todos? - 

- Si no gritarais tanto, quizás abríais pasado inadvertidos anoche... - Al oír esto, Ranma se quedo de piedra. 

- Me siento algo presionado... - 

- No pienses en eso ¡Con valor y adelante! - gritó Nabiki, antes de marcharse corriendo. Ranma seguía de piedra delante de la puerta. Suponía que en el hipotético caso de que pasara algo, pues nadie se enteraría. Y ahora no sabía que pensar. Más encima Akane se había ido esta después de comer, y ahora estaba solo en el Dojo con sus paranoias. No había mejor manera de empezar la ansiada nochebuena. 

Ryoga y Ukyo habían terminado recién de comer. Habían comido tarde, porque a ultima hora, Ukyo había decidido abrir y, por su afán de conseguir ingresos, pues no cerraron hasta que el último cliente se fuera. Ryoga, que pensaba tener una navidad tranquilita, pues no había comenzado el día con sus positivas expectativas. Pero por fin había terminado de recoger, y podría descasar un poco. Ukyo, sin embargo, tenía todo planeado. Decidió abrir, para relajar el ambiente. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Y así, después de comer, envolverían regalos, donde seguramente las risas y la alegría perduraría, y finalmente comerían una cena de navidad, donde llevaría el plan a su gran clímax. Declararía su amor, o forzaría a Ryoga a declararle el suyo. Eso es según le conviniera. 

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No puede fallar! - Reía sola Ukyo, mientras lavaba los platos. 

- ¡Hola, chica de espátula! Yo pasar por aquí, y venir a ver que es tan gracioso - Shampoo apareció de improviso, y saludo desde la ventana de la cocina. A Ukyo por poco se le caen los platos del susto. 

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? - pregunto Ukyo 

- Buscar a Mousse, el muy pato no aparece desde ayer. Mi bisabuela estar furiosa, dejar mucho trabajo sin hacer - 

- ¿Seguro que es solo eso? - 

- Seguro... - dijo Shampoo con rostro serio. Ukyo intentó intuir sus intenciones, pero Shampoo pocas veces muestra su aprecio por su enamorado, así que, dejo de hacerlo. Además, ¿que le importaba a ella? 

- Pues aquí no está... Aunque no te lo creas - 

- ¿Segura? - preguntó Shampoo 

- Sin lugar a dudas... - respondió Ukyo, volviendo a sus quehaceres. Shampoo la miraba mientras esta sonreía. Parecía muy feliz, demasiada feliz según lo que ella sabía de Ukyo. A no ser, que algo hubiera cambiado. Los cambios no malos, e incluso a veces puedes mejorar ¿no? 

- ¿Que hacerte tan feliz? - pregunto Shampoo, a una Ukyo que borro su sonrisa un momento para mirarla sorprendida. Pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír. 

- El polvo de los sueños ha hecho que vuelva a creer en ellos - 

- ¿Qué? - 

- ¿No has ido la canción? Mr. Sandman... - 

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over. 

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream." 

Ranma apagó la radio. No sabía mucho inglés, pero esa sintonía de tranquilidad le empezaba a parecer bastante incomoda. Pareciera que todo el mundo estuviera tranquilo menos él. Para todo el mundo, esto era tan inevitable como normal. Y lo único que hacían era mirar, y algunos ni siquiera eso. Incluso, era sorprendente que Genma y Soun no tuvieran nada planeado. O se dieron por vencidos, o vieron que las cosas mejor no podían ir. 

- "Esto es estresante..." - Pensó Ranma antes de soltar un suspiro. Suspiro que por poco se vuelve a tragar al ver como Akane volvía a casa por la calle. Traía un paquete, y una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella. Y Ranma estaba temeroso de lo que podía pasar, y no sabia porque. 

- "Tengo que controlar yo la situación, o si no, no estaré tranquilo" - Dijo, bajando al portal, intentando prepara la frase que decir. Una frase de seguridad, pero sin advertir un parcial olvido de la cita. Pero no la encontraba, y Akane se acercaba. Un saludo, un acercamiento, o una clara advertencia de que se acordaba de su promesa. Y Akane seguía acercándose. Y su controlada frase, no llegaba, ni llegaría, porque antes de que Akane llegara a la puerta de su casa, Ranma había saltado al exterior de la casa, escapando de la visión de Akane. La chica, que había sentido una presencia, no dudo en girarse y mirar a todos lados, pero no pudo ver a Ranma, dado que ya había huido del lugar. Sin embargo, esta pequeña sospecha no rompió su felicidad. Lo tenía todo planeado. Prepararía una cena deliciosa, se vestirían elegantemente, y pasarían la noche buena en casa. Pensó en salir a cenar, pero seguramente Ranma no tuviera dinero, ademas que seria mucha presión para los dos el salir en una indiscutible cita delante de todo los conocidos que se podrían encontrar. Ahí que creía que esa sería la mejor opción. No parecería una cita, pero los dos sabrían que lo es, además... 

- "Espero que el idiota de Ranma sepa ya que es LO que hay que HACER en una cita romántica..." - Dijo, algo dudosa, pero aun contenta, mientras entraba en casa. 

Ryoga y Ukyo estaban en el salón al lado del árbol de navidad. Ukyo convenció a Ryoga para envolver regalos de navidad, dado el rechazo que este tenían a hacerlo. No tanto ha hacerlo, sino por la cantidad considerable que había. Él apenas regalaba unos tres regalos por navidad. Pero allí no había solo tres, sino más de diez, esperando ser envueltos y adjuntarles sus correspondientes felicitaciones. ¿Cuantas personas debía conocer Ukyo? 

- Este es para Akane... - Dijo Ukyo pasándole el paquete a Ryoga para que lo envolviera. 

- No sabía que le hicieras regalos a Akane, se supone que sois rivales... - Al oír esto, Ukyo susurró algo, con un tono de desesperación. Ryoga no se daba cuenta de nada. 

- Este año he ampliado la lista de personas, je - dijo Ukyo, guiñándolo un ojo. Ryoga miró a el paquete, y empezó a envolverlo. Ukyo le había echado una indirecta ¿o no? Tenía aun sus dudas. Por eso tendía a hacerse el tonto. 

- Este es para Yukino... - dijo Ukyo pasándole otro paquete. - 

- ¿Pero a ti Yukino no te caía mal? - 

- Bueno, siempre viene a ayudar, además, es sola una niña. ¿Porque no habrá venido hoy?- 

- Se quedo esperando a Santa Claus... - 

- Vez, al fin y al cabo es una niña pequeña - 

- Dijo que iba a capturarlo para sonsacarle información y cosas así... - Dijo finalmente Ryoga, ante una estupefacta Ukyo. 

- ...Esa cría está loca - añadió la chica de la espátula 

- Ja ja ja, digamos que es su forma de disfrutar la vida - Rió Ryoga, mientras envolvía otro regalo. Su capacidad de comprensión, le hacía parecer un chico maduro. Por eso, en ese momento, Ukyo pensó que realmente Ryoga podría llegar a ser buen padre. 

- "¿Pero en que demonios estoy pensando?" - Dijo Ukyo, bastante colorada. Ryoga se percató de esto, y la miró extrañada. 

- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto el chico. Ukyo lo miró de reojo, y vio como una mano se ponía en su frente. Era la de Ryoga que intentaba verle la temperatura. Ukyo negó con la cabeza. 

- Déjalo, estoy perfectamente - Dijo Ukyo, sobreponiéndose. Ryoga la soltó y volvió a tomar un paquete, pero este no sabía para quien era. 

- ¿Y este para quien es Ukyo? - preguntó Ryoga. Ukyo miró el paquete, y lo tomó en sus manos rápidamente, casi abrazándolo. 

- Este no lo toques... - Dijo Ukyo. Ryoga se asustó un poco, ante la acción de Ukyo - ¿no lo has visto verdad? - 

- N...no - respondió el chico. Ukyo, que le vio cara de preocupación a Ryoga, sintió compasión, y sonrió. 

- Idiota, este es tu regalo...- 

- ¿Qué? - 

- Tu regalo de Navidad. Pero todavía no puedes verlo - Ryoga se quedo sorprendido. Ukyo le había comprado un regalo de navidad. Por una parte se sentía alegre, pero por otra, algo presionado. Si tenía un regalo para él, es que Ukyo daba por su puesto que se quedaría las navidades, aunque ayer ni siquiera era algo seguro. Quizás Ukyo tuviera demasiadas ideas predichas, para una relación futura que el todavía no podía afrontar. Tenía dudas, ya no sobre ella, sino sobre si mismo. 

- ¡Ryoga, despierta! Debemos seguir envolviendo regalos... - Grito Ukyo, que le desesperaba ver como Ryoga se hundía en sus pensamientos. 

- Eh.. Sí, si, los regalos - Ryoga palideció al recordar una cosa - ¡Regalo! - gritó, poniéndose de pié. Ryoga se había olvidado completamente de comprarle un regalo a Ukyo. Y ya eran cerca de las 7 de la noche. Si no corría, no llegaría a tiempo. 

- ¿Que pasa con los regalos, Ryo-chan? - 

- Si... Bueno, que... le voy a llevar el regalo a... Yuki-chan... Porque se van mañana de vacaciones... Y... Creo que iré ahora... - decía Ryoga tomando el regalo y tomando una chaqueta. 

- ¡Espera! yo te acompaño... - Dijo Ukyo mientras iba a buscar su chaqueta. 

- No, tu quédate... Por si vienen ellos a despedirse... Por el viaje... Ya sabes - 

- Bueno, pero felicítales de mi parte - 

- Si, de acuerdo... - dijo finalmente Ryoga, que revisó sus bolsillos para ver si tenía la billetera, y salió disparado a la calle. Ukyo vio como Ryoga salía corriendo, algo decepcionada. Tendría que retrasar sus planes, pero al fin y al cabo la noche es larga, y podía esperar. 

- "Aunque se pierda, terminará por volver" - dijo Ukyo mientras encendía la radio. 

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream." 

Ranma salía de la tienda, dejando su olor a perfume y su música ambiental. Había comprado un regalo para Akane, un collar. Nunca no recordaba si Akane alguna vez usó alguno, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Además, era un simple método para llevar el control de la cita. Cuando le entregue el regalo de Navidad, Akane se pondrá muy emocionada, y él y su sangre fría actuaran acorde a la situación. Será un perfecto caballero. 

- "Eso no me lo creo ni yo. No va a salir bien..." - pensó Ranma, mirando el regalo. Le había escrito una nota: "Para Akane de Ranma". La dependienta le sugirió que pusiera más cosas. Pero no se atrevía, ni mucho menos, no delante de toda la tienda. Ranma intentó buscar un sitio donde sentarse y poder escribir. Pero buscando, vio como Ryoga salía de una joyería de al lado. Traía una cajita pequeña entre las manos, junto a un regalo más grande. Parecía bastante pensativo, así que Ranma hizo lo que siempre hacía. 

- ¿Que pasa contigo, Ryoga? - dijo Ranma encima de la cabeza de Ryoga. Ryoga lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo. 

- ¡Ni en nochebuena me dejas en paz! - Gritó mientras se limpiaba el puño. Ranma cayó y rápidamente se levantó. 

- Vamos hombre, no te enfades tanto, que estamos en navidad - 

- ¿Y que quieres? - Preguntó Ryoga, escondiendo los regalos. 

- Venía a saludarte, que ¿no puedo saludar un amigo? 

- ¿Desde cuando tu y yo somos amigos? - 

- Desde que he ayudado a enamorar a Ukyo - 

- Deja de decir tonterías... - se quejo Ryoga, prácticamente decidido a emprender la marcha. 

- ¿Que llevas ahí? - Preguntó Ranma, registrando a Ryoga con la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ryoga. 

- ¿A ti que te importa? - Ryoga apartó los regalos de la mirada de Ranma - Además, ¿Que es lo que tu llevas ahí? - Señaló el regalo de Ranma. 

- Lo tuyo seguro que es para Ukyo ¿no? Je, je - 

- Y lo tuyo para Akane, si no me equivoco - Respondió Ryoga. Los dos se quedaron callados un largo rato, algo colorados. Pero finalmente, en un alarde de decisión, apretaron sus manos. 

- ¡Juramos no contar a nadie que compramos los regalos a última hora! - Gritaron a dúo. La gente les miraba extrañada a la pareja. 

- Bueno, tengo que irme - Dijo Ryoga, al ver que empezaba a nevar. 

- Je, se ve que tienes mucha prisa - Rió Ranma, sin embargo, esto hizo que Ryoga sonriera. 

- Tu sin embargo no tienes mucha ¿no? - Ryoga se cruzó de brazos - Je, estas cagado de miedo - 

- ¡No le tengo miedo a una estúpida cita! - 

- ¿Quien ha dicho que sea a la cita? Te delatas tu mismo, Ranma - 

- ¡Cállate, o recibes! - Ranma metió el regalo en su bolsillo - Me largo, paso de discutir contigo... - Dijo, para a continuación, marcharse. Ryoga lo vio partir. Y sonrió. Por una vez, estaba alegre de que Ranma y Akane se llevaran bien. Miró los regalos que tenía en la mano. Uno para la pequeña Yukino, y otro para Ukyo. 

- "Supongo que tendré que llevarle el suyo a Yukino, ya que la utilicé como excusa." - Pensó Ryoga, antes de meterse los regalos al bolsillo, y ponerse a caminar. 

Ranma estaba arto de que todos le digieran si tenía miedo, que si se tenía que tranquilizar, o que todo esto acabaría pasando. Y así lo pagaba con el suelo, donde pisaba fuertemente, como muestra de su furia. El no tenía miedo, solamente, se sentía algo agobiado, eso es todo. O por lo menos eso es lo que el pensaba. ¿Porque tenía que tener miedo? 

- "No tengo miedo, de que iba a tenerlo" - pensó Ranma, mientras apretaba el reglo para Akane. Pero claramente estamos hablando de una cita romántica. Prácticamente Akane le había confesado su amor. O por lo menos, le había dicho que le gustaba. Y, el estaba en la obligación de confesárselo a ella. 

- Ya estoy aquí... - dijo Ranma al entrar el la casa de los Tendo. Aunque teóricamente no había nadie. Todos se habían ido. ¿Para que saludar entonces?. 

- ¿Ya estas aquí? Pues entonces ya está todo listo... - se oyó una voz. Ranma se paralizó un momento al entender que esa eran palabras de Akane, que seguramente le estaba esperando desde hace rato. Lentamente Ranma entro al salón. Poco a poco vio la decoración navideña en las paredes, y también la decoración de la mesa. Vasos de cristal, platos lujosos, velas... Tenía toda la pinta de un restaurante de lujo. 

- "¿Esto no debería haberlo preparado yo?" - Se preguntó Ranma, mirando toda la habitación. 

- Ya estoy lista. podrías arreglarte un poco ¿no? - Ranma se giró para ver a su prometida. Vestía un traje de noche negro, algo escotado. Estaba maquillada de una manera tan cuidadosa, que parecía completamente adulta. Tanto, que Ranma se quedó hipnotizado mirándola - Que te pasa , no vas a cambiarte ¿O vas a negarme la promesa? - preguntó Akane. 

- Eh... Sí. Me... Voy a cambiar - Dijo Ranma, y sonámbulo subió a su habitación. Akane le había dejado el esmoquin encima del futón. Era el mismo que vistió en la boda fallida. Estaba reluciente, y listo para ser usado. 

- "Me esta llevando por donde ella quiere. Lo tiene todo planeado... " - pensaba Ranma mientras se ponía el traje. Realmente era él el que quería llevar la iniciativa en la velada, pero sinceramente, no tenia ninguna idea predicha. Quizás fuera mejor hacer lo que ella quisiese. Así por l menos, no tendrían que pelearse. 

- Ya... Estoy listo - Avisó Ranma, al terminar de bajar las escaleras. Akane le esperaba con al radio puesta. 

- Te queda muy bien... - Halagó Akane, sonriendo. 

- Tu también esta muy guapa - Dijo Ranma sentándose en la mesa. Akane sonrió, y se sentó también. 

- La comida no esta lista todavía - 

- Podemos esperar... - 

- Ya lo sé... - Akane, miraba a todos lados sin sabes que decir - ¿A donde fuiste esta tarde? - 

- Salí... A dar una vuelta, simplemente ¿y tú? - 

- A comprarme este vestido y... - Akane sacó un regalo de debajo de la mesa - Y esto... para ti - Finalizó La chica de cabellos oscuros. Ranma tomo el regalo, y se quedo mirándolo. 

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? - 

- Claro... Se que todavía no es el momento, pero me gustaría dártelo ahora - Ranma abrió el regalo, después de las palabras de Akane. Era una camisa de corte chino como la de él, pero más abrigado. Perfecto para el invierno. 

- ¿Te gusta? - 

- Es un buen regalo Akane - Sonrió Ranma. Pero cuando miró a Akane, vio como esta le miraba con ojos grandes y esperanzadores. Así que no tuvo que pensar mucho para suponer que Akane esperaba su regalo. Suspiro un momento, y saco la caja. 

- Para ti... - dijo Ranma. Akane salto de alegría y abrió el paquete. 

- Oh, es precioso Ranma... - dijo, viendo el collar que su prometido le había regalado. Lo saco de la caja y se lo paso a Ranma, ya abierto - Me, harías el favor.... - 

- ¿Eh? Es... Sí claro - Correspondió el chico, acercándose a su prometida. Akane se levantó levemente el pelo, esperando que Ranma le pusiera el colgante. Mientras, el chico, que tenía el pulso en las nubes, intentaba luchar contra su tiembla-tiembla, para no hacer el tonto, y conseguir poner el collar sin equivocarse. Pero curiosamente, Akane se hecho sobre él. 

- ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto Ranma 

- Es que... No he parado en todo el día, y estoy algo fatigada - respondió Akane, sujetándose a su prometido. Ranma la tomo levemente para levantarla, pero Akane se agarró a su cuello, acercándole a su cara. Los dos se miraron, y especialmente a Ranma, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Por un momento, esperaba que alguien, como siempre, interrumpiera ese momento. Pero no había nadie, y el lo sabía. Y sus boca cada vez estaban más cerca. Nada podía pasar, más lo que inevitablemente debía pasar. Todos le nombraban y repetían que su amor era algo obvio, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Era algo inevitable que acabaran juntos. Y ahora se daba cuenta de porqué. Lo que estaba pasando, ese beso, era algo que los dos esperaban, por mucho que lo negaran. Por eso, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ese beso había terminado. Tenía la mente en blanco, pero solo estaba seguro de una cosa. 

- Quiero otro... - susurró Ranma. Akane sonrió al oír esto, y sacó la lengua. 

- Je, je, lo tenía todo planeado - Dijo Akane mientras acercaba el rostro de su prometido, y le daba otro beso. Pero este si que fue interrumpido, por el sonido de un clic. Akane se soltó primero de Ranma, y después del beso. 

- Ya está la comida - dijo Akane antes de irse. Ranma vio como la alegre Akane iba caminando a la cocina, por no ir saltando. Sonrió y se toco los labios. 

- "Al final tampoco ha sido para tanto" - pensó Ranma, ya más alegre. La cita, por llamarla de algún modo, no podía ir mejor. Todo el miedo, perdón, la angustia, acabó con el primer beso. Ahora nada lo podía estropear. 

- Ya puedes comer - dijo Akane, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ranma. Los dos probaron sus respectivos platos. 

- "Siempre hay algo que falla." - pensó Ranma. Con tanta emoción, no había caído en la cuenta de que Akane había preparado la cena. Y como es natural, era incomestible. 

- ¿Que te parece, ya que hemos roto el hielo, ir a comer afuera? - sugirió preguntando Ranma, con toda la amabilidad que su mente podía crear. 

- Es mejor... - Contestó Akane, con un evidente rostro triste. Ranma la tomo por el hombro. 

- Por fuerza, algún día te saldrá bien... - dijo, poniéndose de pié. Tomo la nueva chaqueta que Akane le había regalado, y una bufanda. Akane se puso una chaqueta larga. 

- ¿Como que por fuerza? - 

- Pues... Con tantos intentos, algún día tendrá que salir bien, digo yo... - 

- ¿Dices que soy demasiada negada? - 

- No he dicho eso... - 

- ¡Lo has pensado! - 

- ¡Que no! - 

- Parece mentira... - terminó Akane, mientras salían por la puerta. Era increíble que hace un momento los dos estuvieran besándose, y ahora discutiendo. Pero Akane supuso, que esa era su forma de relación, y que a los dos le gustaba, en cierta forma, seguir así. Por ello, esa discusión no se interpuso en su camino, y la pareja, agarrada de brazo, salió de la casa, alejándose la radio encendida. 

"Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam  
Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace" 

Ranma y Akane entraron en el Uchan's. El objetivo principal era pedir algo de comer y volver. Realmente no querían incordiar sin necesidad. Además, pareciera que iban a lucirse frente a Ryoga y Ukyo de su romance. 

- ¡Hola chicos! - gritó Ukyo al ver a entrar a Ranma y Akane. Los dos sonrieron. 

- Hola Ukyo - dijo Akane, saludándola. Ranma miraba alrededor. La decoración navideña era algo ostentosa. 

- ¿Y Ryoga? - preguntó Ranma, cortésmente. Ukyo, se rasco el mentón. 

- Se fue esta tarde, y todavía no ha vuelto - contestó Ukyo. Akane, al oír esto, se preocupó. Ukyo seguramente tenía mucha ilusión con esta nochebuena. Incluso, más que ella. Se debería sentir muy sola. Ukyo, que vio la cara de preocupación de sus amigos, sonrió y movió las manos en forma de negación - No, no pasas nada. Seguro que el muy tonto se habrá perdido... - 

- ¿Seguro que es eso? - preguntó Ranma - Ryoga es el tipo de chicos que no se ve en la necesidad de despedirse... - 

- No seas pájaro de mal agüero, Ranma. Ryoga no podría irse sin despedirse, por lo menos no de Ukyo - Añadió Akane. 

- Además, dijo que iba a volver... Seguro que solo se a perdido - Ukyo tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en su Ryo-chan. 

- ¿Y a donde fue? - preguntó Akane 

- Pues... Dijo que a entregar un regalo, el de Yukino Makimura. 

- ¿Yukino? - 

- Sí. Es una niña pequeña que de hace una semana que viene a ayudar por aquí. Le tiene mucho cariño a Ryoga - 

- Ah, una niña... - Akane suspiró. Lo que faltaría ahora es que Ryoga tuviera un triángulo amoroso. Pero solo era una niña pequeña. 

- ¿No era esa chica que esta todo el rato llamándole "hermanito"? - Preguntó Ranma, mientras Ukyo asentía. 

- La misma... - 

- Pues si que son raras las niñas de este barrio - Finalizó Ranma, recordando el extraño comportamiento de la pequeña Yukino. Aunque estando en Nerima, esto podría resultar hasta normal en cierto modo. 

- No estaría de más que fuera a ver si sus cosas están en el sitio que las dejó... - susurró el chico de la trenza a Akane. Pero después de eso, se oyó golpes a la puerta. Akane sonrió y le dio un codazo a Ranma, en señal de que ella tenía razón, y de que no había de que preocuparse. Ukyo mientras se reglaba un poco, fue a abrir lentamente. No estaba mal hacerle esperar un poco a él también. Pero se oyeron más toque a la puerta. Y más aún. Toques que parecían ser desesperados. Ukyo, Ranma y Akane corrieron a la puerta, y no tardaron más en abrirla. Mousse estaba detrás de ella, sudando. 

- Ukyo... Menos mal... Que te encuentro... Él está... esto... Ryoga - Mousse estaba ahogado por correr bajo la nieve, tanto que casi no podía respirar. Ukyo nerviosa tomó un papel que Mousse traía. 5 segundos tardó en leerlo. Y menos de uno en echarse a correr. Corrió rápidamente, olvidándose de todo. Ranma, Mousse y Akane miraron a su amiga marchar velozmente bajo al nieve. Nunca supieron porque se quedaron. Quizás, por hacerse cargo del restaurante, o por intentar buscar una explicación a lo que ocurría. O simplemente, por seguir esperando a Ryoga. 

"Mr Sandman, someone to hold  
Would be so peachy before we're too old  
So please turn on your magic beam  
Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please  
Mr Sandman, bring us a dream."

Fin del capítulo 9 

Terminado a las 00:42 de la noche, horario de Greenwich 

Cigarros en el cenicero: 4 

Tazas de Café servidos: 1 

Un día cualquiera: 

- Despertarme y mirar que hora es 

- Volver a dormir 

- Despertarme y hacer la comida 

- Hacer algo de ejercicio 

- Perseguir a algunas chicas 

- Después de varios golpes, regresar a casa y ver una película 

- Ir a la autoescuela 

- Buscar trabajo en el periódico 

- Intentar escribir algo, o mirar otra película, o una serie, o leer algún manga. 

- Volver a dormirme. 

NdA: Porque Ryoga no llega a ningún sitio a tiempo cuando se lo propone? Bueno todo se verá, seguro que no es culpa suya :P. Quise, antes de terminar la historia, volver un género que me gusta bastante, pero que no utilizo desde hace tiempo, el Songfic. Digamos, que fue un último capricho, antes del final. Aunque esta vez utilice la canción como enlace entre escenas, cosa que me pareció muy curiosa. La canción, por si alguno no la reconoce todavía, es la clásica "Mr. Sandman" de los Chordettes. Siempre que la oigo, me recuerda el cómic de The Sandman, de Neil Gaiman. Sobretodo el capítulo en donde Sandman recupera su arena mágica, cuando John Constantine se despide cantando esta canción. Bueno, frikadas mías. Lo que si es verdad, es que plasma muy bien los sentimientos de los cuatro personajes principales, pidiendo al rey de los sueños que les haga soñar con acabar sus noches de soledad. Aunque los sueños son sueños ¿o en realidad no? Convertir los sueños en realidad es algo que todos quieren, y al fin y al cabo todas las historias se basan en ese hecho, ¿que son los deseos, mas que sueños no consentidos? ¿Que son las esperanzas, mas que sueños de futuro? Con estas pregunta dejo este ultimo comentario, antes de la despedida final. Intentaré subir el próximo y último capítulo lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto, hasta la próxima. (Jo, que salió la vena filosófica) 

H.Battosai. 


	11. Lección Final Feliz Navidad, hermanito

_"Por lo menos no ayudo al chico que me gusta a ligar con otras, no soy tan estúpida ¡Ja ja ja ja!"_

Ukyo corría sin parar, hasta que llegó al hospital. No preguntó, no dudó, y siguió corriendo. Subió pisos, tomo ascensores, y abrió varias habitaciones. Hasta que al fondo de una sala silenciosa, pudo ver a los señores Makimura. 

_"No te preocupes hermanito, juntos podremos derrocarla y hacernos con el poder"_

Casi no tuvo fuerzas para saludar, y con una reverencia, se hizo notar. Los padres de Yukino asintieron también con el rostro. Los cigarrillos se amontonaban en el cenicero, y las vistas se perdían en algún punto de la sala. 

_"Parecéis marido y mujer..."_

Ukyo no dudó más tiempo, y pidiendo permiso entró en la habitación. Estaba oscura, las cortinas estaban echadas, y solamente una pequeña lámpara de sobremesa alumbraba el lugar. Pero Ukyo pudo distinguir el sombrío rostro de Yukino, antes de que una persona la tapara entre las sabanas blancas. 

_"Poderosa Makimura-san para ti" _

Era Ryoga el que, dándole la espalda a Ukyo, tapaba a la pequeña de los Makimura. Lo hizo con mucha delicadeza, como sin querer hacerle más daño a Yukino, a la pequeña Yuki-chan. Finalmente, y con rostro perdido, Ryoga se dio la vuelta. 

_"Tenia que ir al médico, pero me he escapado"_

- Hola, Uchan - Dijo el chico de la pañoleta. 

- Ryoga... - Respondió Ukyo. Mientras corría hacia el hospital, intentaba darle una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando, para poder dársela a Ryoga. Pero finalmente, no encontró ninguna. Y se encontraba delante de él, sin ninguna palabra que objetar. Sin nada que decir. 

_"Sabes hermanito... Siempre me has gustado"_

- Parece mentira ¿a que sí? - Dijo Ryoga, sentándose en una silla que había cerca. Ukyo podía ver una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de la oscuridad. Pero más que sincera, parecía un esfuerzo de su rostro - Todavía tengo el regalo en el bolsillo. Su regalo - 

_"No vemos pasado mañana, hermanito..._

- Me dijo que pasado mañana iría al Uchan's... para... seguir ganando dinero y conquistar el mundo - Ryoga, con el regalo de Yukino en la mano, lo apretaba con una fuerza conmovedora, mezcla de seguridad y suavidad - Me dijo... que la próxima semana volvería a la escuela, y que empezaría a hablar con los chicos de su clase de su plan... - 

_"¡Hermanito! ¡Ya estoy lista!"_

- Pero ahora se ha ido... - dijo, finalmente, dejando el regalo encima de la cama donde Yukino reposaba - Se ha ido, y no volverá jamás... Mi pequeña Yuki-chan - Ukyo, se acercaba poco a poco a Ryoga, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Pero seguía sin encontrarlas Quizás, porque dentro de ella, también le dolía, y no quería decir nada. 

- ¿A que sí? - preguntó Ryoga. Ukyo, sonrió levemente, también haciendo un esfuerzo. 

- Tienes razón, Ryo-chan... Parece mentira.... - Ukyo, finalmente se sentó al lado de Ryoga. 

_"Te quiero, hermanito..."_

Clases para Amar 

Lección Final .- 

Feliz Navidad, hermanito. 

Ryoga Hibiki no se presentó al funeral de Yukino Makimura. O por lo menos, no lo hizo oficialmente. Esa tarde de Navidad, muy poca gente tenía fuerzas para asistir a un funeral. Pero Ukyo lo vio, detrás de los árboles, observando el entierro bajo la nieve. Más, no quiso molestarlo. Antes de que no le molestó. Ranma, Akane y Mousse también asistieron al funeral. No tenían una gran relación con los Makimura, pero se presentaron por respeto, y también, por ver a Ryoga y Ukyo. La cosas se habían desencadenado tan rápidamente, que esto podría afectar a su relación. Sin embargo, sol pudieron acompañar a Ukyo, dado la ausencia de su amigo. 

- ¿Y Ryoga? - preguntó Ranma, después de saludar a Ukyo. 

- No lo sé... No lo he visto desde que nos separamos en el hospital - respondió la chica. Akane la mirada algo decaída. Aunque era normal dado que, probablemente no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. O eso pensaba Akane. 

- ¿No sabía lo del funeral? - preguntó Mousse. 

- Supongo que sí... - respondió finalmente Ukyo - Disculpadme, pero tengo que ir a darle el pésame a los padres de Yukino... - señaló, antes de marcharse. Mousse y Ranma miraban a la joven cocinera algo sola, sin ya su habitual Ryoga. Y es que era un misterio que Ryoga, quizás la persona más unida a Yukino del grupo, no hubiera ido al funeral. 

- Mousse, aún no me has dicho como supiste lo de Yukino - Akane, algo curiosa, preguntó a Mousse. Anoche, le había explicado quien era Yukino, y su hospitalización. Pero no les dijo como. 

- Pues... - comenzó Mousse - Realmente no me lo dijo Ryoga personalmente. Lo único que vi fue al tonto de Ryoga correr rápidamente. Parecía algo perdido. Intenté seguirlo, pero no lo alcancé. Solo recogí la nota que había dejado en su huida. 

- ¿Qué nota? - preguntó Ranma. 

- Esta - Mousse mostró la nota, que aún llevaba en el bolsillo - Anoche, se la mostré a Ukyo antes de que se fuera - Ranma y Akane leyeron la nota. Explicaba la urgencia del abandono del hogar por parte de los Makimura, dado el fallecimiento de su hija. Supusieron que Era la nota que Ryoga se encontró en la casa de Yukino. 

- Supongo que con esto esta claro la exaltación que tuvo que recibir Ryoga al leerla - dedujo Ranma - y que no fuera ni a avisar a Ukyo - 

- No se si es una excusa muy convincente - reclamó Mousse, mientras veía como Akane leía y releía la nota. 

- Pobre Ryoga... - Dijo finalmente, la pequeña de los Tendo. 

- Señores Makimura... - Ukyo se acercó a los padres de Yukino, que portaban la foto de su hija. 

- ¿Tu eres la cocinera del Uchan's? - La señora Makimura se levantó reverenciándose - muchas gracias por haber venido... - 

- Reciban mis más sentido pésame... - Dijo Ukyo, devolviendo la reverencia. El señor Makimura fumaba mirando el suelo. Se le notaba muy afectado. Sin embargo miró a Ukyo, y también la saludo, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

- Queremos darte las gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija cuando iba a molestaros al restaurante... - El padre de Yukino le hizo un sitio en el lugar donde estaban sentados. Ukyo agradecida se sentó. 

- No, realmente era muy agradable sus visitas - Ukyo recordaba las continuas peleas que tenía con la pequeña Yuki-chan. Ahora, hasta se sentía culpable - Siempre les agradecemos que la dejaran venir a ayudar - 

- Aunque se lo hubiésemos prohibido, no nos habría hecho caso. Yukino era una chica muy activa. Era imposible pensar que tuviera un problema de vitalidad - La señora Makimura acariciaba la foto de su hija. 

- ¿Problema? - 

- Yukino nació con un corazón de un tamaño menor que el normal. Los médicos nos advirtieron que su cuerpo podría dejar de producir latidos en cualquier momento. Después de que naciera, tardaron meses en que nos dejaran llevárnosla a casa. Y venían a visitarla cada semana. Después fueron meses. Después no venían, y teníamos que llevarla nosotros. No le dejaron entrar a clases, alegando que las secciones eran muy duras para su físico. Yukino creció necesitando a amigos. Decía que conquistaría el mundo, y así todo el mundo sería amigo suyo... - Ukyo veía con mirada triste el relato de la madre descorazonada. Recordó como Yukino les había dicho que no iba a clase porque estaba cerrada. Nunca pensó que era una mentira como otra cualquiera, de una niña que deseaba que la vieran como una niña normal. 

- Lamento que Ryoga no pudiera venir... - dijo Ukyo, disculpándose por parte su amigo. 

- ¿Ryoga? ¿Te refieres al chico que trabaja de camarero? - preguntó El padre de Yukino - si vino, y ya nos dio el pésame. 

- ¿Vino? No sabía que hubiera asistido. Disculpe el mal entendido - 

- No pasa nada. Es un buen chico - Respondió la señora Makimura. Ukyo no sabía el porque del comportamiento de Ryoga. Supuso que esto le había afectado, pero no creyó que tanto como para no saludar siquiera. 

- ¿Me podrían decir donde está? - preguntó finalmente Ukyo, con ganas de hablar de nuevo con su enamorado. 

- Lamentablemente ya se ha ido... - respondió el señor Makimura. Ante la cara de preocupación de Ukyo, sonrió. - Dijo que se iba a casa... - 

- ¡Ryoga! - Se escuchó un grito. Ryoga caminaba bajo la nieve, con su sombrilla sostenida por su mano derecha, y su mochila en sus hombros. El chico se giró para ver a Mousse, que recién salía del funeral. Había visto partir a Ryoga antes de que se acabará, y decidió seguirlo. Pero Ryoga no parecía tener ganas de conversar. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el chico cerdo. 

- Te acompaño a casa... - dijo Mousse, algo fatigado por la carrera. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando unos momentos. 

- Mi casa está muy lejos de aquí... - respondió Ryoga. Mousse lo miró a los ojos, y entendió rápidamente el mensaje. 

- Bueno, un hogar, al fin y al cabo, es un sitio al que llegar - Mousse se rasco la cabeza - Y tenía la esperanza que después de esto, tu lugar siguiera estando en Nerima... Más concretamente en el Uchan's - Ryoga sonrió ante el comentario. 

- Bueno, supongo que a alguien como yo, que se pierde tanto, le es difícil encontrarlo - Ryoga sacó un paquete que tenía en la maleta - Sin embargo, estoy seguro que mi hogar, por ahora, no esta en el barrio de Nerima... - 

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Mousse al ver el paquete. Estaba envuelto en una tela marrón, con unas cuerdas. Se veía que había varios objetos en su interior. 

- Es un regalo de Navidad - dijo Ryoga, mientras se ponía en marcha - Acompáñame. Haremos de Santa Claus estas navidades - Mousse, no sabía a que se refería Ryoga, y por curiosidad, le siguió. 

Ukyo entró finalmente a su restaurante. Ya no sabía que pensar. O no quería pensar nada más. Dentro de sí misma , sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera Ryoga, ella podría hacer algo al respecto. No era la típica chica que se mantenía callada, tomando el rol de mujer abandonada. No era su estilo. Ni mucho menos. Puede que no fuera la chica perfecta, pero sabía querer a una persona, y más a una persona que ella sabía que la amaba. Puede que por eso, no se sorprendió mucho al ver la ropa que le había regalado a Ryoga, y encima una nota y un regalo. Era la ropa que le había dado para que asistiera a clase. Era el símbolo de su estancia aquí, y ahora Ryoga se lo devolvía. Tomó la nota, y la abrió. 

"Querida Ukyo: 

Puede que esto te duela más a ti que a mí, pero tengo que marcharme. Hasta ahora mismo no sabía que pensar, y tenía clara mi situación. Pero la muerte de Yukino, me ha hecho darme cuenta, de las muchas cosas que he dejado inacabadas. Tantas, que puedo no acordarme. Y temo que, igual que la pequeña Yuki-chan, termine mis días sin finalizarlas. Sé que te prometí quedarme las navidades contigo, pero esta es mi decisión. No me siento preparado para estar contigo, sin antes acabar muchas cosas. Espero que lo entiendas, y que algún día llegues a perdonarme. Aunque puede que sea mucho que pedir. Aún así, gracias por todos estos momentos, y en temor a que no nos volvamos a ver, te pido que seas muy dichosa, y que encuentres tu felicidad. 

Atentamente: 

Ryoga" 

Ukyo, con mirada seria, leía la carta, casi sin expresión. La dobló igual que había estado doblada todo este tiempo, y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Tomó el regalo de Ryoga, y lo abrió, sin más demora. Un expendido anillo había en su interior. Era el anillo que Ryoga había comprado ayer, junto a una nota que señalaba "Feliz Navidad, Uchan". Ukyo seguía sin saber que pensar, pero algo le hizo sonreír. No sabía si era una emoción antes de llorar desconsoladamente, o simplemente se estaba volviendo loca. Puede que, solamente quería sonreír. Sin embargo no dejaba de hacerlo, y empezaba a empaquetar sus cosas, sin perder su sonrisa. Sin perderla, se puso el anillo que Ryoga le había regalado en el dedo dedicado al anillo de compromiso. Sin perderla, dado que, aunque no sabía que pensar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y estaba decidida a ello. 

Ryoga y Mousse caminaban bajo la nieve hasta la salida de Nerima. Ryoga le había pedido a Mousse que le ayudara a salir de la ciudad. Y curiosamente, Mousse no se ha hacerlo negó. 

- Bueno, hasta aquí te dejo... - dijo Mousse, ante la entrada del bosque. Ranma solía irse a entrenar a ese valle cuando le entraba la necesidad de hacerlo. Puede que por ello, Mousse pensara en ese lugar para salir lo más rápidamente de Nerima. 

- Es suficiente, gracias - Dijo Ryoga, echándose a caminar unos pasos - ¿No me vas a decir nada? - 

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? - respondió Mousse - ¿Pretendes que te detenga? Estos días he descubierto que eres demasiado estúpido como para escuchar consejos ajenos. Además... No es la primera vez que te vas de Nerima con la intención de no volver... - 

- Puede que tengas razón... - 

- No me des la razón ahora que no sirve de nada... - Suspiró Mousse. Las cosas no habían salido como el deseaba. Puede que su objetivo fuera unir a Ranma y Akane para su alegría, pero la relación entre Ukyo y Ryoga se convirtió en algo muy suyo. Algo que no quería que se rompiera tan fácilmente. Pero no podía pretender que un perro callejero como Ryoga se quedara en un hogar. Sin embargo ante esta despedida, sonrió. Porque al fin y al cabo, lo perros siempre vuelven cuando tienen hambre. 

- ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor? - preguntó Ryoga. 

- No tengo dinero - respondió el chico pato. Ryoga le miró con cara de desesperación. 

- ¡No es eso! - Ryoga se relajó un poco - Cuida de Ukyo ¿de acuerdo? - 

- No me eches el muerto a mí ahora. Eso era y es asunto tuyo. Además, puede que yo también me vaya a dar una vuelta por ahí - 

- ¿Me vas a acompañar? - 

- No te hagas ilusiones, no pienso cargar contigo... La unión hace la fuerza en tiempos de necesidad - Mousse se guardó las manos en las mangas - Pero ahora mismo no necesitamos de nada en especial, ninguno de los que aquí vivimos - Ryoga no supo que pensar al oír sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que su partida, afectaría a Ukyo. Y la de Mousse afectaría a las personas que a él estuvieran relacionadas. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, Mousse siempre llevó razón, y supuso que algún día lo entendería. Así que, sonriendo y sin más dilación, emprendió camino. 

- Bueno, hasta la vista - Dijo el chico de amarillo, mientras partía a adentrarse al bosque. 

- Que te lo pases bien... - Añadió Mousse, y partió de vuelta al Nekohanten, sin antes volverse por última vez a la salida de Nerima. Pero Ryoga no estaba allí. Sin embargo, sus pisadas en la nieve, se perdían en el bosque. 

- ¿Estas segura de esto Uchan? - Pregunto Ranma, mientras veía a Ukyo cerrar definitivamente el restaurante. Levaba sus cosas en una bolsa, además de un puesto de Okonamiyakis andante, igual que el de su padre. Akane la protegía de la caída de la nieve con un paraguas. 

- No te preocupes Ranma, las cosas están bien así - Dijo Ukyo, echándose la bolsa a la espalda y atándosela - Es la decisión que he tomado - 

- ¿Y no será demasiado pesado para ti? Al fin y al cabo, Ryoga siempre vuelve a Nerima - Preguntó Akane, preocupándose de la chica. 

- Hace diez años, partí de casa en busca de Ranma. En esa ocasión era por venganza. Creo, que el hecho de que ahora sea por amor, me da fuerzas para estar otros diez años buscando. Para eso y mucho más - respondió Ukyo, mientras tomaba su carrito y echaba a andar. Ranma y Akane la siguieron. 

- Te echaremos de menos, Uchan - Ranma intentaba no parecer demasiado melancólico, para no forzarla a nada. 

- Si te encuentras a Ryoga, dile que esperamos que vuelva a saludar - dijo Akane. 

- No te preocupes. Le encontraré, y le traeré de vuelta - Ukyo se detuvo un momento, para darse la vuelta y despedirse - Así que... Ya nos volveremos a ver - Dijo, sonriendo. Akane y Ranma también sonrieron. 

- Os estaremos esperando - dijo finalmente Ranma. Ukyo hizo una reverencia, y emprendió el camino, esta vez sola. Al principio, cuando les anuncio su ida, tuvieron sus dudas. Pensaban que era un capricho, algo que no sería bueno para ella. Pero su decisión al explicárselo, les hizo ver que no tenia ninguna duda, y que ese era el camino que había tomado. Lamentablemente no pudieron despedirse de Ryoga, pero Ukyo aseguro que le obligaría a volver. Esperaban volver a ver a Ryoga y Ukyo algún día. Y con esa esperanza, finalmente, Ranma y Akane vieron a la joven cocinera manchar, sonriendo, bajo la nieve, hacia el horizonte. 

...Fin... 

Fin del capítulo 10, capítulo final 

Terminado a las 23:11 de la noche, horario de Greenwich 

Cigarros en el cenicero: 5 

Tazas de Café servidos: 2 

Película de la semana: Idiot Scene - Sinopsis: H.Battosai es un director mujeriego y fracasado que no busca nada mas que dirigir su primera película. Pero un día, buscando explicación a su fracaso, conoce a Florence K-Ne, la presidenta del Club de Investigaciones de Relatos de Borrachos, que le asegura que todo forma parte de un complejo sistema alienígena para conquistar el mundo! H.Battosai, decidido a dirigir su película, tendrá que luchar y salvar la Tierra, para crear su film. Pero ni mucho menos será tan fácil - Hora: 20:00 Canal MQMF 

NFutL (Notas Finales un tanto Largas): Final feliz o Final triste. Excepto el final de la vida, la muerte, que queda plasmado con la muerte de Yukino, todo final va unido a un nuevo principio. Puede que por ello, este final no sea ni muy triste ni muy feliz. Akane y Ranma están definitivamente juntos, por lo menos, dentro de sus corazones, y son felices. Ryoga tomó su propia decisión, decisión de arreglar muchos asuntos antes de estar con Ukyo. Y es feliz con su decisión. Y Ukyo, finalmente a encontrado a alguien a quién amar de verdad, y ser correspondida. Ha tomado sus bártulos, y a partido detrás de su amor, y también es feliz. Ninguno a tenido tristeza en sus corazones en esta conclusión de historia, y han sonreído al final. Sin embargo, Ranma y Akane han perdido a sus amigos, que se marchan solos por cada lado. Y están tristes por ellos. Ryoga a tenido que partir, dejando atrás a Ukyo, y le duele dejarla así. Esta triste por ella. Y Ukyo, sufre por ver partir a su amor, en total soledad, sabiendo que podrían estar juntos. Está triste por Ryoga. Son felices en si mismo, e infelices por los demás. ¿Es por ello un final feliz o uno triste? No se que decir, realmente. Supongo que eso es cosa de cada lector. Muchas veces me critican por que mis finales se repiten demasiado. Tengo tendencia a plasmar la muerte en ellos. Sin embargo también suelo hacerlo con la esperanza. Creo que un final sin esperanza, sin un sentimiento que te quede de que todo puede volver a ser como antes, no es un final. La esperanza nunca se pierde, y eso es algo que todos sabemos. Pero creo que todo los personajes han tomado la decisión acertada, dado el surgimiento de los acontecimientos. Nadie detuvo a nadie, y nadie intento persuadir a nadie. Todos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, y dejaron a los demás que hicieran lo que creían conveniente. Era la mejor forma de actuar. 

Releyendo el fic por encima, me doy cuenta de varias cosas. La mujeres son las mas seguras de su situación amorosa, y digamos que son las que llevan las riendas. Aunque también es verdad que Ryoga y Ranma no son chicos normales. También veo que tanto Ryoga como Ukyo, tienden a no saber lo que siente el uno por el otro, mientras que Akane y Ranma, desde el principio, van reafirmando su relación. No hay peleas de artes marciales, ni los padres de Ranma y Akane atosigándolos. No hay prometidas ni enamorados. Solo nieve cayendo. Esa tranquilidad que se da los diez días que ocurre el fic de cierto modo, no es normal en el mundo de Rumiko. Puede que este fic, esta posibilidad, nunca se diera en la historia original, simplemente, porque los personajes no tengan tiempo a replantearse las cosas. En ese punto, este fic es algo idealista, y sale de contexto. Pero me ha gustado escribirlo, y me he divertido muchísimo. Podría hacer segundas partes o terceras, pero lo dejaré así. Puede que me lo plantee más adelante. Por ahora, me dedicaré a admirar la historia terminada, como quien escucha una canción, y tararea su ritmo hasta cansarse. Ya habrá tiempo de oír otra canción. Y es que, después de tanto oneshots, me alegra terminar un fic largo, y no quisiera empezar algo que no terminaré. 

Muchas gracias a los que habéis escrito reviews, mandado e-mails, o agregado al msn para hablar de la historia. Pero especialmente, a todos lo que habéis leído estas últimas lineas. 

Hasta más ver. 

H.Battosai. 

Octubre del 2004 

Publicado originalmente en 


End file.
